La obscuridad en Equestria
by Solo el Doctor
Summary: Los pegasos quieren dominar toda Equestria para ser reconocidos, despiertan a un antiguo mal y deciden acabar con unicornios y terrestres, Twilight al saber sus acciones, debe ponerse en marcha en un largo viaje, en su camino se encuentra con los futuros salvadores de Equestria, juntos deben buscar una solucion para lo deben enfrentar, la verdadera amenaza esta por llegar...
1. El comienzo

**Muchas gracias por decidir leer este proyecto, lo que diré es no se aburrirán con este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten…**

Una mañana fresca y tranquila se hizo presente en Equestria, el día era un día perfecto como siempre, en Ponyville se veía como los nobles sementales salían a trabajar y las yeguas vendían sus productos en el mercado, en la estación partía un tren rumbo a Canterlot, en Cloudsdale estaba todo pacífico y tranquilo, cerca del centro de los barracones de los Wonderbolts se veía una pegaso amarilla con una cara seria y con unos lentes de aviador entraba hacia los barracones, era más que Spitfire, se sentó un momento y comenzó a escribir en un diario, el diario decía…

-Diario de Spitfire-

Somos pegasos, mantenemos Equestria con vida, sin nosotros no habría nubes y no correrían hambre y ¿a quién le dan el crédito y el reconocimiento? A los estúpidos de los terrestres, esa raza débil de ponis no merecen estar en Equestria, es momento de que los unicornios y los terrestres sepan quienes son los pegasos, es momento para atacar y tener Equestria solo para pegasos y sé que lo lograremos, seremos los mejores de toda Equestria y no habrá nadie que nos pueda detener, esta mañana, yo, Spitfire, estoy alistando a las tropas reales de Cloudsdale para atacar Canterlot, mientras mi la princesa Luna prepara la trampa para debilitar el escudo del castillo, cuando finalmente lo logremos, tendremos acceso a todo lo que queramos, los unicornios y los terrestres estarán extintos….- *Cierra su libreta y sale del salón del armamento*

La mentalidad de Spitfire es una mentalidad competitiva, sabe que si ella dice algo, lo cumplirá…un montón de pegasos de todas las partes de Equestria se reunieron en los barracones…

Mientras tanto en el tren real hacia Canterlot se dirigían dos unicornios, nada más que Twilight y Rarity, estaban ansiosas porque la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna las habían invitado al desayuno real, las dos conversaban tranquilamente mientras el tren

Twilight: Me alegra mucho que la princesa Celestia nos haya invitado a un desayuno real, esto será magnifico y tendré tiempo para hablar con ella- Dice alegremente –Gracias por acompañarme Rarity, estos vestidos seguro le fascinaran a la princesa Luna-

Rarity: Gracias querida, ¿sabes que pudo haberme hecho el día?, que las chicas hubieran acompañado- Dice seriamente la poni blanca-

Twilight: Muy bien sabíamos que Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash partieron a los campos de entrenamiento de los Wonderbolts por una importante junta de pegasos, muy raro, es la primera vez que hay una junta ahí, normalmente se hace en Cloudsdale, como sea, aún sigo sin entender porque Dashie se fue seriamente, normalmente ella se emociona cuando va para allá- Dice preocupadamente-

Rarity: Bueno Twilight, te preocupas mucho, ya hemos llegado al castillo de las princesas, vamos, ya quiero que se prueben mis vestidos exclusivos-

Después de esa platica, Twilight abrió la puerta del castillo y entraron en el hermoso interior donde se encontraron con el hermano mayor de Twilight, Shining Armor, líder de la guardia real con un desempeño inigualable, estaba ahí con Flash Sentry, un guardia de la realeza muy reservado, estaban ahí para darle la bienvenida y guiarlas al comedor real de las princesas.

Shining Armor: ¡Twi, hola hermanita! Tanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañe hermanita *Le da un fuerte abrazo a Twilight*

Twilight: Hola hermano mayor, también te extrañe mucho….herm….no puedo respira….r…

En ese instante Shining suelta a Twiligth y cae al suelo.

Shining Armor: ¡Hermana! Perdóname no mido mucho mi fuerza- Dice arrepentida mente.

Twilight: No pasa nada hermano…au…eso espero… *se toca la cabeza*

En eso Flash le extiende un casco a Twilight

Flash: ¿Le ayudo realeza? –*Dice un poco sonrojada mente.*

Twilight: Claro que si… *se sonroja completamente* Nunca tuve el tiempo para preguntarte como te llamabas…

Flash: Oh…mi nombre es *En eso una voz interrumpe*

Guardia Real: Princesa Twilight, ¡la princesa Celestia te necesita en el comedor!

Twilight: Disculpa, ¿luego hablamos está bien? Debo irme, gracias por ayudarme- Dice Twilight apresuradamente

Flash: No te preocupes, nos vemos realeza…

Twilight y Rarity salen corriendo hacia el comedor real, dejando atrás a los 2 ponis guardias, ya entrando al comedor se encontró con Celestia dando vueltas en círculos, muy pensativa y le dicen en el comedor…

Celestia: Me alegra mucho que hayas llegado Twilight, seguro este desayuno les encantara… * dice Celestia con una taza de té*

Twilight: Muchas gracias princesa, como se encuentra, perdone si no vinieron el resto de las chicas, estaban muy ocupadas, espero que lo entienda, Rarity tiene un vestido exclusivo para la princesa Luna, ¿dónde está?

Celestia: Es lo que quiero saber, no supe nada de ella desde el día de ayer en la noche, estoy muy preocupada…

Rarity: Tranquila princesa, probablemente ella este tomándose un respiro o algo por el estilo…

Después de esa plática, las 3 ponis convivieron acerca de sus problemas y convivieron como normalmente lo hacían como amigas, ya acabando el desayuno la princesa Celestia quería invitar a las 2 ponis a dar un paseo por Canterlot.

Twilight: Princesa, me gusto haberla visitado, lamentablemente tenemos que regresar a Ponyville, tenemos pendientes por hacer- Dice Twilight

Rarity: Vamos Twilight, yo insisto en quedarnos únicamente para ir con la princesa Celestia- Dice Rarity

Celestia: Exacto Twilight, tus deberes los tomas muy enserio, tienes que tomar un descanso

Twilight: Pero princesa, debo saber cómo va la…*En eso alguien la interrumpe*

Guardia Real: ¡Al suelo todos!

*se escuchan unos fuertes estruendos de explosiones proveniente de afuera y del techo del castillo*

Guardia real: Majestad, eso no son amenazas, ¡son pegasos!

Celestia: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Guardia real: Así es princesa, desconocemos porque nos atacan, tienen un pequeño ejército y las tropas no están preparadas para un ataque inminente, solicito órdenes….

Twilight: Princesa…. ¿Por qué harían algo así?

Celestia: Desconozco Twilight, pero no podemos dejar que algo le pase a Canterlot…

Twilight: P…pero…

Celestia: Calma Twilight, se lo que debo hacer…pero no se si sea la mejor opción, necesito que ustedes dos hagan algo…

**Y aquí es donde comienza la lucha por salvar a Equestria de la obscuridad, ¿Qué le deparara en un futuro?**


	2. El inicio de la desarmonia

Canterlot, este mismo momento

*Fuertes explosiones*

Entran Shining y Flash al comedor mientras retumban las explosiones en el castillo

Shining Armor: ¡Realeza, Twiligth, Rarity, debemos salir de aquí, el castillo podría derrumbarse!

Celestia: No lo entiendo, pegasos nos están atacando, Comandante Shining, estaremos bien, salgan de aquí y preparen las tropas antiaéreas, invoca el escudo de protección de Canterlot, no tenemos mucho tiempo-Dice apresuradamente Celestia-

Shining Armor: ¡Si su majestad!-

Celestia: Twiligth, Rarity, ¡deben refugiarse, vallan a las bóvedas de Canterlot, antes de que el castillo colapse, no hay tiempo, vámonos!-

Ya en el exterior

Shining Armor: Está bien, será fácil, un escudo de Canterlot, lo hizo una vez, puedo seguir haciéndolo*Prepara su cuerno y empieza a destellar magia*

Mientras tanto en el cielo…

El cielo estaba rodeado de pegasos bombardeando Canterlot, comandados por nada más que por Spitfire y una extraña poni con una capucha cubriendo su cuerpo, del cielo caían d bombas por segundo y se veía como pegasos daban ametrallamientos, derrumbando parte del castillo y los edificios de Canterlot, Spitfire solo observaba como eran destruidos los edificios y veía correr a los ponis tanto como terrestres como unicornios, vio que a lo lejos que Shining Armor estaba conjurando su escudo de protección

Spitfire: Es la hora, el poni comandante está conjurando el hechizo, nuestras tropas no podrán dar más pasadas

?: Déjamelo a mí, no durara mucho-Dice la poni con capucha misteriosa-

Devuelta al exterior del castillo

Flash: Comandante, no podemos resistir más, tenemos severas bajas y poca munición, por favor solicito ordenes

Shining Armor: Un poco de tiempo, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo, ¡por favor no se rindan soldados!- Dice Shining con esperanzas- Ya casi está listo, solo es de… *Recibe un disparo mágico*

Flash: ¡COMANDANTE!

Shining Armor: Estoy…estoy bien…informen a la princesa Celestia… que necesitamos que invoque el arma de destierro…rápido...coff…coff…

Teniente: Pero comandante está desangrándose, necesita un med….

Shining Armor: ¡Hágame caso soldado… y haga lo que le digo!

Mientras tanto en la bóveda del castillo

Twilight: Princesa, porque está pasando esto, que hicimos nosotros para que los pegasos nos ataquen así…-

Celestia: Desconozco Twiligth, no te preocupes, Shining Armor conjurara el hechizo de escudo mágico-

*En eso entra Flash galopeando sin aire*

Flash: Prin…Prin….Princesa….Shining…Shining recibió un disparo, está muy herido y no puede…. conjurar hechizos debido… a la fuerza del encantamiento…*Toma aire rápidamente* -Princesa…Shining dijo que...-

Twilight: ¡Hirieron a mi hermano!-Dice Twiligth exaltadamente-

Celestia: Oh, esto es terrible, Twiligth, necesito que salgas de aquí, rápido, ve hacia las bóvedas de Canterlot y escóndete tú y Rarity, no hay tiempo-

Twilight: Pero mi hermano princesa, ¡debo hacer algo!-

Celestia: El estará bien, te lo prometo, ahora váyanse- Dice Celestia-

En eso el guardia y Celestia salieron corriendo al pasillo del castillo y en eso Celestia dudo y dijo

Celestia: Un momento, ¿dijiste que Shining recibió un disparo mágico?- Dice Celestia con mucha duda-

Flash: Si princesa…. ¿porque lo dice?-

Celestia: Lo digo porque…los pegasos no tienen cuerno para lanzar disparos mágicos, y los unicornios no tienen alas…-

Flash: Princesa, mí más debido respeto, pero eso lo podemos investigar luego, ahora Canterlot está por ser historia- Dice preocupadamente Flash- Shining menciono algo sobre un hechizo llamado "destierro" que solo usted podía conjurar-

Celestia: ¿Qué?, ¡Claro que no!, Ese hechizo es muy impredecible, no sabría que sería capaz de hacer-

Flash: Princesa, si no hacemos algo, todo Canterlot y probablemente todos los ponis estarán muertos…-

Celestia: Sí, lo sé, pero ese hechizo es muy peligroso, pero como princesa debo salvar a mis súbditos…Flash, no te muevas, te lanzare un hechizo de inmunidad, cuando estés con el resto de las tropas, automáticamente tanto guardias terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, no serán desterrados….

Flash: ¿Desterrados?-

Flash no sabía de qué consistía el hechizo, la princesa Celestia le conto a Flash sobre el hechizo, era un nuevo hechizo que solo los alicornios podían desarrollar, era tan poderoso, consistía en que las 3 razas ponis, se tele transportaban en zonas aleatorias de Equestria, el problema consistía en que la princesa Celestia se quedaría sin magia por un largo tiempo si lo ejecutaba….

Celestia: ¡Rápido Flash! no hay tiempo hay que salir de aquí, dile al resto de tu pelotón que me cubran mientras ejecuto el destierro, si no hacemos esto, todo Canterlot será destruido y todos mis súbditos estarán muertos, algo con lo que no podría vivir…

Flash: ¡Recibido princesa, quédese detrás de mí! *Saca su ballesta de guardia*

Mientras tanto en la bóveda de Canterlot

Rarity: Twiligth, se escucha mucho estruendo allá afuera, si se colapsa el castillo podríamos quedar atrapadas - Dice Rarity preocupadamente-

Twilight: Tranquila Rarity, conozco este castillo y su historia, nada puede destruirlo, pero si pueden conquistarlo, necesito ver a mi hermano, estoy muy preocupada- Dice Twilight angustiada mente-  
Rarity: Tenemos que ver que ocu...  
En ese momento, las 2 ponis que se encontraban escondidas en la bóveda escucharon el sonido que hacia un relámpago por un largo tiempo  
-¿Que...que sucede?  
-Esto no es posible, no no no-Dice Twilight entrando en un trance

(Recuerdo de Twilight)  
-Princesa Celestia, estoy aquí como lo ordeno, me alegro de poder verla-  
Al entrar a la recamara estaba Celestia practicando con su cuerno un hechizo, su cuerno destellaba color naranja y sus alas estaban alzadas, en eso Twiligth se da cuenta que está practicando algo nuevo, no finalizo el hechizo porque sabía que ocurriría, finalizo y se escuchó el mismo sonido de relámpago ya después de esa demostración, Twiligth le pregunta con emoción a la princesa sobre su nuevo hechizo  
Twilight:¡Princesa! Eso fue extraordinario, ¿cómo se llama ese hechizo? -pregunta emocionada y con la duda  
Celestia: No Twiligth, esto que estoy haciendo no merece ser llamado hechizo...-  
Twilight: Porque lo dice princesa?-Dice angustiada mente-  
Después de que Celestia le contó acerca del Destierro le dijo que solo se usaba en caso de que una amenaza atacara Canterlot y el centro de Equestria donde se concentraba más número de ponis, le dijo que en caso que eso pasara, haría ese hechizo lanzando a los pegasos, unicornios y terrestres a diferentes lugares, solo funcionaba una vez al año así que debía usarlo sabiamente, al saber eso Twiligth entro en un trance  
(Fin del recuerdo) 

Twilight: Esto...esto no es posible-  
Rarity: ¡Twilight, Twilight! ¿Estás bien?-  
Twiligth desesperadamente empezó a dar vueltas y dijo  
Twilight: ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!, Rarity, ese trueno que se escucha es el nuevo hechizo de la princesa, trae consecuencias, seremos teletransportadas, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!

Rarity: ¡¿Tele transportadas?, dios, dios, dios!  
En ese momento, Rarity cae al suelo y los cuernos de ambas unicornios empiezan a destellar de color naranja y a punto de la teletransportacion, un poni se lanzó hacia las 2 ponis, Twilight solo alcanzo a ver que extendió las alas y las cubrió…

Twilight: Pri…prin….cesa…- *Se desmaya*

Al momento, Twilight no alcanzo a distinguir quien era la o el poni misterioso, solo se dio cuenta de que tenía alas y quedo inconsciente por la magia invocada automáticamente en su cuerno.

5 minutos antes de lo ocurrido…

Celestia: Muy bien Flash, invocare el hechizo ahora, necesito que me cubras mientras hago lo posible, rápido Shining, ya que te he hechizado con el encantamiento de invulnerabilidad, tú y el resto de tu pelotón corran hacia los refugios traten de salvar a todos los unicornios de Canterlot... (Celestia sabía que los unicornios no tenían muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir ante al hechizo, ella sabía que los unicornios eran primero, no porque eran su favorito, sino porque no quería verlos morir lentamente)

Guardias Shining y Flash: ¡Si mi princesa!

Así que ahí estaban, Flash derribando pegasos que arrojaban bombas al castillo mientras Shining y su pelotón corrían, tenían el tiempo contando, muchas vidas dependerían de cuanto se tardarían, finalmente Shining llego a los refugios bajo tierra de Canterlot, junto su pelotón, empezaron a contagiar el encantamiento solo a los unicornios, como era un día de ceremonia, un 80% de los unicornios se encontraban ahí, los terrestres veían como los unicornios eran encantados y se sintieron inferiores, pensaron que los unicornios eran más importantes, en esos momentos Flash, mantenía a raya a los pegasos invasores y Celestia finalmente termino su hechizo, disparo hacia el aire y el hechizo surtiría el efecto en 30 segundos, ya después de eso, cayó al suelo sin magia e inconsciente, dijo unas palabras antes de desmayarse

Celestia: F…Fl…Flash-

Flash: ¡Princesa! *La toma antes de que caiga fuertemente al suelo*

Celestia: No…tiempo….Twi…bóveda…. *Se desmaya*

Flash: ¡Princesa!…un momento… ¡Twilight! *Grita el guardia*

Flash al resolver las pocas palabras de Celestia se dio cuenta que Twilight y Rarity estaban en la bóveda refugiadas, al momento que paso, solo le restaban 15 segundos, fue corriendo con una potencia increíble, la armadura que portaba era pesada, pero eso no le detuvo el paso, rápidamente al llegar a la bóveda, vio que las 2 chicas estaban a punto de ser "desterradas" y se abalanzo, extendió sus alas y compartió el hechizo con las 2 ponis

Twilight: Pri…prin….cesa… *Se desmaya*


	3. El gran viaje

Lugar misterioso, este mismo momento…

?: Twilight….Twilight….despierta…no es un sueño, tienes que despertar ahora mismo, Equestria te necesita, no puedes acabar de esta manera…

Twilight: Donde estoy….

Twilight se encontraba en una recamara en blanco, similar a un espacio-tiempo, una extraña voz le hablaba

?: Sé que despertaras…tienes que hacerlo, miles de vidas dependen de ti, sigue estas instrucciones y despierta por lo que más quieras, hazlo por tus amigas, por tu princesa y por mí…no estarás sola esta noche, pero el futuro depende de ti si no haces algo el siguiente día

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Por favor, muéstrate, necesito saber que me estás diciendo y en donde estoy, es… ¿estoy muerta?

?: Twilight…no hay tiempo, es la hora de que despiertes….

Twilight: Pero espera…necesito sa…. *Recibe una descarga eléctrica*

?: Ellos confían en ti Twilight, búscalos a ellos, y tus amigas, ellos son la única manera de salvar Equestria, los pegasos no son la verdadera amenaza…hasta luego Twilight

Twilight: Pe…pero quienes son ell…. *Recibe otra descarga eléctrica*

Mientras tanto….

Shining Armor: No, hermanita… ¡no me hagas esto! *Empieza a llorar*

Medico de combate: 3…2…1… ¡Despejen! *Descarga* Sin respuesta, preparen de nuevo…

Celestia: No…Twilight….es mi culpa…. ¡perdóname! *Llora desconsoladamente*

Medico de combate: 3…2…1… ¡Despejen! *Descarga*

En la segunda descarga, Twilight abrió los ojos desesperadamente y vio que estaba en una camilla acostada y vio a los 3 ponis que la rodeaban

Twilight: ¿P...rincesa, hermano?

Shining y Celestia: ¡Twilight!

Después de ese momento de desesperación, Twilight abrazo a su hermano mayor y a Celestia, fue la sensación más horrible de Twilight

Twilight: Muchas gracias señor, mi vida dependía solo de usted, no sé cómo agradecerle, ¿cuál es tu nombre…?

En eso el Medico de combate quito su casco de guardia y su cubre bocas, resulto ser una bella potra unicornio, tenía el pelo con una coleta y se la quitó, dejando su cabello suelto

Medico de combate: Mi nombre es Ángel Strings, médico de grado 2, vengo de intercambio militar, un gusto Twilight Sparkle, ¿Te sientes bien? Ningún poni ha podido reaccionar y hablar normalmente como tú lo estás haciendo….

Twilight: El gusto es mío, tengo un dolor de cabeza pero estoy bien….espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ángel Strings: Shining me ha contado de ti mientras estamos de viaje en las misiones con nuestro pelotón, me alegra haber ayudado a alguien tan especial para él…

Twilight: Oh, entiendo, mi hermano si le cuentas algo, siempre quiere mantener la plática al cien ¿verdad?

Shining Armor: Tú me conoces hermanita, ahora descansa un poco por favor, no quiero que te pase algo más, suficiente sufrí con lo anterior

Celestia: Es verdad Shining, ella debe descansar, duerme un poco, yo estaré aquí por si me necesitas

Ángel Strings: De acuerdo, recupérate Twilight nos vemos, adiós realeza, adiós Shining *Sale del cuarto*

Twiligth: Me alegra poder contar con alguien como ella…un momento… ¡Rarity!

Celestia: Twilight, cálmate por favor, ella está bien, solo está un poco inconsciente, pero está bien

Twiligth: Oh por dios, gracias

Shining: Si, ahora necesitamos que guardes reposo, es malo exaltarse en ese estado Twi, ahora debo irme, te quiero hermanita mejórate *Le da un beso en la frente y sale del cuarto*

Celestia: Aquí estaré Twilight, si necesitas algo solo pídemelo, duerme ahora mi querida alumna

Twilight: Pero princesa, que pasara con los pegasos y terrestres, ¿Dónde están ahora?

Celestia: Desafortunadamente lejos de aquí, no puedo creer que los pegasos nos hagan esto, necesitamos encontrar a los terrestres, ellos corren un grave peligro, si los pegasos los encuentran antes que nosotros, algo terrible ocurrirá, pero eso lo hablaremos mañana, ahora solo duerme

Twilight: Pero princesa….

Celestia: Twilight duerme por favor

Twilight: Si princesa, buenas noches…

Twilight durmió de lo cansada que estaba, probablemente ella paso por el momento más horrible de su vida, ya en su sueño, las cosas se pusieron de mal en peor…Twilight soñaba que estaba en Ponyville con sus amigas, las 6 juntas jugando como las inseparables amigas que eran, Twilight se veía muy feliz hasta que noto algo en el cielo, al parecer se empezaba a nublar, una extraña niebla salía de los alrededores, sus amigas se veían serias, Twilight muy nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando, miro al cielo y después a los 5 segundos miro a sus amigas, ellas…ellas estaban rodeando a Twilight, las 5 chicas miraban a Twilight con unos ojos realmente penetrantes y serios, en ese momento las chicas emitieron un color oscuro, sus pupilas empezaron a cambiar de color, se veían como si las chicas tuvieran un demonio dentro, poco a poco, Twilight estaba a punto de gritar, sus cascos estaban temblando, sus amigas se empezaron a deformar lentamente y dijeron con una voz degenerada "Tus amigas ya no están aquí para ayudarte", en ese momento Twilight no pudo contenerse y salió corriendo, mientras corría volteo a ver como sus dichas amigas iban caminando lentamente hacia ella, no tenía dirección, todo se convirtió en un pasillo sin final, un pasillo con techo de un cielo rojo, se detuvo y quiso volar, sus alas…habían desaparecido, decidida a seguir corriendo, una extraña pared intervino entre ella, dejándola sin salida, las 5 chicas se venían aproximando diciendo con el tono degenerado "ayúdanos Twilight, no nos abandones" no soportando mas eso, Twilight cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar de la desesperación, queriendo que eso terminara, los demonios que ahora poseían a sus amigas seguían susurrándole y acercando, penetrando los oídos de Twilight mientras decía ente llantos "Aléjense, aléjense por favor" finalmente los 5 demonios llegaron a donde ella estaba tirada en el suelo, ella no paraba de llorar, en ese instante levantando la cabeza, miro hacia ellos y ellos dijeron "Tu final termine aquí" Twilight vio que los 5 demonios sacaron una espada y dijeron con su tono demoniaco "Hasta nunca Twilight Sparkle *Risas demoniacas*" ella cerro los ojos, con las lágrimas en ellos, diciendo" adiós mundo", al momento de que eso pasara, escucho más de 6 disparos, acordes y precisos, Twilight al no querer abrir los ojos por el miedo siguió su instinto del oído, escucho una espada que sonaba al filo de la hoja, un tono suave que se escucha cuando cortas el viento con una daga afilada, ella teniendo miedo, sintió como alguien le tomo los cascos y la cabeza diciéndole "Tranquila, estas segura ahora, lo prometo…" abrió los ojos y solo vio una sombra negra, ya que el cielo de nuevo era soleado, vio únicamente y por el tono de su voz, era un potro, no distinguió bien, miro como le tomaba los cascos, mirando de otro lado, ella vio un extraño artefacto, tenía forma de una escuadra de matemáticas, miro hacia el otro y vio otra sombra que estaba puliendo una especie de espada, ella con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, empezó a ver que todo su sueño comenzaba a deformarse, ella sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, sabía que era el momento de despertar.

Twilight de nuevo en la realidad, despertó en su camilla, la princesa Celestia estaba sentada en un sillón durmiendo, al parecer se quedó despierta toda la noche cuidando a Twilight, ya pudiéndose mover, Twiligth se levanta de su camilla y pone sus 4 patas de nuevo en el suelo, camino hacia la princesa y le da un fuerte abrazo, no fue la mejor noche para ella, pero uno no sabe lo que la amistad puede hacer por uno, salió del cuarto del castillo, estaba totalmente desalojado, había pequeños escombros en el suelo, ya saliendo del castillo, agradeció ver de nuevo la luz del sol, vio a lo lejos a su hermano preparando a su pelotón, al parecer estaban en un entrenamiento, y en ese momento Twilight se pone a pensar sobre su sueño y la voz misteriosa cuando ella estaba siendo traída a la luz de nuevo, no satisfecha, entro a la biblioteca del castillo y empezó a resolver todas esas dudas, en la primer pista, recordó que la voz misteriosa le dijo algo, ese algo era, "Búscalos a ellos, y tus amigas, ellos son la única manera de salvar Equestria" acomodo eso e hizo posibles teorías, insatisfecha por segunda vez, recuerda el sueño acerca de los 2 potros que la salvaron de la oscuridad, saco una conclusión de que lo que había visto, era una visión acerca de quiénes eran los que Twilight debería buscar, empleando a fondo, recordó lo que le dijo la voz seguido de lo anterior "Los pegasos no son la verdadera amenaza" y saco la conclusión de que los demonios de su sueño, eran la amenaza, no solo constante de que solo era un sueño, esa amenaza, invadió su sueño queriendo poseerla para quitarle el poder que ella tenía, el de la amistad, sacando la tercera conclusión, recordó que la voz misteriosa le dijo "No estarás sola esta noche, pero el futuro depende de ti si no haces algo el siguiente día" resolvió totalmente su acertijo, los demonios que la atormentaron en el sueño, eran pequeñas amenazas de la oscuridad que se manifestaban en ella, la voz misteriosa le dio una bendición de poder salvarla únicamente esa noche, "si yo no estuviera bendecida, probablemente estaría poseída por esos demonios" se dijo ella misma, ahora ella se dio cuenta que al estar bendecida, los potros que la salvaron en su sueño, era a quien debía buscar, pero esos potros no la salvaron en realidad, fue la voz misteriosa, ella cerro los ojos y miro al techo diciendo "gracias" agradeciéndole probablemente a la voz misteriosa, al cerrar el libro donde anoto sus apuntes, recordó de ultimo momento el extraño artefacto que el potro del sueño portaba, abriendo de nuevo su libro, recordó como era y comenzó a dibujarlo antes de que el recuerdo desapareciera, busco en todos los libros sobre artefactos de Canterlot, después de no encontrar ningún dato similar a ese, encontró un ultimo libro en un cajón hasta el fondo de él, vio el libro, era llamado "Mecanismos para armas de fuego" ella por primera vez no supo que significaba eso, solo al leer "mecanismos" se dio cuenta de que ese libro podría ayudar, lo abrió y vio una imagen similar a su dibujo, supo que era una dichosa "arma de fuego", guardo el libro en una mochila de la biblioteca y se lo llevo, saliendo de ahí regreso con la princesa Celestia, ella estaba despertando de su sueño donde finalmente Twilight estaba lista para contarle a la princesa sobre el viaje que tendría que hacer, por lo cual no sería fácil convencerle, finalmente Celestia despierta y Twilight le da los buenos días.

Twilight: Buenos días princesa

Celestia: Oh, buenos días Twilight, veo que ya puedes moverte, ¿cómo dormiste, te sientes mejor?

Twilight: Si, un poco, princesa, debo decirle algo, es acerca de una visión que tuve en mi sueño de anoche y cuando Ángel me traía a la vida…fue una sensación muy horrible que no quiero repetir, pero a pesar de eso, sirvió para resolver todo en mi cabeza

Celestia ¿Una visión? Cuéntamelo todo Twilight

Así que Twilight le conto acerca de todo, su visión, su sueño, la pesadilla, la oscuridad, los potros que la salvaron, la voz misteriosa, el extraño artefacto, la princesa quedo sorprendida al escuchar todo eso y se sorprendió más saber que esa oscuridad invadía su sueño para robar su poder, menciono acerca del viaje que haría para buscar a los ponis misteriosos, Celestia difícilmente dudo acerca sobre esa decisión, pero si ella no lo hacía, Twilight correría peligro en sus sueños, difícilmente Celestia acepto su decisión y la dejo hacer su viaje

Twilight: Muchas gracias princesa, prometo que volveré

Celestia: Eso espero mi querida alumna, por favor cuídate y regresa sana y salva

Twilight: ¡Así será!

Después de eso, Twilight empezó a equipar su mochila de cosas para el viaje, ella no contaba con armas pero si con magia, llevo una pequeña daga únicamente por emergencias, ella no era el tipo de poni que solía combatir, al equipar todo, llevo el libro que encontró en la biblioteca, era temprano, por lo cual había tiempo, ella sabía que si dormía, estaba perdida porque ya no estaba bendecida, ya después de eso, termino y se puso su mochila, casi al salir del castillo, Shining Armor estaba ahí, con una cara de enojo y seriedad al mismo tiempo

Twilight: Hermano, debo partir a buscar lo que la princesa Celestia te conto…

Shining: Tu no iras a ninguna parte….

Twilight: Pero hermano si no lo…. *La interrumpe*

Shining Armor: No si yo voy contigo para protegerte

Twilight al escuchar esas palabras, le lleno de alegría saber que su hermano estaría con ella pase lo que pase, en ese momento llego Ángel la potra medica

Ángel Strings: Chica, tengo que informarte que la princesa me pidió que fuera con ustedes, soy la medico de rango mas alto de aquí, por lo cual la princesa me dijo que este para ayudarlos

Shining Armor: Excelente, nos hará falta un casco de tu parte cadete…

Twilight: Estas segura que quieres ir con nosotros, es muy arriesgado…

Ángel Strings: Me asignaron para el bien de tu salud, estoy contigo Twilight Sparkle

Twilight: Muchas gracias, de verdad, bueno debemos partir ahora ya que…*la interrumpen de nuevo*

Guardia Real: ¡Todos ha cubierto, pegasos con armas pesadas aproximándose!

Shining sale galopando afuera del castillo y ve como se aproximan pegasos portando ballestas pesadas, Shining con una mirada penetrante hacia ellos desde lejos, solo sonríe y dice

Shining Armor: No, no lo harán, ¡AHORA!

En eso Flash a lo lejos, asiente con la cabeza una afirmación y presiona una palanca con mecanismo, el suelo de Canterlot se abre automáticamente y sale una torreta de arpones, en el, Flash se monta en la torreta y empieza a disparar 3 flechas por segundo, mientras el resto del pelotón le cambiaba el cargador, derribando un 80% de pegasos, Shining con su ballesta de larga distancia, logra abatir un 10%, mientras los unicornios rescatados de Canterlot derriban al resto con su magia, al contraatacar exitosamente, los unicornios rescatados gritaron "¡Por Equestria!" y galoparon de felicidad, al parecer les pagaron con la misma moneda. Twilight sale del castillo y se sorprende, los pegasos no duraron ni 10 minutos en el territorio de Canterlot, a lo lejos se ve Flash jalando la palanca de nuevo y guardando la ballesta antiaérea.

Twilight: ¡Wow! Hermano, eso ha sido increíble, los han derribado en menos de 10 minutos, ni siquiera dañaron el castillo ni Canterlot

Shining Armor: Es porque en ese momento no estábamos preparados para su ataque, Canterlot tiene mucha defensa, pero tarda en ejecutarse, ahora imagina que tarda en ejecutarse y más en un ataque inesperado, es una total pérdida de tiempo, eso no importa, Canterlot ahora tiene sus defensas, ahora nos podemos ir tranquilos, ¿no es así Twi?

Twilight: Claro que si hermano, ¿dónde está Ángel?

Shining Armor: No te preocupes por ella, fue por sus reservas de medicina, por si se ofrece algo…

Twilight: De acuerdo hermano, hermano tengo una pregunta que hacerte, tu eres comandante de la guardia real, tú debes saber todo tipo de armas tanto reales como de batalla… ¿verdad?

Shining Armor: Si hermanita, conozco una parte de las armas, tanto de distancia, como de precisión, ¿Por qué hermanita, acaso quieres usar una?

Twilight: No hermano, como puedes pensar eso, tengo esa duda, tú sabes que es un ¿"arma de fuego"?

Shining Armor: Hermanita, ¿Cómo sabes que son esos tipos de armas? Casi nadie conoce ese tipo de arma…

Twilight: Leí un libro que encontré, dice todo acerca de ellos, pero alguien arranco las páginas de los planos para fabricarlas, solo tiene extrañas imágenes…

Shining Armor: Mira hermanita, no se mucho acerca de ese tipo de armas…únicamente sé que existe un arma llamada "Revolver" lo use una vez para dar una orden de retirada cuando atacamos un puesto de Changelings, después de eso, lo entregue porque no sabía cómo usarlo, al parecer se necesita mucha destreza…

Twilight: ¿Es algo similar a esto? *Saca el libro con el dibujo del arma*

Shining Armor: Twi, me sorprende que te empiece a gustar eso de las armas, no sabía que tenías interés por ellas….

Twilight: No lo es hermano, solo que el potro que del sueño portaba con ellas, ahora ya sabré como identificarlo cuando lo encuentre…

Shining Armor: Si hermanita, esperemos que sea el único potro que tenga esas armas…

Twilight: Lo se hermano, ¡mira! Ahí viene Ángel

Ángel Strings: Perdón, ¿me tarde? *Guarda unas vendas en su mochila*

Shining Armor: No mucho soldado, ¿lista para partir?

Ángel Strings: Yo siempre estoy lista

Twilight: Esta bien, hora de irnos…

Mientras Twilight, Shining y Ángel salían de las puertas de Canterlot, los unicornios que Shining y su pelotón rescato querían darle un mensaje

Unicornio rescatado: Umm…emm… ¡Hola!, Solo quería daros las gracias por recatarnos y permitiros decirle un mensaje por parte de todos estos unicornios, si… el mensaje es este, Estamos totalmente agradecidos por lo que usted y su pelotón hicieron por nosotros, por lo visto, sabemos que usted saldrá de Canterlot, teniendo la ballesta antiaérea, pegasos intentaran entrar por la entrada de Canterlot, cosa que nos nosotros en su ausencia defenderemos con nuestras vidas, somos unicornios, ¡Canterlot es lo único que nos queda y lo defenderemos a toda costa!...Juntos….

Shining Armor: Es muy bueno de su parte pero no cre…*Lo interrumpen*

Unicornio rescatado: Por favor comandante Shining, es lo menos que podemos hacer por mantener a los unicornios a flote, hágalo por la princesa, hágalo por su princesa…por favor….

Twilight: Hermano, yo creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad, no apoyo mucho esa idea, pero sin ti comandando el poco pelotón que queda y la princesa sin magia, Canterlot no sobrevivirá ante los pegasos….

Shining Armor: *Suspiro* Esta bien hermana, supongo que tienes razón….Ciudadanos, ya que ustedes han escogido esto, los nombro como ¡defensores del pueblo real!

*Todos gritan "Por Equestria"*

Shining, Ángel y Twilight: ¡Por Equestria!

Ya después de esas palabras inspiradoras, los 3 unicornios salen del castillo, y el unicornio rescatado hace una señal, cierran las puertas y se ponen en marcha en reforzar todas las defensas, viendo los actos de los unicornios, Shining se le nota una sonrisa…Ya después de eso, los 3 ponis comienzan su búsqueda al pueblo terrestre


	4. Los heroes terrestres

Cloudsdale, 2 horas después de que Twilight iniciara su viaje….

Spitfire: ¡Demonios! Shining logro reforzar las defensas de Canterlot, ahora será más difícil entrar ahí…tenemos que atacar con todo lo que tengamos, o nunca tendremos acceso a ello que usted busca….

?: Lo sé muy bien, tendré que hacer otro plan, por otro lado, tienen más defensas porque lograron salvar a los unicornios del destierro ahora ellos representan el cargo de guardias de Canterlot, juro que esto no se quedara así, necesitamos desbaratar esas defensas, ¿crees que tu equipo pueda lograrlo?

Spitfire: Claro que sí, los Wonderbolts podrían acabar con eso y más, pero le digo una cosa, los terrestres también tienen que pagar, yo creo que hay que ajustar cuentas con ellos primero, son los más débiles e incompetentes, debemos acabar primero con ellos, mi más sincera disculpa pero mandare a un grupo de Wonderbolts de reconocimiento a buscarlos…

?: Si, se lo que se siente querer vengarte de alguien y no poder hacerlo, tienes mi permiso, ahora dime una cosa, ¿Cloudsdale cuenta con armas de "Asedio"?

Spitfire: ¿A qué se refiere? Claro que si, Cloudsdale cuenta con todo….menos con crédito *lanza una copa de sidra al suelo con odio*

?: Excelente…con eso, nos podremos atacar a los unicornios, manda tu escuadrón ahora a buscar terrestres, no dejes que nadie viva…ya después que asaltemos el castillo, a los unicornios no les quedara de otra más que ir al bosque Everfree a refugiarse, ahí daremos el combate final, necesito que busques un libro en específico cuando entres a Canterlot, un libro muy antiguo que nadie se percató de leer, lo escondí en el pasillo más oscuro de la biblioteca, se, llama "Armas de fuego con mecanismo" tengo un pedazo de las hojas, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que tiene un código en las hojas, yo sé cómo resolverlo…

Al escuchar eso, Spitfire agrado la idea, pero dudo acerca de ese libro…

Spitfire: Claro que sí, el control por fin será nuestro, no sé qué acaba de decir con lo del libro, pero no se preocupe, lo buscare…

?: Excelente, con eso, mi modelo estará completo...y por fin tendr….tendremos nuestra venganza

Spitfire: De acuerdo…partiremos en 5 minutos

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Equestria….

Se hacía noche, Twilight tenía que debía darse prisa, no quería repetir esa sensación de nuevo.

Ángel Strings: ¿En dónde estamos señorita?

Twilight: Estamos cerca, según el mapa mágico, indica la dirección en la que funciono el destierro, la princesa encanto este mapa con la poca magia que le quedaba…debemos estar cerca…

Shining Armor: Hermanita, se hace de noche, no quiero que te pase algo malo…

Twilight: Lo se hermano, por eso debemos darnos prisa, antes de que…. *Escucha algo*

Un ruido provenía desde el cielo, al identificar era un grupo de pegasos reconociendo el lugar, aterrizaron a 30 metros de ellos, afortunadamente, había unas grandes rocas, con las cuales los 3 unicornios se pusieron detrás de ellas, escondiéndose de los pegasos…

Shining Armor: Como me dan ganas de salir y acabar con ellos, ¿Qué hacen los Wonderbolts aquí?, que yo sepa estos pegasos solo iban a ciertos lugares, pero no creí que les gustaba ir al desierto…

Twilight: Están buscando algo, al parecer lo mismo que nosotros…

Ángel Strings: ¿Que se supone que haremos?

Shining Armor: Espiarlos y saber que traman…

Twilight: Buena idea hermano, me acercare y me cubrirán, tengo un hechizo de aumento del oído, denme un minuto…. *Se enfoca en conjurar su hechizo* Listo, ahora podre oír con mas claridad, me pongo en marcha…

Shining Armor: Ten cuidado hermanita, te cubrimos *Saca una ballesta*

Twilight se acercó un poco más a los pegasos y enfoco sus orejas en los pegasos, como si fuera una radio andante

Pegaso: No puedo creer, según la capitana debería estar por aquí

Wonderbolt: Cálmate, nosotros nos encargamos…se hace noche, debemos encontrarlos, aproximadamente ¿cuanto falta para que anochezca?

Guardia pegaso: Como hora y media…hay que darnos prisa

Twilight: Oh esto es malo…

Al momento de dar la vuelta y regresar con Shining y Ángel, ella sintió que la observaban….

Pegaso: ¿Vas a alguna parte?

De eso un pegaso que estaba en una palmera se dejó caer en ella, atrapándola de forma rápida

Twilight: ¡Déjenme ir!

Wonderbolt: Eso quisieras…no puedo creerlo, la estudiante favorita de Celestia…que bonito…estábamos buscando a los terrestres, pero te tenemos a ti, la capitana estará más que satisfecha…

Twilight: ¡¿Suéltenme, quien es su capitana?!

Wonderbolt: Eso no te incluye "alumna" *se empieza a reír*

Mientras, atrás de las rocas….

Shining Armor: ¡Oh no, mi hermana! Debemos hacer algo, ¡pronto!

Ángel Strings: Rápido, creare una distracción y ayudas a tu hermana cuando me vaya…

Ángel salió de las rocas y grito

Ángel Strings: ¡Oigan! ¡¿Quieren un poco de esto?! *Dispara con su ballesta y la flecha pasa rozando a un miembro de los Wonderbolts*

Wonderbolt: Pero que rayos, ¡casi me mata, a por ella!

Ángel empieza a galopar lo más rápido que puede, dejando a Twilight en el suelo, Shining sale de las rocas y desata rápidamente a Twilight

Shining Armor: ¿Estas bien?

Twilight: Eso creo, hay que ¡ayudar a Ángel!

Shining Armor: No te preocupes, lo tenemos controlado *en eso saca un silbato de su mochila haciendo una señal*

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí

*Sonido del silbato*

Ángel Strings: Recibido comandante * se detiene a la gran velocidad que iba*

La potra freno dejando una capa de arena en el aire, dejando ciegos a los Wonderbolts

Wonderbolt: ¡Ah, mis ojos, mis ojos, no puedo ver!

Ángel Strings: Hasta luego llorones…

Shining y Twilight se reagruparon con Ángel y Twilight invoco un campo eléctrico alrededor de los Wonderbolts

Wonderbolts: ¿Recuerdas que somos Wonderbolts verdad?

Twilight: Si, lo recuerdo, pero ese campo eléctrico también te afecta si vuelas a través de el…

Wonderbolt: No eso no, siempre llevamos algo con nosotros *saco una pluma*

Shining Armor: Es una pluma….

Wonderbolt: No es solo una pluma, es un localizador...pronto el equipo de combate estará aquí…les deseo suerte estúpidos unicornios *se empieza a reír*

Ángel Strings: Twilight….

Twilight: *Con su cuerno detona el campo eléctrico, dándole una fuerte descarga al grupo de Wonderbolts*

Shining Armor: ¡Rápido, debemos salir de aquí, antes de que llegue su equipo de combate!

Twilight: El mapa mágico indica que debemos seguir este camino, estamos muy cerca, ¡vámonos!

Los 3 ponis salen de la escena rumbo a las colinas de arena dejando al equipo Wonderbolt de reconocimiento gravemente herido

Ya llegando a las colinas, avistaron a lo lejos un campamento saliendo del desierto, el mapa mágico indicaba esa dirección, ya estaba anocheciendo así que Twilight decidió investigar, ya llegando, había pequeñas casas elaboradas a casco con hojas de palmeras y ramas, todo era muy silencioso, Twiligth le comenzaba a dar sueño, pero Shining la animaba a seguir despierta, encontró una casa fuera de lo común, al parecer era del jefe del campamento

Twilight: Debemos averiguar quiénes son los del campamento, si son pegasos estamos perdidos…

Ángel Strings: Tenemos que tocar la puerta…si es que a varias ramas enredadas con hojas se le puede llamar puerta

Twilight: Hermano, necesito que cubras, regresa a la colina y cúbrenos desde ahí, Ángel ven conmigo, probablemente tendremos más oportunidades si los convencemos nosotras no portando armas…

Shining: Recibido hermanita, me voy a cubrirte *se va galopeando*

Ángel: Esta bien, hora de hacerlo…. *toca la puerta elaborada de ramas*

Twilight: No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto, es un suicidio…

Ángel: A ti se te ocurrió…

Twilight: Lo se, pero pensándolo 2 veces nos van a matar, rápido debemos salir de aquí antes de que esos pegasos..*abren la puerta*

?: No puede ser…Twilight….

En ese momento una potra abrió la puerta, resulto ser la alcaldesa de Ponyville, no se veía nada feliz de ver a las 2 unicornios…ella la miraba con odio y ganas de cobrar algo que tenían pendiente, solo se contuvo y hablo

Alcaldesa: ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡¿no deberías estar en Canterlot con los superiores Unicornios?!

Twilight: Pero Alcaldesa, vinimos a buscar a los terrestres para*la interrumpen*

Alcaldesa: ¿¡Para que!? Para que nos usen contra los pegasos, no gracias Twilight, mi gente fue excluida de Canterlot y Ponyville, todo por la culpa de la princesa, mi gente ahora vive por si sola, ¿tienes idea de cuantos terrestres murieron por las acciones de los pegasos? Al salir de Canterlot quedamos expuestos aquí, y tuvimos que protegernos con lo poco que teníamos, gracias al cielo que todavía hay ponis bondadosos por aquí, ahora por favor sal de aquí antes de que me arrepienta….

Twilight: Pero por favor si tan solo me pudiera escuchar, ellos no fu…*de nuevo la interrumpen*

Alcaldesa: Twilight Sparkle he dicho que salgas de aquí, tanto unicornios y pegasos, ahora muestran una amenaza para nosotros, ahora vete que ya es noche…

Mientras tanto en las colinas de arena…

Shining Armor: Wow, era la alcaldesa y no se ve de muy buen humor, veamos que más ten….*le dan un golpe en la cabeza*

El grupo de pegasos de combate siguió el rastro de los 3 unicornios, al llegar, vio a Shining Armor en la colina y lo noquearon con un golpe de ballesta, lo ataron y se acercaban hacia donde Twilight

Volviendo…

Alcaldesa: Yo pensé que la princesa era diferente, ya veo que me equivoque, sal de aquí ahora Twilight, es mi última advertencia…

Twilight: Con todo el debido respeto Alcaldesa, no me moveré de aquí hasta que me escuche, otra cosa, la princesa no los abandono, ella trataba de protegerlos…

Alcaldesa: ¿Protegernos?, desterrarnos de Canterlot, ¿a eso le llamas proteger?

Twilight guarda silencio durante varios segundos, después de pensar eso, le sale una lágrima del ojo….

Twilight: Esta bien Alcaldesa, comprendo... *Da media vuelta* Vámonos Ángel….

Ángel solo marcaba una expresión de coraje al ver como los intentos de Twiligth fueron en vano….

En ese momento, ya por salir del campamento, se escuchó como una soga caía desde el cielo a toda velocidad, cuando reaccionaron, Ángel y Twilight estaban atascadas en una trampa de sogas, el grupo de Wonderbolts venia cargando a Shining y lo dejaron caer ante los ojos de Twilight

Shining Armor: Herma…na….

Twilight: ¡Hermano!, juro que me las vas a pagar *trata de salir de las sogas enredadizas*

Teniente Wonderbolt: Esto, va por nuestro grupo de reconocimiento *Dispara una ballesta*

El teniente disparo hacia el casco derecho de Shining, el dolor fue terrible pero Shining se negó a quejarse…

Twilight: ¡Hermano!

Teniente Wonderbolt: Ah, ¿no te dolió? *risas* veamos ahora *disparo de ballesta*

El segundo disparo fue al muslo de la pata izquierda de Shining, el dolor se duplico, pero Shining aun en pie…

Twilight: ¡Hermano! *empezaba llorar*

Teniente Wonderbolt: Di adiós hermano *risa*

El teniente apunto a la cabeza de Shining y a punto de disparar, escucho un águila gritar, en ese momento, se escuchó que algo provenía desde arriba, voltearon y una luz cegadora estallo en la cara de los Wonderbolts, de una casa de hojas, salió un potro portando 2 espadas, se puso en 2 patas y desenfundo, una destreza que no se veía en casi ningún poni, ya desenfundado, elimino velozmente a los 2 guardias de un poderoso tajo hacia la mandíbula, custodiaban a Twilight y a Ángel, en el cielo los 3 guardias aéreos que sobraban, cegados por la luz extraña, un extraño potro salió de la arena de un salto, el salto fue muy grande que alcanzo la altura de donde estaban los guardias aéreos, ya en medio de los 3 guardias, llevaba un sombrero y una chamarra negra elegante, de la cual saco 2 revólveres y disparo dos disparos a cada guardia, uno al pecho y el remate en la cabeza, dejándolos terriblemente eliminados, tomo vuelo y cayo a la arena sumergiéndose en ella, el teniente después de ver eso, apunto con su ballesta al poni de las espadas y disparo, el poni reacciono y con una de su espada corto la flecha en 2 partes, tomo la punta y la lanzo a los cascos del teniente, dejándolo herido, el teniente asustado por la situación, dio unos galopes hacia atrás, y el poni del sombrero estaba detrás de él, el teniente al momento de darse la media vuelta, un disparo atravesó su pecho, cayendo al suelo de manera violenta, el poni de las espadas corto las enredaderas, Twiligth y Ángel salieron de ellas, Twilight se quedó un tiempo viendo al poni del sombrero, tenía algo que ella casi olvidaba, recordó y un gesto de sorpresa invadió su cara, la potra se acercó al poni de las espadas y lo mismo noto en el…los 2 ponis se encontraban confundidos, Twilight olvido que su hermano estaba herido y fue a verlo, de eso salió la Alcaldesa y le toco el hombro al extraño poni del sombrero, ya después de ver si su hermano estaba bien, Twiligth tomo coraje para hablar con los 3 ponis, Ángel se quedó con Shining para asistirle como médico, Twilight por la situación no pensó en quedarse callada y le explico todo a la Alcaldesa, sobre el hechizo de Celestia, sobre las muertes inexplicables de los unicornios, que no lo hizo por preferencia, si no por protección, sobre las pesadillas, sobre los 2 potros de su sueño, al saber eso, la Alcaldesa se sintió terriblemente por cómo le hablo a Twilight…ya después de eso los misteriosos ponis de los sueños de Twilight se presentaron…

Twiligth: Y es por eso que Celestia no quería vernos sufrir, sin Celestia sin magia, Equestria no existirá Alcaldesa….

Alcaldesa: Oh por dios Twilight…perdóname del modo que te hable me siento tan terrible…

Twilight: No se preocupe Alcaldesa, como debo le decía, necesitamos que su gente vaya a Canterlot, deben saber que es por una buena razón, si nos aliamos, Equestria no estará del todo perdida…

Alcaldesa: Tienes razón Twilight, pero los demás ponis terrestres están heridos por un ataque reciente de los pegasos, estábamos perdidos hasta que un rayo de esperanza apareció, estos 2 potros nos ayudaron, tienen un valor y una habilidad extraordinaria, por favor preséntense, debo ir a alistar a los ponis terrestres

En eso los 2 ponis silenciosos comenzaron a presentarse, el poni de las espadas tenía un tono de voz muy claro y normal y el poni del sombrero una voz fría pero elegante

Poni de las espadas: Cierto, lamento no haberme presentado antes, me llamo Dark Blade, encantado…

Twilight: Mucho gusto Dark, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Le dice al poni del sombrero-

Poni del sombrero: Oh, disculpa, estaba distraído que modales los míos, mi nombre es Gunner Soul encantado Twiligth

Twilight: El gusto es mío, ¿chicos ustedes no los he visto antes?

Gunner: No que yo sepa señorita, ¿qué opinas tu Dark?

Dark: Nope…

A Twilight le viene una idea de la palabra que Dark dijo…

Twilight: Nope… ¡nope!, ¡Apple Jack!

Gunner: … ¿?

Dark: ….

Twiligth: Chicos, rápido vengan conmigo les cuento en el camino…

Twilight mientras galopeaban hacia la casa de la Alcaldesa, fue platicando con los dos potros terrestres, les menciono sobre los potros de su sueño, eran idénticos a ellos dos, se sorprendieron y Twilight dijo que si no la conocían a ella, ellos respondieron que no, ya llegando con la Alcaldesa, Dark se ofreció a buscarla, Twilight sabía que donde estaría Apple Jack, estaría Pinkie Pie por lo cual dejo de preocuparse, Gunner noto que Twilight estaba por quedarse dormida de pie, al saber eso, Gunner se ofreció a llevarla a una casa de campamento, estando allá, Twilight entro cansada y agotada, le contó a Gunner sobre su sueño, que si dormía, no volvería a despertar a causa de esos demonios que la perseguían, Gunner escuchando a Twilight, preparaba unas mantas para acomodar a Twilight en la casa de acampar, mientras tanto Angel y Shining estaban durmiendo en 2 casas al lado de la de Gunner

Gunner: Lo que dices es terrible, ¿demonios?

Twilight: Si, si duermo, ellos probablemente me mataran, la voz misteriosa que me hablo cuando estaba en coma, me dio la pista, ustedes aparecieron en mi sueño, y me salvaron de los demonios…

Gunner ¿En coma? ¿Pero que la paso señorita?

Twilight: No quiero hablar de eso…

Gunner: Comprendo, tome estas mantas, debo contarle esto a Dark, probablemente el sabrá que hacer, estudio con una amiga suya, su amiga era una intérprete de los sueños

Twilight: Primera vez que escucho esa profesión, ¿Qué es?

Gunner: Un intérprete se conecta en los sueños de las demás personas, sintiendo lo que siente la persona del sueño, ¿me explico?

Twilight: Un poco, pero ya me doy una idea...gracias

Gunner: Por nada señorita, quiero darle algo *Saca algo de su chamarra*

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre?

Gunner: Tome, beba esto *le da una extraña poción con un líquido azul* le ayudara a mantenerse despierta por unas horas…

Twilight: ¡Muchas gracias!

Después de que Twilight bebiera la poción, empezaron a platicar, a Gunner le encantaba el tema de conversación de Twilight y ella opinaba lo mismo, empezaron a conocerse mejor…después de eso, a Gunner le comenzó a dar sueño, se le notaba como bajaba la cabeza con su sombrero, Twilight tenía curiosidad por ver los ojos de Gunner ya que lo tapaba una sombra del sombrero, Gunner se levantó y puso su chamarra arriba de una cómoda, se quitó sus revólveres y Twilight no pudo contenerse en preguntar acerca de esos misteriosos artefactos

Twilight: Gunner, cuéntame sobre esas 2 armas tuyas, por lo que veo son letales, las vi en un libro pero nunca vi una real…

Gunner: Eso es porque ya casi no se encuentran en Equestria, y porque están prohibidas, pero por esta rebelión de los pegasos, no permitiré que mi pueblo caiga cuando no tiene como defenderse, te explicare, un revolver *Saca el revolver* tiene 6 disparos de una bala de 3.47 mm, es una poderosa bala pesada tanto en cortas y largas distancias, con una bala de esas puedo penetrar fácilmente una armadura de un pegaso, para recargar un revolver en una situación de combate resulta ser completamente difícil, pero una vez teniendo destreza, no es difícil…soy un ingeniero de combate, por lo cual mi especialidad es fabricar modelos de armas tanto de ofensa como defensa, explosivos caseros, trampas, cañones, modificaciones, armas de asedio todo eso, pero ya…mucha información…

Twilight no creyó las palabras y la determinación para decirlas, Gunner resulto idéntico a ella, después de eso, Twilight despertó su interés por la ingeniería en combate, pero no le dijo nada a Gunner, siguieron platicando y en ese momento Dark llego, les hablo acerca de lo del sueño de Twilight y fue corriendo rápidamente por un libro a su casa de acampar, regreso y rápidamente lo abrió, leyó unas cosas y se puso en marcha en la explicación…

Dark: Veras…tendrás que estar dispuesta a confiar en mi cuando te digo que debes dormir, Gunner y yo nos adentraremos en tus sueño y viviremos lo que tu estas soñando conectados espiritualmente, lo que tu veas, lo veremos todos, esos demonios no podrán hacerte daño con nosotros adentro de el…

Twilight: No tengo miedo, sé que ustedes me ayudaran...

Gunner: Precisamente….

Dark: Entonces aquí vamos *abre su mochila y saca una jeringa y una poción con un líquido blanco* esto que ves aquí, es un remedio para remover el energetizante que te dio Gunner para mantenerte despierta, al minuto estarás completamente dormida, ahí nosotros entraremos atraves del conjuro de intérpretes de sueños, ¿lista?

Twilight: Lista…

Dark: De acuerdo, esto va a doler un poco *le inyecta*

Twilight: ….

Gunner: ¿Todo bien?

Twilight: Si, supongo, solo que no me…*cae al suelo pero Gunner la alcanza a atrapar*

Gunner: Rápido Dark, conjura…

Dark: ¡Aquí voy!

Los 2 potros eran terrestres y no podían conjurar con su cuerno, así que se verían forzados a usar brujería, era distinto, la brujería la usan todo tipo de razas porque conjuran atraves de libros mágicos, cosa con la que Dark portaba, Dark terminando el conjuro, fueron absorbidos por un hoyo amarillo que salía del cuerno de Twilight.

**Disculpen por tardar un poco, los episodios se harán más largos dependiendo el capítulo, no demorare en el capítulo 5 lo juro, ¡hasta otra nos vemos! :D**


	5. La reunion

Dark: Ah...espera, creo que… ¡funciono!, un momento, ¿Gunner, hermano estas ahí?

Gunner: Si, por aquí...no puedo sentir mi hombro… ¿dónde están mis revólveres?

Dark: Deben estar en algún lado, igual que mis katanas, el sueño de Twilight surtirá efecto en menos de treinta segundos, debemos encontrarlos rápido, esas cosas de su sueño no tardaran en venir por ella…

El lugar en el que se encontraban, parecía ser un bosque, similar al bosque Everfree, pero veinte por ciento más terrorífico, Gunner no dudo acerca de lo tenebroso que era el sueño, por lo cual se puso en marcha en buscar su armamento, sonidos de demonios se escuchaban, el tiempo seguía corriendo y los sementales apresuradamente buscaban entre la maleza y los troncos de los árboles, los susurros se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y más terroríficos hasta que Dark encontró una de sus dos katanas, él sabía que con eso podía defenderlos, Gunner sin haber tenido respuesta, solo encontró la pluma de color guindo de su sombrero, cosa que no le dio importancia, el tiempo se agotó y lo peor estaba por comenzar, un rayo cayó del cielo y donde cayó, estaba Twilight, ella estaba…dormida cómodamente y relajada, tal y como debería ser en su sueño normal, estaba rodeada por un pequeño escudo que emitía una luz blanca y azul, algo más la estaba protegiendo, las cosas iniciaron y de la nada, potros demonios salieron de la tierra, Dark tomo coraje y sin temor fue hacia ellos, Gunner al no encontrar sus armas, tomo un pedazo de rama fina y dura del suelo, arranco unas lianas de un árbol musgoso, y una roca del tamaño del palo, fabrico un martillo casero, rápidamente sin problema lo hizo, un demonio se acercaba hacia él, no pudiéndose defender por tratar de terminar el martillo, Dark con su katana logro partirlo en 2, deformando al demonio y haciéndolo desaparecer, Gunner agradecido, levanta el martillo y se pone en marcha en defender a Twilight, en el cielo se veía el amanecer, sabían que debían contener a los demonios hasta que saliera el sol…un demonio se escabullo hacia el escudo de Twilight, lo golpeo pero recibió una fuerte descarga con un destello azul haciéndolo desaparecer, el luminoso sol casi estaba en el cielo, Gunner seguía aturdiendo a los demonios mientras Dark tajo por tajo acababa con ellos hasta que finalmente el amanecer llego, los demonios al recibir la luz del sol, emitieron un aterrador grito y se desintegraron, el escudo mágico de Twilight desapareció, junto con la katana de Dark, Gunner noto en su casco que estaba destellando un color amarillo, lo mismo paso con Dark y Twilight, era momento de despertar...

Despertaron, Gunner se encontraba en el suelo, Dark en un rincón de la cómoda y Twilight seguía dormida en la cama….

Gunner: Dios santo, eso fue realmente espeluznante, pero lo logramos Dark, ¡pudimos salvar a Twilight!

Dark: Si, afortunadamente lo logramos, no puedo creer que el hechizo haya funcionado, realmente agradezco a mi amiga por darme ese libro…

Gunner: Twiligth al parecer no ha despertado, se nota que en realidad estaba muy cansada, como sea, iré a tomar un baño, estoy del asco, despierta al hermano de Twilight por cierto, ¿cómo se llamaba?

Dark: Shining creo…de acuerdo eso hare, también iré a establecer los puesto de vigilancia *sale de la casa*

Gunner: *Suspiro* vaya gran noche….

Después de que las cosas salieron exitosamente, Shining avisado por el mensaje de Dark, llego a la casa de acampar donde se encontraba Twilight, estaba despierta y se veía más relajada, de verdad necesito dormir…

Shining: Hermanita, que bueno que ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?

Twilight: Más relajada hermanito, de verdad me hizo falta dormir, ¿Cómo sigues de tus heridas por cierto?

Shining: Duelen, pero me han pasado cosas peores, que bueno que tengo conmigo a un médico tan avanzado como Ángel…

Twilight: Ah… esa unicornio, tantos favores que nos ha hecho, es una excelente amiga… ¿Dónde está ahora?

Shining: No te preocupes hermanita, ella por sus excelentes conocimientos, la alcaldesa le pidió que asistiera a ayudar a los ponis terrestres heridos, está en el segundo campamento no muy lejos de aquí, adentrándose un poco más el bosque de ahí *se asoma a la puerta y señala el bosque*

Después de eso, Shining salió de la casa de acampar, a los quince segundos volvió con una canasta

Shining: Toma hermanita, lo hicieron para ti, un sándwich de margaritas, cómelo, de verdad te harán falta vitaminas

Twiligth: ¡Oh, gracias!

Twilight felizmente comía su almuerzo sin pensarlo, también estaba hambrienta, no había comido desde la mañana pasada que partió en busca de los terrestres, acabando su comida, le llego una duda a su cabeza…

Twilight: Hermano, ¿Quién cocino esto que le quedo delicioso?

Shining: Oh hermanita, esta comida la hizo, él y ella…

Después de que Shining abriera las cortinas de hojas estaba Gunner, de ahí comenzó y dijo…

Gunner: ¿Qué tal la comida Twilight?

Twilight: Deliciosa, no puedo creer que también supieras cocinar, ¡gracias!

Gunner: No me agradezcas a mí, agradécele a ella *abre las cortinas*

Cuando Shining abrió por segunda vez la cortina, Twilight se llevó una sorpresa, era…era, ¡Pinkie Pie!, estaba seria y al ver a Twilight, su rostro cambio a un gesto de alegría como era de costumbre, Twilight al ver a una de sus amigas, se levantó de la cama y corrió a abrazarla, fue un momento tan feliz poder saber que aún estaban con vida, después de eso, Shining salió de la casa de a campar a buscar a Dark para preparar las pocas tropas terrestres para escoltarlas a Canterlot, Gunner, Twilight y Pinkie se quedaron adentro de la casa, Ángel termino su noble causa de ayuda y volvió con Twilight, al ver el gran momento no dijo nada por miedo a estropearlo, se quedó callada junto con Gunner, ya después, Pinkie y Twilight platicaron…

Twilight: ¡Pinkie! me alegro tanto de poder verte amiga, por un momento creí que no te volvería a…a ver…

Pinkie Pie: Hay tontita, como puedes pensar así, nos sabemos cuidar súper duper solas…

Twilight: ¿Solas…donde…donde esta Applejack?

Pinkie Pie: Oh, no te preocupes por ella, está en una misión de reconocimiento, me dijo que cuidara el campamento, pero yo no sé cuidar campamentos, a menos que…. *la interrumpen*

Twilight: Esta bien con esa información Pinkie, ¿no sabes cuándo regresara?, debemos abandonar el puesto de acampar, los pegasos volverán por nosotras...

Pinkie: Yo creo que no ha de tardar Twilight, pero si esos pegasos regresan, juro que las pagaran… ¡Twiligth!

Twilight: Que pasa Pinkie…

Pinkie: ¿Tú y mi mejor amigo ya se conocían?

Twilight: ¿Mejor amigo? Pinkie que yo sepa, solo conozco a Cheese Sándwich…

Pinkie Pie: No tontita, ese es mi amigo de fiestas, me refiero a Gunner y su amigo que casi no habla, tal vez es mimo o algo así…

Twilight: Ohm, ¿hablabas de Gunner?, no sabía que era tu mejor amigo, ¿eso es verdad Gunner?

Gunner se encontraba durmiendo con el sombrero cubriéndole la cara (Similar cuando Applejack se duerme debajo de los arboles)

Twiligth: Ohm, mal momento jeje…

Ángel Strings: Disculpe señorita no es por molestarla, Shining me dijo que viene siendo hora de irnos, hay mucho trabajo por delante…

Twilight: No hay problema Ángel, ¿Pinkie ya estas lista?

Pinkie: ¡Súper duper lista!

Twilight: Ok, entonces hay que reunirnos, espérame allá afuera, despertare a Gunner

Pinkie: ¡Okey dokey lokey!

Gunner dormía tranquilamente, Twilight estaba a dispuesta a lanzarle una almohada, pero se le ocurrió la curiosa idea de saber cómo era su rostro, su sombrero interponía entre el, si dispuso a quitárselo sigilosamente…camino hacia él y ya tomándolo con el casco…

Dark: ¡Gunner! Ven rápido, tenemos problemas...

Gunner despertó rápidamente y Twilight despisto como pudo, atrás de él había un cajón, despisto abriéndolo…

Twilight: Ah…emm, con permiso Gunner, sacare algo de ese cajón…

Gunner: Oh, discúlpame Twilight, me dormí en mi hora de servicio, adelante *Sale de la casa de acampar*

Cuando Gunner salió, Dark se asomó por la cortina viendo a Twilight con una sonrisa…

Dark: Disculpa por eso…

Twiligth dio igualmente una sonrisa y salió afuera con los demás ponis, ya afuera vio que todos estaban reunidos, desde lejos del campamento, se veía a Pinkie haciendo una señal para que fuera hacia donde ella estaba, fue felizmente hacia ella, llegando, había una mesa con planos arriba de ellos, en la mesa estaba la Alcaldesa, Shining , Dark y Ángel se sentó en una silla y se puso de acuerdo con ellos, ya que ellos sabían mover tropas, Twiligth como una princesa, haría falta para organizar los preparativos y las tropas, Gunner se encontraba vigilando el perímetro…

Alcaldesa: Que bueno que estas aquí Twilight, perdón, princesa Twilight, es momento de que usted planee una estrategia para mover a los terrestres, llegaron informes del equipo de reconocimiento, pegasos tienen tropas aéreas vigilando los perímetros…Dark tiene más información…

Twilight: Llámeme Twilight por favor, Dark te escucho…

Dark: Esta bien…lo que ocurre, contamos con pocos ponis, son pocos pero saben cómo defenderse, sugiero una defensa perfecta, sugiero fabricar escudos con los materiales de las casas de acampar, protegernos y que otro grupo de arqueros los ataque por sorpresa, si los pegasos están dispuestos a atacarnos terrestres, no serán problema para mi legión, mi legión cuenta con Gunner, Pinkie y *La interrumpe*

Twilight: Espera, ¡Pinkie! ¿Hablas enserio? ¡No voy a poner en riesgo a mis amigas!

Dark: Discúlpeme princesa, pero Pinkie es una ayuda formidable…

Twilight: ¿Ah sí? Pruébalo…

Dark: Como desee majestad… ¡Pinkie, tu turno de demostrar lo que vales!

Pinkie: ¡Okey dokey lokey!

Pinkie camino a donde estaba Gunner vigilando el perímetro, ella le solicito un duelo, Gunner acepto recargando sus revólveres con balas de pintura que tenía en su mochila, ya iniciando el combate, la cosa se puso interesante…

Twilight: ¡Oh por dios, oh por dios!

Dark: Tranquila, le enseñe bien…

El combate inicia y Gunner corre hacia ella, ella confiada a darle el golpe mientras corría, Gunner se agacho evitando el golpe de Pinkie, al voltear hacia donde Pinkie, Gunner le dio un fuerte golpe, Pinkie no se vio como si le hubiera dolido, tomo arena de la tierra y la lanzo a los ojos de Gunner, no pudiendo ver, le dio dos golpes seguidos junto con una patada al costado, Gunner reacciona y desenfunda, dos disparos, uno a la pata derecha y el otro a su casco, Pinkie sufriendo un poco de dolor no pudo hacer nada, Gunner activo su habilidad…

Gunner: ¡Ráfaga mágica!

Su habilidad le hacía disparar balas mágicas sin parar, Pinkie reaccionando, saco de la nada su cañón de fiestas, al parecer el cañón no se veía como el típico cañón azul, tenía algo raro en él, Pinkie activo su cañón y absorbió las balas mágicas, regresándoselas hacia él, Gunner cambio su gesto de seriedad por uno de angustia al saber que todos esos proyectiles se convirtieron en una bala mágica del tamaño de su cabeza, Gunner rápidamente reacciono y lanzo un extraño artefacto a la bala mágica eliminando la magia y haciéndola desaparecer, con sus revólveres recargo rápidamente, en eso Pinkie corrió hacia él, a punto de darle un golpe, volvió a sacar su cañón de fiestas y dio un impacto directo hacia Gunner haciendo que saliera volando por los aires, acomodo su cañón de fiestas viendo al cielo y dio 5 disparos al cielo, Gunner reaccionando en el aire, termino de recargar proyectiles de luz, y disparo a esas 5 bolas que se dirigían hacia él, de su mochila saco otro extraño artefacto en forma de sabanas, le quedaba un último proyectil, concentro su disparo y disparo hacia el cañón, haciéndolo romper la parte delantera, al saber que lo rompió jalo el cordón de su mochila abriendo una especie de bolsa de aire, reduciendo su caída desde el cielo, cayendo con tranquilidad al suelo, se puso en combate de nuevo y lanzo otro artefacto de luz contra Pinkie, dejándola ciega temporalmente, Gunner volvió a activar su habilidad y Pinkie no pudo defenderse, todas las ráfagas de proyectiles de pintura mágicos fueron contra ella, una niebla de colores se generó en donde Pinkie fue afectada, al irse la niebla, Gunner no creyó lo que vio, Pinkie no estaba, al darse la media vuelta, recibió un fuerte golpe con una palo de piñata, esta vez Gunner salió afectado, y Pinkie activo su habilidad.…

Pinkie: ¡Pinkie, Pie, Style!

De la nada, más de 10 cañones de fiesta rodearon a Gunner, tratando de escapar, Pinkie saco una silla (De la nada) y ato a Gunner a ella dejándolo inmovilizado y vulnerable, Pinkie salto por los aires como acróbata y grito

Pinkie: ¡Hagamos que esta fiesta comience!

Miles de balas de cañón mágico dispararon a Gunner, fueron tantas que igualmente se generó otra niebla gris, al despejarse la niebla, Gunner se encontraba en el suelo, lo cual hizo pensar a Pinkie que había ganado, se acercó hacia él y lo levanto, al verlo de cerca, no era Gunner, solo era un pedazo de árbol con forma de él, Pinkie realmente sorprendida, no quiso voltear a los lados, sabía lo que iba a pasar…algo frio le toco la espalda y de repente Pinkie dio media vuelta, teniendo su palo de piñata con ella, dio media vuelta y Gunner dio 4 disparos y Pinkie golpeo en la cabeza con todas las fuerzas del mundo, los 2 cayeron al suelo afectados, donde supieron todos, que tenían el mismo nivel de combate, Twilight quedo con la boca abierta sin decir nada, Dark corrió hacia ellos y les dio una poción de revitalización, los 2 se levantaron y se tomaron la mano agradeciendo el épico combate, Pinkie corrió hacia Twilight y dijo

Pinkie: Cierra esa boca, moscas podrían entrar, Twilight, ¿eso prueba que puedo estar en la legión?

Twilight seguía en trance con los ojos abiertos….

Pinkie: Twilight, ¡Twilight!, reacciona tontilla *sopla con un silbato*

Twilight: ¡Oh por Celestia! Pinkie, eso fue…impresionante…

Pinkie: Gracias, ¿ahora podre estar en la legión?

Twilight: Me va doler decirte esto por ser mi amiga Pinkie, pero eso es un… ¡Sí!

Pinkie: ¡Weeeeheee!

Gunner: Buen trabajo, aun siento esos cañonazos en mi cuerpo…volviendo a la estrategia, Dark no terminaste de explicarte…

Dark: Oh, cierto, mi legión consistía en Gunner, Pinkie, Octavia, es una poni de Canterlot, luego te la presento, y ocupo 2 ponis más que sepan defenderse…

Shining: Cuenta conmigo Dark…

Twilight: ¡Hermano, tu no iras a ninguna parte!

Shining: Lo siento hermana, debo ir, tengo que…*es interrumpido*

Twilight: No iras sin mi hermanito…

Al escuchar eso, Shining sonrió y dijo

Shining: Esta bien, Dark, ¿estamos completos?

Dark: Mas que perfectos, el grupo de terrestres escoltas portaran escudos protegiéndose de cualquier amenaza pegaso, tú, yo, Twilight, Ángel y Octavia, vendrán conmigo en primera línea, me refiero a adelan…*lo interrumpen*

Shining: Dark, yo también organizo pelotones, sé que es estar en primera línea…

Dark: De acuerdo, perdón, mientras que Gunner y Pinkie estarán en defensa inferior, estarán atrás de los escoltas para protegerlos de cualquier emboscada…estaríamos completos, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Gunner: Listo…

Pinkie: ¡Lista!

Twilight: Lista… ¿pero quién es Octavia?

Shining: ¡Mas que listo!

Ángel Strings: ¡Yo nací lista!

Dark: Entonces en marcha, como te dije antes Twilight, te la presento cuando la veas…

?: Un momento ponis, ¡a donde creen que van sin mí!

Una extraña voz de yegua se escuchó en la pequeña zona de reunión, Twilight al escuchar se hizo una idea, Pinkie se le hizo una sonrisa a la boca, Shining solo sonrió, a Gunner le llamo la atención, Ángel se quedó callada y Dark estaba serio normalmente, al dar la media vuelta todos los ponis, se encontraron con la potra más honesta de todas, nadie más que Applejack, ella tiro su mochila y fue corriendo hacia Twilight, la abrazo y nuevamente otro feliz momento sucedió, duro pocos segundos ya que Applejack noto que llevaban prisa, en eso, Dark agrego a Applejack a segunda línea ya que Pinkie le conto sobre las hazañas de ella a Dark, haciéndolo entender que era una potra que defendía lo que más le importaba, Gunner no conocía del nada a Applejack, por lo que solo callo al igual que Ángel, ya después de eso, tomaron los planos y se los explicaron al grupo terrestre escolta, rápidamente Gunner tomo una de las espadas de Dark y empezó a cortar los pedazos de madera de las casas de acampar, con sus técnicas de planificación, construyo escudos de madera, no contaba con muchos materiales, por lo cual no pudo construir un artefacto mayor, finalmente termino, mientras que Shining y Dark le explicaban mejor a Applejack y al pelotón escolta acerca de los que debían hacer, tanto que Ángel preparaba sus jeringas, vendas y remedios de médico, Pinkie reparaba su cañón de fiestas, Octavia tocaba sus melodías y algo que no sabía ningún poni, sus melodías eran magia pura, hechizos puros fabricados por la melodía de su Cello, Gunner recargaba sus revólveres con proyectiles cortantes, con un pedazo sobrante de cuero de la casa de acampar fabrico una bandolera, una correa que se puso en la espalda, con ella equipo 6 extraños artefactos con una etiqueta de un ala de pegaso dentro de un signo de prohibido…todos los ponis escucharon un silbatazo de parte de la Alcaldesa dándoles un mensaje

Alcaldesa: Todos los ponis, listos para partir a Canterlot en 5 minutos, pelotón de primera línea en 3 minutos, grupo terrestres escolta en 4 minutos, pelotón de defensa inferior en 5 minutos, ¡a sus posiciones todos!

Al escuchar eso, los ponis terrestres y los pelotones se agruparon, Twilight paso a dar un último chequeo para ver si todo seguía en orden, fue al pelotón de defensa inferior y vi a Pinkie, Applejack y Gunner, vio la bandolera con los artefactos de Gunner y no pudo contenerse de la curiosidad

Twilight: ¿Hey Gunner, que son esas cosas que tienes en la bandolera?

Gunner: Oh, hola, esto que ves aquí es otro tipo de arma de fuego, llamada explosivo, este artefacto es similar a un reloj, pulsas este botón y tendrás 10 segundos para lanzarlo, si no lo lanzas, terminaras con resultados mortíferos…

Twilight: Suena peligroso Gunner….

Gunner: Es porque es peligroso, este explosivo es tan letal que puede acabar con una casa de 2 cargas…

Twilight: Servirá de ayuda contra los pegasos, por favor ten cuidado…

Gunner: Confía en mi Twilight…

Y de repente la Alcaldesa da el siguiente mensaje

Alcaldesa: ¡Atención a todos los ponis, segunda llamada, todos a sus posiciones, segunda llamada para partir a Canterlot, preparen sus ballestas, escudos, armaduras, cañones y lo que necesiten!

Twilight al escuchar la segunda llamada, fue con los grupos de escolta a revisar rápidamente…

Twilight: ¿Todo en orden?

Terrestre escolta: Si realeza, tenemos todo listo, a su señal usaremos los escudos para protegernos de los pegasos…

Twilight: De acuerdo señor, recuerden, estén atentos, no sabemos los trucos que tengan los pegasos al emboscarnos…

Terrestre escolta: ¡Recibido princesa, estaremos muy atentos a los pegasos y a su señal!

Por tercera vez la Alcaldesa anuncia su último aviso

Alcaldesa: ¡Tercera llamada a todos pelotón de primera línea pónganse este listo, partimos en 20 segundos!

Twilight corre hacia su pelotón

Shining: ¿Lista hermanita?

Twilight: Lista…

Dark: No se alejen, recuerden que nuestro objetivo es proteger a esta gente inocente *saca sus espadas*

Ángel: Puedes contar que no les pasara nada *Saca su ballesta*

Mientras tanto en Defensa inferior, se encontraba Applejack cerrando un carruaje terrestre con dificultad, se acerca Gunner y le ayuda a cerrarlo, cuando terminaron, los dos ponis chocaron miradas, como si algo hubieran recordado, Applejack no podía ver sus ojos debido a la sombra del sombrero, pero Gunner si…

Pinkie: Chicos... ¡Chicos! Vámonos el carruaje está avanzando y debemos proteger tontillos…

Gunner: ¿Qué? ¡Oh, cierto, vámonos!

En eso todo el pueblo terrestre partió hacia Canterlot.


	6. Una amistad traicionada

**Antes de comenzar, este capítulo contendrá partes inexplicables acerca de que es cada artefacto, por favor léanlo completo y lo último del capítulo, gracias.**

Campamento terrestre, a punto de partir hacia Canterlot, diez de la mañana…

Alcaldesa: Muy bien todos los ponis listos para partir, ¡Twilight da la orden de avanzar!, tu nos guiaras hasta el castillo

Twilight: De acuerdo alcaldesa *levanta una bandera de color verde*

Ponis terrestres: Bandera verde, ¡todas las unidades muévanse!

Y así es como iniciaron su viaje, al salir al desierto, todo estaba silencioso, Shining miraba hacia los lados, como sí algo fuera a pasar, Dark solo seguía caminando y guiando, Twilight y Ángel conversaban seriamente, el pelotón de Gunner volteaba hacia atrás cada 5 minutos, el cielo estaba nublado, como si una lluvia se aproximaba, los ponis escoltas estaban nerviosos, ya un tiempo después, Dark avisto una silueta de un poni en medio del desierto, no distinguió si era terrestre, pegaso o unicornio, desenfundo su espada seriamente y pidió a Twilight luz roja (Señal de alto)

Twilight: De acuerdo… *Saca una bandera color rojo*

Terrestre escolta: ¡Alto todo poni!

Shining y Ángel prepararon sus ballestas mientras Dark caminaba hacia la silueta de la extraña silueta del poni hasta que…

Gunner: ¡Dark atrás de nosotros hay otro poni, nos emboscaran sean lo que sean!

Al gritar eso, una de las dos siluetas caminaban hacia la escolta, Pinkie rápidamente entro a la carroza donde estaba su cañón de fiestas, teniendo así un arma andante, apunto hacia las siluetas y le dijo a Gunner

Pinkie: A tu señal… *Recarga el cañón de fiestas*

Gunner galopeo a donde estaba Dark y pidió el permiso para poder disparar, él sabía que si no hacían algo, terminarían muertos…

Dark: De ninguna manera Gunner, si disparamos, ¿Qué tal si son inocentes? no podre perdonármelo…

Gunner: Te entiendo lo sabes, pero piensa en nuestro pueblo… ¡ardera!

Dark cierra los ojos y con trabajo dice…

Dark: No te dejare hacerlo…pero hay que ir a investigar antes de que sea tarde….

Gunner: De acuerdo, ¡Pinkie, cúbreme!

Pinkie: ¡Okey dokey lokey! *Apunta hacia la dirección en la que caminaría Gunner*

Gunner fue por la primer silueta que venía de la parte de atrás, mientras el pelotón de primera línea observaba como se acercaba, camino hacia la silueta trasera, no le faltaba mucho por lo cual desenfundo sus armas, llegando a 5 metros de la silueta, le grito…

Gunner: ¡Da la cara o sufre las consecuencias!

Al no tener respuesta del extraño poni repitió…

Gunner: ¡Dije! *apunta con su revolver* ¡Da la cara o sufre las consecuencias, tienes diez segundos!...

Mientras tanto el escuadrón de primera línea…

Dark: Disculpe estimado, muéstrate o aléjate de la escolta o me veré forzado a hacerlo por mi cuenta…

?: Me temo que eso no será posible…

Dark: ¿Porque no te lo piensas un poco? Tienes medio minuto…

Ángel: Dark, no tiene caso, debemos identificar si es pegaso o no…

Dark: Lo sé, Shining ven conmigo, habrá que acércanos, Twilight y Ángel retrocedan a la escolta y protejan si sucede algo…

En eso los 2 sementales se acercaron más a la silueta, llegaron hasta ella y el poni misterioso estaba de espaldas…

Dark: ¿Suficiente tiempo para ti?

?: No lo creo, prepárense para saber que es el sufrimiento *despliega sus alas y vuela a toda velocidad hacia arriba*

Dark: ¡Es un pegaso! ¡Abran fue…!*Algo le explota en el suelo*

El pegaso había colocado una trampa de dinamita en el suelo, haciendo volar a Shining y Dark, afortunadamente no les paso nada, Twilight y Ángel salieron corriendo abandonando de la escolta, Gunner al escuchar la explosión le dio la señal a Pinkie y dio 2 cañonazos mientras Gunner acribillaba al segundo poni misterioso, pasaron 10 segundos y miles de proyectiles habían salido de las armas mágicas de Gunner, al acercarse al cadáver del poni misterioso, no era más que otra distracción, era un maniquí de vestidos, Gunner reacciono y al momento de dar media vuelta, miro al cielo y de las nubes empezaron a salir legiones de pegasos de ellas, reaccionando galopeo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la escolta y ordeno posiciones de defensa

Gunner: ¡Demonios! ¡Posiciones de defensa ya, Pinkie derríbalos *Saca otro de sus extrañas creaciones*!

Pinkie: ¡Okey! ¿Pero qué hay de Dark y que es eso?

Gunner: Es verdad, tengo que ayudarlos, quédate aquí a defender con Applejack, por favor no les des el gusto de que nos eliminen de la faz de la tierra…*Sale galopando hacia Dark y compañía*

En eso los pegasos empezaron a dar pasadas con sus ballestas, Pinkie y Applejack defendían formidablemente mientras los terrestres se cubrían con los escudos, Gunner galopando a toda velocidad, dio un salto y saco sus revólveres de nuevo, en el salto 3 pegasos lo embistieron en el aire, el reaccionando dio un disparo a un casco al primer pegaso, un golpe en el estómago al segundo, al tercero una dolorosa patada, Gunner cayó al suelo, llegando a donde estaban Shining estaba ayudando a Dark, mientras las chicas defendían, Ángel rápidamente saco uno botiquín y uso antibióticos mágicos y le inyecto un rehabilitador haciendo que dejara de dolerle y sangrar su herida, por parte de Shining no hubo problema ya que el portaba su poderosa armadura de Canterlot, Twilight vio que un carruaje aéreo se aproximaba a metros de distancia, Shining al ver eso cargo a Dark…

Shining: ¡Rápido! No hay tiempo, Gunner, hermana, Ángel, cúbranme en lo que llevo a Dark hasta la escolta, no debemos permitir que pase algo, ¡en marcha!

Shining comenzó a galopar con dificultad ya que Dark estaba en su espalda por lo cual era difícil movilizarse, Twilight, Gunner y Ángel disparaban sin parar, llegaron otras dos carrozas a metros de distancia, atrás de las carrozas llevaban un contenedor cada una, en eso se escuchó un silbatazo y todos los pegasos dieron retirada hacia los carruajes aéreos aterrizados, Shining ya había llegado a la escolta junto con el resto de sus amigos, Applejack rápidamente los guio hacia dentro del carruaje donde se encontraba Pinkie y su cañón, Gunner subió hacia donde estaba Pinkie para echar un vistazo… había 3 filas de pegasos formados detras de los carruajes aéreos, en eso todos los pegasos se retiraron hacia atrás de los contenedores y Gunner noto como los contenedores se estaban abriendo, miro más detalladamente y logro ver como toda una legión de pegasos con armaduras pesadas salían de él, noto también un poni con armadura que se veía muy diferente, al parecer era el que los comandaba, Gunner bajo rápidamente y les conto al resto del equipo

Gunner: ¡De donde rayos sacaron para fabricar armaduras pesadas!, esto está mal, no podremos con ellos a menos que... *Se queda pensando profundamente*

Twilight: Habrá que defendernos con lo que tengamos…

Shining: Hermanita, lo que esos pegasos traen puesto es equipamiento avanzado, nosotros no contamos con armamento, habrá que pedir retirada antes de que el pueblo terrestre huya por su cuenta…

Ángel: Creo que es verdad Twilight, no hay solución…

En eso Dark escuchaba, estaba tan aturdido que solo alcanzo a decir unas palabras…

Dark: Mecha…Gunner…. *Cierra los ojos con dificultad*

Twilight: Dark… ¿Dark?

Ángel: Rayos, está demasiado aturdido, dudo mucho que pueda combatir en esas condiciones…

Shining: Lo sabemos, pero dijo algo acerca de Gunner, solo dijo "Mecha"

Gunner: El arma mecha…

Los 3 ponis se le quedaron mirando a Gunner muy dudosamente, Twiligth pregunto…

Twilight: Que es…el "Arma Mecha"

Gunner: Es un arma, una muy poderosa y peligrosa arma…solo lo pude conjurar una vez, pero fue una de mis creaciones más peligrosas que pude hacer, los resultados fueron perfectos pero el prototipo no dura demasiado…

Shining: Pero en que consiste Gunner, vidas terrestres dependen de ti…

Gunner: Si te lo digo no me creerías así que dejémoslo así, es riesgosa para quienes la conjuran, ocupan 3 fuentes de magia y una para ejecutar el conjuro…

Twilight: Por favor Gunner, ¿podrías explicarte mejor?

Gunner: Ocupamos 3 ponis que generen magia, me refiero a ponis unicornios y a alguien que pueda resistir la magia del poder del Mecha en su cuerpo…

En eso se escuchaba como las puertas de los contenedores se cerraban...

Ángel: ¿Escucharon eso? No queda mucho tiempo

Twilight: No seguiré preguntándote que es tu Mecha, pero si nos puede ayudar a combatir a los pegasos, no me importa lo demás…Hermano, Ángel, somos unicornios podemos alimentar el conjuro de Gunner con nuestra magia…pero… ¿quién conducirá al dichoso Mecha?

Gunner: Lamentablemente no puedo, mi motivo es personal…

En eso Dark abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Gunner y dijo…

Dark: Yo…lo hare...

Gunner: Dark, es peligroso, ya sabes lo que me paso, si conduces eso, posiblemente no sobrevivirás con tanto poder que poseerás dentro del mecha…

Dark: Te…explicare…es demasiado…poder el que…tiene….pero mira….mis condiciones…estoy débil sin nada…de poder…tengo que….hacerlo…confía en mi…

Gunner suspiro y pensó acerca de la teoría de Dark…

Gunner: Créeme que si te pasa algo, los pegasos arderán…Twiligth, Shining, Ángel, prepárense allá afuera, abran un pequeño espacio entre los terrestres, que los pegasos de metal no los vean…

Dark: Gracias…

En eso, los 5 ponis salen de la carroza, Pinkie avisto que los pegasos blindados preparaban sus espadas y comenzaban a caminar hacia la escolta lentamente así que comenzó a preparar el cañón

Pinkie: Arderán, nadie se mete con Pinkie y sus amigos

Gunner: ¡Pinkie, necesito que elimines a tantos pegasos como puedas, solo son 5 filas de 8 pegasos pesados, no creo que sea mucho para ti!

Pinkie: ¡De ninguna manera tontillo!

Pinkie tomo aire y jalo del gatillo del cañón, haciendo disparar montones de bolas pesadas ardiendo en llamas, disparando sin parar, se agotaron sus municiones, saco un catalejo y vio que únicamente de los cuarenta pegasos pesados, solo derribo a quince, para colmo 5 de ellos lograron levantarse de las explosiones Pinkie no se lo pudo creer, los pegasos comenzaron a avanzar en fila rumbo a la escolta, Gunner estaba nervioso por poder volver a conjurar su hechizo de ingeniero, los 3 unicornios comenzaron a darle magia a Gunner mientras el de su libro de ingenieros invocaba, Gunner empezó a destellar colores naranja y azul alrededor el libro comenzó a brillar de azul, una extraña luz salió del libro, la luz desapareció misteriosamente y en el libro estaba una rueda de engranaje, el hechizo estaba completo..

Gunner: Listo, unicornios ahora debe...*Lo interrumpen*

Poni terrestre: ¡Lluvia de flechas, a cubrirse! *alza el escudo al aire*

Al escuchar eso, los ponis se pusieron debajo los escudos evitando los daños, un poni salió herido de una pata los demás estaban a salvo gracias a los escudos, Ángel corrió a vendarlo, después los pegasos se preparaban para una segunda lluvia, era momento de que Dark se encargara

Gunner: ¡Rayos! Eso estuvo cerca, rápido, unicornios, necesito que le den magia a este engranaje toda la magia que tengan…

Twilight: Pero sin magia estaremos debilitados…

Gunner: Confía en mi…

Shining: Vamos hermanita, los terrestres confían en ti…

Twilight: De acuerdo, ¿Ángel estás de acuerdo?

Ángel: Por supuesto que si señorita…

Twilight: Entonces hagámoslo… *Destellos de magia salen de su cuerno*

Los 3 unicornios dieron el poder mágico para alimentar la rueda de engranaje misteriosa, Gunner afectado por el poder en el engranaje que sostenía en su casco, empezaba a afectarle dolorosamente, una sensación eléctrica insoportable, al momento de terminar, Gunner cayó el suelo, el engranaje de la magia que contenía salió disparado hacia el cielo, cayendo nuevamente, Dark dio un salto con la poca energía que le quedaba tomo y activo el engranaje, al sostenerlo, una aura color gris claro con amarillo lo cubrió y sus ojos brillaron tenuemente de color azul, un rayo salió del aura y Dark…había desaparecido…Twilight y compañía no se podían creer lo que vieron, al saber que Dark desapareció sin dejar rastro, el futuro de los terrestres había terminado…

Twilight: Esto…esto no puede acabar así…Dark...desapareció…

Shining: Hermana, aún hay una posibilidad…no nos daremos por vencidos…

En eso Twilight levanto la mirada con una lágrima en su ojo, armada de coraje y con un gesto de enfado grito

Twiligth: Tienes razón, debemos luchar *Toma banderilla verde con una espada de símbolo* ¡Guerreros terrestres, es hora de demostrar lo que valemos, démosle una prueba de coraje, demuéstrenle de lo que somos capaces!

Después de esas palabras de inspiración, los terrestres se llenaron de valor para combatir a la legión de pegasos, todos enfundaron sus espadas y ballestas y comenzaron a provocar a los pegasos, el capitán de la legión pesada de pegasos con su espada señalo a los terrestres dando la orden de "carga" todos los pegasos de galopar lentamente, empezaron a esprintar con sus espadones y ballestas avanzadas, Twilight preparo al escuadrón de la primera línea con el de la defensa interior, Gunner de lo debilitado que quedo, escucho las palabras de Twilight y saco energías de donde pudo, armados de valor comenzó la lucha, los pegasos estaban a veinte metros de llegar a los terrestres, Octavia tocaba notas mágicas que aumentaba el poder y resistencia de los escudos caseros de los terrestres, Pinkie estaba dispuesta a disparar con su cañón hasta el fin, Shining empuñando una espada y con su magia levitando una ballesta estaba más que preparado, Ángel apuntaba con su ballesta con ganas de eliminar a los pegasos, Twilight preparaba su cuerno con una sobrecarga, Gunner débil de una pata uso solo un revolver y se ajustó su sombrero, Applejack jugaba con una manzana con un rostro de furia, quince metros de llegar los terrestres dieron un fuerte grito de guerra, ya a los cinco metros pegasos se comenzaron a disparar con ballestas en eso un escudo color rojo se interpuso entre los terrestres con pegasos...fue cuando Gunner nuevamente en el combate sabía lo que ocurrió se acercó al aura del rayo del escudo y les grito a los pegasos…

Gunner: ¡Les daremos diez segundos de ventaja para que se retiren!, o… *Una extraña silueta del tamaño de 4 ponis cae detrás de el* sufrirán las consecuencias *sonríe*

Todos los ponis quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que veían, no era más que el gran arma de Gunner, el gran Mecha y nadie más que Dark como piloto, con uno de los dos brazos que tenía, un cañón similar al de Pinkie apunto a los pegasos al momento de disparar unas cargas en el cañón comenzaron a emitir una luz azul, al parecer el cañón se estaba cargando, todos los pegasos comenzaron a echarse para atrás y retrocedieron, el cañón estaba listo, Gunner dio un salto al hombro del Mecha y grito…

Gunner: Y…. ¡Fuego!

Desde el cañón una llama azul disparo con el poder de 9 soles, al hacer efecto, un cuarto de la legión de pegasos quedo eliminada, el Mecha quedo severamente sin energía, en eso Twiligth reaccionando por la poderosa arma, dio la orden de ataque, los terrestres inspirados fueron galopando a toda velocidad hacia los pegasos haciendo una batalla sumamente épica, el Mecha volvió a recargar y con su otro brazo 4 cañones de tamaño pequeño comenzaron a disparar balas en llamas, dándole un buen golpe a los pegasos, Gunner estando en el hombro de su creación, le pidió a Dark que lo lanzara a los contenedores legionarios pegasos, para eliminar el problema de raíz, el Mecha tomo a Gunner con uno de sus brazos y lo lanzo a toda velocidad, en el aire, Gunner vio cómo se aproximaban Wonderbolts portando bombas, saco su confiable revolver y fijo la vista, disparo y en vez de darle a un Wonderbolt, acabo con la bomba detonándola, al llegar a los contenedores se cargó a tantos pegasos no blindados que la custodiaban, volviendo al combate, los pegasos abordaban el Mecha , Dark no podía quitárselos de encima ya que tenía que abandonarlo, los pegasos enfocados golpeaban el Mecha con espadas, uno de los pegasos trataba de romper el vidrio de la zona del piloto y una flecha lo atravesó, Shining había acertado con su ballesta y subió a la poderosa arma y comenzó a echar a los pegasos de ella, un pegaso llego por detrás dándole un fuerte tajo en la espalda, como tenia armadura no resultó gravemente herido, cayó al suelo y vio como el pegaso iba a clavarle la espada en el pecho, al momento un rayo morado le quemo una flanco y el pegaso del equilibrio cayo del Mecha, Twiligth levanto a su hermano y comenzaron a proteger el Mecha, volviendo con el pueblo terrestre se veía como Applejack con un escudo hacía para atrás a la legión de pegasos junto con la familia Apple, Pinkie con su cañón mandaba a volar los escudos que portaban los pegasos pesados dejándolos completamente descubiertos, el cielo estaba en llamas, el Mecha emitió un sonido similar a algo quemándose, Dark monitoreaba el Mecha, su energía estaba acabándose, por lo que quería cerrar con broche de oro antes de que el Mecha desapareciera, empezó a cargar de nuevo el poderoso cañón solar y al ver eso, los pegasos acobardados abandonaron sus puestos y corrieron hacia todas direcciones, pero no era demasiado tarde para que el pueblo terrestre fuera por ellos, Wonderbolts se acercaban nuevamente a abordar el Mecha, sus pobres intentos por tratar de abordarlo eran en vano, ya que los mejores hermanos lo defendían, la carga del cañón solar estaba por terminar, el Mecha estaba casi sin energía así que Dark le grito a los hermanos

Dark: ¡Twilight, Shining! ¡Deben abandonar el Mecha antes de que explote!

Twilight: ¿¡Explotar!?

Shining: ¡Recibido Dark, vámonos hermana!

En eso, los dos hermanos saltaron del Mecha y aterrizaron en la arena, la legión de pegasos pesados estaba a punto de ser eliminada, en eso el cañón solar finalizo su carga, atacado por Wonderbolts dispara hacia lo que quedaba de los pegasos pesados en el desierto eliminando ya un ochenta por ciento de ellos, el Mecha destellaba luces blancas por todas partes, Dark activo una habilidad, el Mecha se elevó hasta lo más alto del cielo e hizo una explosión realmente sorprendente, en el cielo se veía como Dark caía a toda velocidad huyendo de la radiación de la explosión, cuatro Wonderbolts lo embistieron, no contaba con sus katanas ya que las soltó cuando desapareció, se veía como los Wonderbolts lo golpeaban salvajemente en el aire, como reaccionaba y se defendía de los golpes o contraatacaba, logro contener a 2 pegasos dejándolos fuera de combate mientras peleaba con los 2 restantes, uno lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, reaccionando furiosamente le dio una fuerte patada a la cara del pegaso dejándolo aturdido y terriblemente lastimado, el pegaso sobrante y Dark se golpeaban salvajemente, al ver que casi iban a estrellarse Dark tomo al pegaso del cuello haciendo apaciguar la velocidad de caída, lentamente lo sometía a bajar con una velocidad no letal para él, después a una distancia entre el aire y la tierra, Dark le dio un golpe dejándolo noqueado y cayendo a salvo con sus amigos, nuevamente se puso en combate, desde lejos, vio como el comandante de la legión de pegasos huía lentamente por lo pesada que era su armadura, Dark al percatarse, aviso a sus compañeros de equipo

Dark: ¡Chicos, miren allá!, ¡es el líder de la legión, es…está escapando!

Twilight: ¡No, no lo hará! *Destella magia del cuerno*

En eso Twilight logro teletransportarse a donde estaba el líder de los pegasos pesados, se teleporto frente él y rápidamente lanzo un rayo paralizador desde su cuerno, inmóvil lo dejo en el suelo

Mientras tanto Gunner….

Gunner se encontraba eliminando a todos los pegasos que custodiaban los contenedores, él sabía que si dejaba alguien con vida, podían pedir más refuerzos, de los tres contenedores que había abrió el primero a base de disparos como su mejor llave, en él se encontraba una caja de madera grande, disparo a la cerradura y contenía espadas, ballestas, flechas armaduras, volvió a cerrar la caja y la saco afuera del contenedor, al salir de él vio a 3 pegasos que lo rodearon, duraron diez segundos, sabía que si hacia algo se vendrían encima, lentamente movió su casco hacia su sombrero, lo tomo pero no se lo quito los pegasos se miraban confundidos al no saber qué hacer, en eso Gunner gano un punto de distracción, en un movimiento veloz tomo la caja y la lanzo al aire dejando caer armas en el suelo, la caja le cayó a un pegaso, rápidamente recogió una espada y la lanzo al segundo pegaso, el tercer pegaso se acobardo y salió volando en eso Gunner con el revólver dio dos tiros a las alas del pegaso haciéndolo caer y desangrándose ahí mismo, se acercó al segundo contenedor, nuevamente recargo el revólver y rompió la cerradura, ese contenedor estaba vacío, solo le quedaba investigar el tercero, salió de él segundos contenedor y estaba todo despejado, vio a lo lejos como sus amigos interceptaron a la comandante y vio que el pueblo terrestre había triunfado exitosamente contra la legión de pegasos, una sonrisa invadió la cara de Gunner, al acercarse al tercer contenedor, noto que tenía dos cerraduras, al abrirlo, encontró varias cajas pequeñas y en una esquina del fondo del contenedor una manta militar oscura con algo en ellas, primero que nada encontró en las cajas información acerca del armamento pesado, miro a ver la manta y vio que se movía, con duda tomo la manta y la quito descubriendo lo que había, Gunner miro con ojos serios, era una pegaso con armadura pesada sin el casco militar que llevaban los pegasos legionarios, la pegaso miro a Gunner con ojos de miedo y el saco el revólver y le apunto como si fuese un ser más traidor de la armonía, la pegaso bajo la mirada, cerro los ojo y aterrorizada comenzó a llorar, Gunner no creyó lo que estaba viendo y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, él sabía que no podía hacerlo, solo era una pegaso inocente, la pegaso lloraba como si fuera a despedirse del mundo, en eso Gunner bajo el revólver y lo enfundo en su chaqueta, tomo el casco de la pegaso aterrorizada por el miedo la levanto del suelo, Gunner se sintió tan culpable por tratar de eliminar a alguien inocente, al levantarse del suelo Gunner decidió conversar con ella y hacer un intento de reparar lo que hizo…

Gunner: ¿Por qué no estas con los demás pegasos, acaso no te sientes superior como ellos piensan?

?: Y…y…yo no me…siento…así… *Dice con lágrimas en sus ojos

Gunner: Entiendo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

?: Mi…mi nombre es….fltuhtovj… *baja la voz*

Gunner: ¿Disculpa?, perdóname no te escuche, no te preocupes está bien, ahora… ¿Por qué traes puesto eso si dices que no fuiste a combatir?...

?: Porque me forzaron a venir…la verdad no me sentía bien haciéndole eso a los ponis terrestres y unicornios, no quiero hacer nada malo…

Gunner: Me sorprende eso de ti, pero quien te forzó a venir, puedes decirme su nombre, juro que pagara por lo que hizo…

? : ¡No!, Disculpa, no gracias, no es necesario…

Gunner: …

?: Deberás, solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a estar como estaban, quiero estar con mis amigas y abrazarlas y, y… *baja la mirada y nuevamente le empiezan a salir lagrimas*

En eso Gunner con su casco le sube la cara viéndola a los ojos, la pegaso podía notar sus ojos en la sombra de su sombrero y en eso Gunner le dice…

Gunner: Las cosas volverán a su sitio, solo necesitas paciencia…

En eso la pegaso se conmovió solo cerro sus ojos y abrazo a Gunner con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, en eso, alguien cierra la puerta del contenedor, Gunner al reaccionar no podía ver nada, rápidamente cambia a un proyectil bengala y dispara iluminando el contenedor, después de iluminar cambio a proyectiles normales, y dijo

Gunner: Quédate detrás de mí…

En eso saco un explosivo de su pecho y lo lanzo al contenedor haciéndolo volar por los aires, salió y vio que 5 pegasos con ballestas empezaron a disparar por lo cual se puso a cubierto con la pegaso detrás de las cajas de suministros…

Gunner: ¡De acuerdo estos pegasos de verdad son molestos! *Saca otro explosivo y comienza a maniobrar con el* ¡De acuerdo, cómanse esto!

*Explosión*

Gunner: Vamos, por aquí, mi grupo capturo a la comandante…

? : ¡Que! Esto es malo, muy ma…*se queda mirando hacia el grupo a lo lejos*

La pegaso miro fijamente al grupo de Gunner, vio a Twilight, Shining, Dark, Applejack, Ángel y a Pinkie, al verlos salió galopando velozmente

Gunner: ¡Espera, vuelve! Demonios que hago, que hago, puede ser una trampa, pero no quiero que salga lastimada *corre a toda velocidad*

Mientras tanto….

Twiligth: ¡No iras a ninguna parte!

Applejack: Toma la soga Twilight… *le da la soga*

Shining: Por fin tenemos al pez gordo de los pegasos…

Dark: Es momento de descubrir quien se encuentra detrás de ese casco blindado…

?: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: Espera…esa voz, ¿¡Fluttershy!?

En eso la pegaso que voló rápidamente hacia Twilight resulto ser una de sus amigas, llego hasta ella y sus amigas la recibieron sorpresivamente, fue otro dulce momento saber que todas estaban vivas, Dark al distraerse con el acto de sus amigas, noto que la comandante escapo de las sogas, el hechizo de inmovilización de Twiligth era temporal, al ver que se escapaba, vio que Gunner le disparo a su armadura más de doce veces con su ráfaga de proyectiles, debilitado por los impactos, cayó al suelo cansado, Gunner camino hasta el, lo ato nuevamente y lo llevo con el grupo, después del momento del reencuentro con Fluttershy, Applejack con una silla del campamento, sentaron al comandante de la legión de pegasos, en eso Dark comenzó a interrogarlo…

Dark: Esta bien comencemos… ¿De dónde sacaron ese armamento avanzado y porque están haciendo esto?

?: ….

Dark: Esta bien, ¿no piensas responder?…Gunner

Gunner: Lo tengo *toma su revólver y le dispara al pecho con la armadura causándole un dolor grave*

Dark: Piensas hablar o el siguiente te lo darán en…*Lo interrumpen*

Shining: Hay que quitarle el casco militar, probablemente con ese armamento no pueden hablar…

Dark: Tienes razón, ¿Gunner porque no le vuelas el casco de un tiro?

Gunner: Calma Dark, lo tengo *enfunda su revólver y toma el casco militar del comandante* Veamos…

En eso Gunner le quita el casco militar descubriendo la identidad, pasaron cinco segundos después de saber quién era el dichoso comandante, una lagrima de Pinkie salió de ella al ver la identidad del comandante, no era un pegaso, era una pegaso, Dark fijamente miro como comenzaban a salirse las lágrimas a Pinkie, Twilight estaba tan decepcionada por lo que vio y Applejack solo miraba a la pegaso con ojos de odio, Twilight bajo la mirada, esa pegaso con armadura blindada resulto ser Rainbow Dash, algo que Twilight no pudo creer ya que ella representaba el elemento de la Lealtad, Twilight se acercó con Gunner y dijo

Twilight: Es mi amiga Gunner…

Gunner: ¿Tú amiga? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo por vernos muertos?

Pinkie: ¡Dashie! ¿Porque? *Se recarga en Applejack y comienza a llorar*

Gunner al ver a sus amigas llorar, dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba Rainbow y la pegaso le clavo la mirada, seriamente le dijo

Gunner: ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿De verdad era más importante hacer sufrir a tus amigas? *Se enfunda nuevamente el revolver*

En eso Rainbow Dash bajo la mirada cerro los ojos, Gunner noto que Rainbow Dash empezó a llorar al ver eso, Gunner solo volteo hacia sus amigas, con el revolver en un casco se acercó hacia Twilight…

Gunner: Toma, yo no puedo hacer esto *Le da el revolver* Tu decidirás que hacer no yo…

En eso Twilight tomo el revólver de Gunner y estaba dispuesta a hacer algo…Algo que de lo que podía arrepentirse para el resto de su vida….

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia, probablemente muchos se sacaron de onda con lo del Mecha por parte de Gunner Soul pero esperen, pronto sacare "La biografía de un pistolero" será un fanfic para que puedan entender mejor al personaje y resolver todas sus dudas acerca de él y del letal Mecha, al acabar y publicar el episodio 7 me dedicare a hacer eso junto con las biografías de Ángel Strings y Dark Blade en un futuro, eso sería todo, a por cierto una sincera disculpa si se confundieron al ver que en mi historia me réferi a los personajes con "potro o potra" en lugar de "yegua o semental" una disculpa nuevamente, prometo reparar esos pequeños detalles, ahora sí, muchas gracias por ver este proyecto, hasta otra ¡Paz! X3**


	7. Perdonar y Olvidar

Gunner al darle el revolver a Twilight, con mucha dificultad lo toma con sus casco pero se le cae, Gunner lo recoge y lo guarda, camina hacia Rainbow Dash, veía como mantenía sus ojos cerrados sintiéndose culpable de ella misma, Fluttershy evitaba llorar mientras Pinkie si lo hacía, Applejack furiosa por la situación solo observaba, en eso Twilight decide hablar con ella…

Twilight: Rainbow Dash… ¿porque?

Rainbow Dash: Créeme cuando te digo que no quise hacerlo…

Twilight: Me resulta dificil creerlo Rainbow…tu comandaste a toda ese legión no solo para eliminar al pueblo terrestre, sino que también lo hiciste para eliminarlos a nosotras…tus amigas….

Rainbow Dash: Twilight…me amenazaron lo juro…lo hacían mientras…*La interrumpen*

Fluttershy: Dash…déjame explicarle desde mi punto de vista…te dije que iba a ir con Rainbow Dash a una junta en Cloudsdale, yo creí que de verdad era una junta de pegasos, cuando llegamos vimos tres pegasos conversar y uno de ellos era…la comandante de los Wonderbolts, Spitfire…nos hizo una seña de que fuéramos hacia ella, miramos hacia un lado y vimos que más ciudadanos pegasos estaban sentados en sillas, al parecer esperaban algo, Rainbow Dash estaba tan emocionada por ver a la líder de los Wonderbolts, en eso al momento de hablarle, los 2 pegasos nos sujetaron…fue horrible, Rainbow intento golpearlos pero Spitfire se acercó a ella y la toco con un extraño artefacto durante cinco segundos que le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica a Rainbow, yo no podía moverme del miedo, en eso nos llevaron al salón de reservas de los Wonderbolts bajamos hacia el sótano de suministros y ataron a Rainbow a una silla, a mí me hicieron lo mismo, solo que en lugar de una silla, era a la pared, Spitfire bajo al sótano y empezó a persuadir a Rainbow acerca de comandar la legión que los atacaron a ustedes y a sus amigos, ella se negó y Spitfire le dijo que se lo pensara, que cosas malas sucederían, una hora después escuchamos un relámpago retumbar, pensamos que afuera probablemente estaba lloviendo, pasamos la noche encerradas en ese frio sótano…después….

Gunner: Espera… ¿dices que le dieron una descarga con un extraño artefacto? *Se pone a pensar*

Fluttershy: Si un extraño artefacto color amarillo con líneas negras…

Gunner: …Esto no es posible, ya regreso

Twilight: ¿Después de eso que paso Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Oh claro…Al día siguiente Dashie y yo escuchamos que alguien bajaba las escaleras, de nuevo era Spitfire, eran las diez de la mañana y le pregunto a Dashie que si ya lo había pensado…en eso Rainbow le dio un frio "No", Spitfire al parecer se molestó, se acercó a mi lentamente y saco un cuchillo de su traje de comandante, me tomo del cuello y estuvo a…a punto...de…de *Se pone nerviosa*

Rainbow: Asesinarla…

Twilight: …Después de eso que paso…

Fluttershy: Rainbow le grito "¡Alto!", Spitfire a punto de hacerme eso se detuvo, una sonrisa apareció en su cara y le dijo a Dashie "¿Si?", a Rainbow no le quedó otra alternativa que aceptar el cargo de comandante legionario como tú le dices…Spitfire la desato junto conmigo y le dijo "Créeme que si haces algo tonto, lo lamentaras" nos llevaron hasta arriba y vimos que todos los pegasos estaban preparados para una guerra, nos llevaron hacia los contenedores donde el semental del sombrero me rescato, ahí es donde estaban todas esas armaduras pesadas, nos obligaron a ponernos una, eran frías e incomodas, nos metieron al contenedor junto con otros catorce pegasos lo cerraron y sentimos como el contenedor comenzaba a moverse, al llegar a esta posición, tenía mucho miedo y Dashie me dijo "Quédate aquí y no salgas, no quiero que pase algo contigo" y me quede, al ver que los legionarios pegasos perdieron, Dashie solo corría hacia el contenedor donde me encontraba para escapar, ahí fue cuando tú la paralizaste…

Twilight: ¿Eso es verdad Rainbow?

Rainbow: De veras Twilight, ¿crees que lastimaría a mis mejores amigas solo para sentirme superior?

Twilight: De acuerdo Dash, te creo, ¿Dark puedes desatarla por favor?

Dark: Claro que si…

Cuando Dark desataba a Rainbow de la silla, Dash volteo y agradeció a Dark, un choque de miradas impactaron en ellos dos, Dash reaccionando volteo rápidamente y Dark quedo pensativo durante un rato, camino unos cuantos pasos atrás para despistar, Dash camino hacia donde estaba Pinkie y Applejack, cerro sus ojos y les dio un fuerte abrazo diciendo…

Rainbow: Las quiero amigas, no sería capaz de hacer eso y menos a ustedes *Una lagrima cae de su ojo*

Applejack: No te preocupes terroncito de azúcar, nosotras pudimos hacer lo mismo en tu situación tratando de salvar a una de tus amigas…

Pinkie: Dash, por favor no vuelvas a asustarme así, no te lo perdonaría *Da una risa falsamente*

Después de resolver el malentendido, se reunieron con el pueblo terrestre que celebraba su jugosa victoria a unos metros de ellos, bailaban con las melodiosas notas de Octavia y brindaban alegremente, las cinco amigas ya reunidas entraron a la carroza, se hacía noche y Twilight dio la señal para seguir avanzando hacia Canterlot, Shining y Dark y iban en primera línea, Gunner y Octavia en línea de defensa inferior, tiempo después anocheció, eran las ocho y el sol se había metido, no había luz en el rumbo así que los terrestres encendieron fogatas iluminando su camino, en eso el grupo de primera línea se reagrupo con el de defensa inferior, subiendo en una carroza se pusieron a vigilar, Gunner de vez en cuando disparaba bengalas hacia lo que sobraba de desierto por si una anomalía se presentaba, después de revisar eso converso un rato con Shining ya que iba con él en la parte de arriba de la carroza…

Gunner: Así que… ¿Twilight es tu hermana?

Shining: Ohm, de tantas veces que le he dicho hermana, hermanita, oh Celestia, ¿qué te hace pensarlo?

Gunner: Entiendo, tu sarcasmo lo dice…es una agradable chica, muy interesada por la ingeniería de armas…

Shining: Si lo sé, ella le llama cualquier cosa la atención con la conclusión de saber más…un momento no querrás tener algo serio con…*Lo interrumpe*

Gunner: ¡Que! Claro que no… *Dice rápidamente*

Shining: De acuerdo… ¿y qué hay de ti y de esos revólveres?

Gunner: De mí no hay mucho, de ellos *Saca sus revólveres* Hay mucha historia…

Shining: Ya veo… ¿Tú los inventaste?

Gunner: No, yo no, un viejo ingeniero del cual recordare para toda la vida los invento, el fabrico el primer revolver, yo solo lo modifique, su primer revolver conserva un poder inigualable a otros, capaz de mejorar y poseer el poder de ese revolver, murió hace 4 años su revolver está escondido en algún lugar de Equestria, el antes de morir me pidió que lo buscara y antes de que me diera la localización de dicho lugar, el…el murió

Shining: Oh, cuanto lo siento Gunner, tranquilo él está en un lugar mejor ahora, pero una cosa… ¿Por qué me cuentas acerca de esto?

Gunner: Nah, solo para matar el rato…

Shining: Debí suponerlo…

Mientras tanto afuera de las carrozas se encontraban los terrestres caminando tranquilamente, faltaba muy poco para Canterlot, de un desierto entraron a la estepa y una mitad de bosque, Gunner estando conversando con Shining miro hacia atrás al desierto, vio algo que le aterro, el desierto se estaba cubriendo con un manto oscuro y morado deformándolo a una velocidad medio rápida , rápidamente Gunner dio un disparo al aire avisando al pueblo terrestre, todos los ponis al escuchar el poderoso sonido del arma, prestaron atención…

Gunner ¡No hay tiempo, algo se dirige y viene del desierto, tenemos que movernos rápido!

Todo el pueblo vio que el manto oscuro iba a un cuarto de desierto, todos los ponis salieron de control, la heroica Applejack dio un fuerte silbatazo llamando la atención de todos nuevamente…

Applejack: Muy bien, todos los ponis no pierdan la cabeza y síganme, no sabemos que es esa cosa, pero no me quedare aquí para averiguarlo así que ¡Vamos! *Galopea hacia Canterlot*

En eso todo el pueblo retomo la cabeza y siguieron a Applejack, Gunner bajo del carruaje abandonando la escolta, Twilight al ver eso, bajo con él y le dijo…

Twilight: ¡Qué esperas, no podemos quedarnos aquí!

Gunner: Vete, sea lo que sea, puedo contenerlo en todos los sentidos, el pueblo no alcanzara a llegar, no me lo perdonare si algo sucede *Recarga sus revólveres*

Twilight: No me iré sin ti Gunner, te necesito con vida por favor…

Gunner: Discúlpame Twilight, pero no puedo dejar que le hagan daño a lo único que me queda, mi pueblo…

Twilight: Gunner…no te dejare, te ayudare pero no sé cómo…

Gunner: Toma *Le entrega un revolver* dispara tanto como puedas a las zonas que cubren esas cosas…

Al darle el revolver a Twilight, no pudo tomarlo ya que ella no sabía cómo, después él le dio un pequeñísimo artefacto metálico en forma de pulsera donde lo puso en su casco

Twiligth: ¿Gunner que es esto?

Gunner: Es un imán, el mango donde sujetas el revolver se ajusta y se pega a la pulsera para que no dificulte tomarlo, los terrestres y pegasos son los que más difícil se adaptan a usarlos, los unicornios fácilmente pueden tomarlos con la levitación, yo tengo dos de estas pulseras escondidas en las mangas de mis cascos

Twilight: Entiendo…pero ¿cómo una bala de metal va a alejar a esa cosa?

Gunner: No es una bala de metal, es una bala de luz, ilumina tan fuertemente con el poder de un sol, si esa cosa esta hecha de oscuridad la combatiremos con esto, la bala es mágica así que siendo unicornio puedes usar tu magia como munición… adelante…

El manto oscuro estaba por acercarse a donde estaban los dos ponis...

Gunner: Llego la hora…

Los dos ponis comenzaron a disparar, Gunner con su habilidad de ráfaga lograba echar para atrás el manto que venía hacia el camino a Canterlot, Twilight con dificultad igualmente echaba para atrás al manto, después de mucha magia gastada, el manto dejo de acercarse y se detuvo, emitió un brillo negro y desapareció…Twilight confundida, miro a Gunner y dijo…

Twilight: ¿Que paso? ¿Ganamos?

Gunner: Eso creo…pero si, ganamos…todo gracias a ti *da una sonrisa a Twilight*

Twilight: ¡Ganamos sí!

En eso Gunner volvió a mirar el desierto preguntándose qué había pasado, sintió una energía negativa que lo invadió, sintió que algo estaba cerca de ellos, dio media vuelta y vio a Twilight sonriente por el gran éxito, Twilight camino unos pasos hacia él y dijo…

Twilight: Gracias por confiar en mi…

En eso la unicornio le da un fuerte abrazo a Gunner, al momento del abrazo algo se acercó hacia ellos, una sombra similar al de su sueño estaba por tocar a Twilight, reaccionando lanzo a Twilight de un lado sufriendo en una posesión por culpa de la sombra, todo su cuerpo emitió una luz morada, Twilight aterrorizada por lo que vio no supo que hacer, Gunner en un esfuerzo por hablar dijo…

Gunner: Tw...ilight..dispar…me…

Twilight dificultosamente tomo el revólver del suelo y como pudo disparo una bala de luz hacia la cabeza de Gunner, haciendo a la sombra desaparecer y de dejar de posesionarlo, cayó al suelo sin aliento, su cuerpo no tenía energía ni vitalidad, Twilight dejó caer el revólver y galopeo rápidamente hacia donde estaba, tomo su cabeza con su casco levantándolo, con una lagrima saliendo de ella dijo…

Twilight: Gunner…por favor reacciona, ¡Gunner!

Twilight al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte Gunner, soltó el llanto...

Twilight: Gunner…por favor no me dejes…te necesito…

No había respuesta alguna el destino ya había marcado a Gunner…

Twilight: No…

Aun soltando el llanto, vio como varias sombras venían por ella, llena de odio soltó los revólveres de Gunner y enfocando su magia saliendo de su cuerno, sedienta de venganza se dispuso a combatir con las lágrimas en sus ojos pero con su valentía al máximo, las sombras comenzaron a atacarla, disparando rayos mágicos elimino a una de ellas, vio que un rayo azul salía de la sombra hacia el cuerpo de Gunner, al distraerse una sombra se acercó lo suficiente para poseer a Twilight, en el proceso Twilight con su cuerno ilumino el área con el hechizo de luz quemando a la sombra, el mismo rayo azul se dirigió hacia Gunner, las sombras se enfurecieron al igual que Twilight cosa que no le importo, comenzó a quemar a todas las sombras con la luz hasta mas no poder, nuevamente los rayos azules salieron de ellas hacia Gunner las sombras al ver que Twilight era invencible, se retiraron permanentemente, no basto de eso, invoco luces alrededor marcando un territorio para que no pasaran por el desierto, al terminar se acercó de nuevo a Gunner, le enfundo los revólveres y dijo…

Twilight Por favor…no me olvides…

Gunner: Claro que no lo hare…

Twilight no pudo creerlo, Gunner había vuelto a la vida, extrañamente pero a ella no le importo con tal de escuchar al semental, dio otro fuerte gran abrazo, otra horrible sensación de la cual no olvidara, diez segundos al no terminar el abrazo, Twilight dijo…

Twilight: ¿Que eran esas cosas?…

Gunner: Se llaman espectros del desierto, de donde yo vengo nos encontrábamos muchas de esas cosas en nuestros viajes nocturnos, cuando te poseen si no tienes algo para iluminar, date por perdida, pero gracias a Celestia estamos bien, mmm, Twilight…

Twilight: Si, dime…

Gunner: Llevamos muchos segundos así

Twiligth sorprendida soltó a Gunner y sonrojada mente dijo…

Twilight: Perdón je je *Se sonroja*

Gunner: …No hay problema *Se lleva un casco hacia su nuca*

Los dos ponis chocaron miradas, Gunner noto que Twilight lo miraba con ojos extraños, vio lo bella que era la unicornio de cerca, lentamente se acercaron cara a cara cuando de pronto…

?: ¿Chicos?

En eso los dos ponis rápidamente ambos sonrojados se volvieron a separar, vieron que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy volaban buscando a sus amigos, al encontrarlos bajaron hacia ellos…

Rainbow: Porque se alejaron de la escolta, llevamos buscándolos hace veinte minutos… ¿Qué ocurrió con esas cosas?

Gunner: Digamos que, Twilight las elimino a todas *Da una sonrisa a Twilight*

Rainbow: ¿Enserio? ¡Asombroso Twilight!

Fluttershy: Buen trabajo Twilight pero ponis, creo que debemos volver a la escolta antes de que perdamos su rastro...

Twilight: Tienes razón Fluttershy, mejor volvamos…dígannos por donde se fue la escolta…

En eso los 4 ponis fueron galopando rápidamente para no perder al grupo terrestre, llegaron hacia dónde están, Fluttershy, Dash y Twilight entraron a su carroza mientras Gunner fue hacia la carroza de reconocimiento donde estaba Shining Armor, al entrar ambos a su carroza, se dieron una sonrisa y entraron, Twilight entro con sus amigas, vio que estaban dormidas salvo Fluttershy y Dash así que decidió conversar con ellas, Gunner por otro lado se sentó en el mueble de la carroza de reconocimiento y saco de su mochila papeles extraños acerca de sus invenciones, Shining bajo para ver que estaban haciendo mientras Dark cambiaba turno para vigilar, Shining al ver su ausencia hace veinte minutos junto con su hermana pregunto…

Shining: Ahh, hola Gunner, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Gunner: Oh, hola Shining, claro soy todo oídos *Dijo mientras leía uno de sus planos*

Shining: ¿En dónde estaban hace veinte minutos mi hermana y tú?

Gunner dejo de leer y le dijo…

Gunner: ¿Viste ese manto oscuro?

Shining: Si, fue lo más raro que he visto…

Gunner: De acuerdo ese manto se dirigía hacia nosotros, sino hacia algo el pueblo terrestre no llegaría hasta donde estamos actualmente, abandone la escolta para echar para atrás a ese manto, Twilight abandono al igual que yo y se dispuso a ayudar, créeme Shining si ella no hubiera bajado de esa carroza, yo estaría muerto…

Shining sorprendido se quedó pensando unos segundos

Shining: Entiendo, ¿No le hicieron daño a mi hermana… ¡verdad!?

Gunner: Claro que no Shining, ella estaba conmigo te lo aseguro que está bien…Shining estoy muy cansado creo que dormiré un rato, vaya largo viaje nos tocó…

Shining: De veras que sí, está bien mejor no te molesto y veo que están haciendo los demás ponis allá afuera, hasta luego…

En eso Gunner guardo todos los planos excepto uno, el plano era similar a lo que menciono Fluttershy sobre la descarga eléctrica con el artefacto amarillo, Gunner susurro…

Gunner: Como es posible que sepan fabricar mis… mis creaciones…

Gunner se sentó nuevamente después de guardar sus planos y durmió en el cómodo sillón de la carroza, Dark estando arriba vigilando miro hacia el pueblo terrestre se dice a el mismo…

Dark: No puedo creer que casi lo logramos…

Al mirar al cielo vio una silueta de un pegaso no muy lejos de él, preparando su katana, vio como la silueta bajaba hacia él, Dark ya preparado identifico que ese pegaso era Rainbow Dash, enfundo su espada y volteo hacia otro lado mientras Rainbow le dijo…

Rainbow: Sé que estuve mal con todos ustedes Dark, pero no iba a permitir que asesinaran de esa forma a una de mis mejores amigas, ustedes tenían posibilidad de escapar, Fluttershy no…solo vine a decir eso, hasta luego…

Antes de emprender el vuelo hacia arriba nuevamente, Dark tomo a Rainbow de un casco trasero y le dijo…

Dark: Se lo que se siente Dash, créeme que por un amigo estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea…

En eso Dash nuevamente volvió a aterrizar en la parte donde estaba Dark entonces fue cuando empezaron a conocerse, mientras Shining platicaba con Octavia y Ángel sobre el gusto preferido de música, eran las dos de la mañana en ese tiempo y todos los terrestres tenían sueño y ganas de descansar, no faltaba poco para llegar a Canterlot por lo cual no podían descansar, Gunner despertó de su sueño, eran las seis de la mañana, fue a la parte de arriba y vio a Dark dormido y sonriente lo dejo descansar, el sol ya estaba saliendo el ambiente era fresco y con una brisa agradable, se veía el castillo a través de las montañas los terrestres al ver una parte del castillo sacaron sus últimas energías y siguieron, seis terrestres ya no pudieron caminar más, por lo cual Shining los metió en una carroza a descansar un rato, las cinco amigas salieron de la carroza y de igual manera metieron terrestres ya agotados y descansaron, las cinco amigas seguían el camino hacia Canterlot, Twilight pidió a Fluttershy y a Dash dar un reconocimiento aéreo para no detectar anomalías...todo despejado en el aire bajaron nuevamente y siguieron conversando normalmente como siempre, Gunner salió de la carroza y dijo

Gunner: Buenos días chicas, ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Las cinco ponis respondieron al mismo tiempo "Muy bien Gunner, ¿y tú?

Gunner: De maravilla, faltan aproximadamente veinte minutos para llegar a este ritmo a Canterlot, me gustaría conocer Canterlot entero…

Twilight: ¿Nunca has visitado Canterlot?

Gunner: Cuando era un potro solo fui una vez, pero esos recuerdos fueron muy borrosos….

Twilight: No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos te enseñare todo el lugar…

Gunner: Encantado y gracias *Sonríe*

En eso Dark desde el puesto de vigilancia le grita

Dark: ¡Gunner ven acá rápido!

Gunner da un salto hacia el puesto haciendo temblar la carroza un poco llega y le dice

Gunner: ¿Qué ocurre Dark?

Dark: El castillo de Canterlot, hay algo que se mueve afuera de sus puertas…

Gunner: Tienes razón ¡Pinkie!

Pinkie sale de la nada asustando a los dos sementales

Pinkie: ¿Si Gunner?

Gunner: …Préstame tu catalejo…

Pinkie: Aquí tienes *Le da el catalejo y salta hacia sus amigas*

Dark: Eso…fue raro…

Gunner: Tranquilo es Pinkie de naturaleza je, je…

Gunner se fija y enfoca el catalejo en dirección a las puertas del castillo….se veían a pegasos golpear las puertas tratando de romperlas con un "arma de asedio", en el cielo pegasos intentaban sobrevolar pero montones de flechas los eliminaban a toda velocidad, se veía a los unicornios defender lanzando rayos hacia los pegasos, Gunner al ver eso llamo a Shining….

Gunner: ¡Shining, ven rápido!

Subió a la carroza y dijo

Shining: ¿Que ocurre Gunner?

Gunner: Atacan Canterlot…

Shining: Esto no es posible, no de nuevo…

Después de ver eso, grito a todo el pueblo

Shining: ¡Pueblo terrestres debemos darnos prisa, Canterlot está bajo ataque, debemos defender nuestro lugar de esos pegasos!

Todo el pueblo terrestre escucho las palabras de Shining y comenzaron a galopar rápidamente hasta llegar, Octavia con la poca melodía mágica que le quedaba, la uso y toco una melodía haciendo que el pueblo terrestre fuera con más velocidad, al llegar el pueblo se escondió en un bosque cerca de la entrada de Canterlot para evitar sufrir otro ataque del cual no sobrevivirían, el pueblo terrestre estaba agotado y con sueño, no estaban en condiciones para luchar, Dark solo miraba la puerta siendo atacada por pegasos, se quedó pensando en un recuerdo que tuvo…

-Recuerdo de Dark-

Dark: ¡No puedo abandonarlos, mi pueblo y ponis inocentes morirán, debo quedarme a proteger! ¡Suéltame!

?: Lo siento, no puedo exponerte así, perdóname…por esto… *le da un golpe dejándolo inconsciente*

Dark cae al suelo noqueado viendo como la extraña puerta era destruida, se veía que algo entraba, cuando la rompieron, un terrestre sujeto a Dark y lo llevo hasta una carroza haciéndolos huir, veía como se movilizaba, al no poder reaccionar por el dolor únicamente vio como las pequeñas casas de un pueblo se incendiaban y terrestres combatían a unos extraños ponis tanto como pegasos, unicornios y terrestres, Dark solo dijo…

Dark: De...debo ayudarlos…suelte…suéltenme *Se queda en coma*

-Fin del recuerdo-

Al recordar, tenía desenfundada la katana, la tomo con fuerza y furia, en sus ojos se veía venganza y odio, Gunner se acercó y hablo con el…

Gunner: ¿Estas bien?

Dark: No permitiré que vuelva a suceder…

Gunner: Dark…sabes que esto es muy diferente, pero aun así te apoyo…

Dark: Es algo que no permitiré que suceda, este donde este… *Se desenfunda su segunda katana*

Gunner: Recibido, por lo que veo no te detendrás así que *saca los revólveres y maniobra con ellos* Hay que detenerlos…

Shining se acerca hacia ellos junto con Ángel y dicen…

Shining: Es nuestra responsabilidad defender Canterlot, así que no permitiré que vayan solos…

Ángel: Créame que esos pegasos lamentaran haberse metido con Canterlot *Saca su ballesta*

En eso Twilight y sus amigas se acercan igualmente y dice

Twilight: Iremos también nosotras, Canterlot es nuestro segundo hogar y es de donde yo vengo…

Applejack: ¡Yeha! ¡Estoy lista!

Pinkie: ¡Cuenta conmigo! *De la nada saca su cañón*

Rainbow: Pateare sus traseros un veinte por ciento más doloroso…

Fluttershy: Yo…yo no estoy segura…

Gunner: Tranquila Fluttershy, si no te sientes bien no te obligaremos a ir, es tu decisión

Fluttershy: De veras que si me gustaría ayudar, pero no sabría cómo, no soy buena para esas cosas, espero que lo entiendan…

Twilight: No hay problema, quédate aquí y por favor no se muevan de donde están, ¡en marcha!

Ahí es cuando la acción, estaba por comenzar, Dark no soporto más el odio que sintió y corrió hacia a defender las puertas del castillo, sus amigos sorprendidos fueron a darle asistencia…


	8. Salvando Canterlot

Dark salió galopando hacia donde estaban los pegasos, se notaba el odio en sus ojos por aquel recuerdo que tuvo llegando al arma de asedio acabo con el primer pegaso de un tajo, eran un total de más de doscientos pegasos la mitad en tierra y la otra mitad en el aire, un grupo de pegasos en aire noto a Dark eliminando pegasos en tierra, en eso con sus ballestas dieron una pequeña lluvia de flechas después de disparar Rainbow Dash iba a toda velocidad hacia ellos mientras Pinkie disparaba con el cañón, al ver que las flechas se dirigían hacia él, solo se cubrió con las espadas y volteo la cabeza, al ver que no le afectaron, volteo de nuevo y vio como Shining había invocado un escudo protegiendo a Dark de las flechas, en eso Twilight y Applejack de igual manera atacaban, Twilight con sus poderosos rayos mágicos y Applejack pateaba manzanas a la misma velocidad y dolor de una bola de beisbol contra los pegasos que seguían llegando por tierra, Gunner al ver que otro grupo de pegasos en el aire decidían hacer otra lluvia de flechas se acercó al cañón de Pinkie…

Gunner: ¡No hay tiempo! *se mete en el cañón* ¡Pinkie dispara!

En eso Pinkie disparo hacia la dirección de los pegasos con ballestas, disparado como una bala de fuego, lanzo un explosivo contra ellos y lo detono en el aire eliminándolos por completo, ya en el suelo montones de pegasos lo rodearon, el solo se acomodó su sombrero y lanzó una granada de luz, los pegasos se confundieron al ver lo que lanzo, se ajustó el sombrero nuevamente y ¡Bam! los pegasos quedaron completamente ciegos, Gunner se concentró, saco sus revólveres y conjuro…

Gunner: ¡Ráfaga mágica!

Un aura azul salió de los revólveres, apunto en dos direcciones y empezó a disparar proyectiles que atravesaban a los pegasos haciendo una reacción en cadena, todos los pegasos que lo rodearon quedaron muertos en menos de diez segundos, Dark esprintando en sus dos patas traseras iba eliminando pegasos de uno por uno a un ritmo veloz y preciso, un pegaso logro lastimarlo pero en ese momento murió rápidamente como todos, Dark lastimado seguia esprintando como si nada hubieras pasado, lastimo empezó a cojear , Ángel vio que Dark estaba herido así que con una ballesta en lugar de cargar una flecha cargo una jeringa con un suero hecho de hierbas medicinales, apuntando hacia el le disparo, Dark lleno de odio no sintió dolor, Pinkie se acercó al arma de asedio y con su habilidad comenzó a destruirlos a base de cañonazos en llamas, Octavia y Fluttershy se encontraban escondidas en los arboles observando las hazañas de sus amigos, Fluttershy dijo…

Fluttershy: Me gustaría ser de ayuda, pero no creo que sirva de mucho *Baja la mirada*

Octavia: Se cómo te sientes…pero por ti aún hay posibilidades, yo en cambio estoy muy cansada…

Fluttershy: Si… ¡Tienes razón! ¡Debo ir a ayudarlos, no importa como pero debo hacerlo! *Sale volando*

Fluttershy emprendió vuelo hacia donde estaban, se veía como Rainbow a una velocidad impresionante daba pasadas golpeando pegasos en el aire, un pegaso la golpeó fuertemente con un martillo de guerra, aturdida solo quedo en el aire tocándose la cabeza con dolor en eso la sujetaron dos pegasos de ambos lados, el pegaso que comandaba el grupo saco una ballesta, Fluttershy vio como le apuntaban, un rostro de ira descontrolada invadió la cara de Fluttershy, en eso, salió disparada a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia el pegaso que le iba a disparar embistiéndolo violentamente, en eso Dash pateo al pegaso que la tenía sujetada dejándolo sin aliento, para finalizar lo tomo de los cascos y grito hacia uno de sus amigos…

Rainbow: ¡Dark! *Le lanza el pegaso de un giro*

Dark vio como el pegaso semi aturdido caía hacia él, dio un salto y lo atravesó de una manera violenta con su katana…

Rainbow: ¡Oh por Celestia!…eso fue… ¡Asombroso! Pero algo sangriento…

Mientras tanto Fluttershy embistiendo al pegaso que quería matar a Rainbow, lo empezó a golpear, Rainbow solo observo con una cara de sorprendida y boquiabierta, después de golpearlo el pegaso ya débil cayó a tierra firme y Fluttershy se reagrupo con Rainbow, mas pegasos se acercaban de ambos lados, chocando espaldas las dos pegasos estaban listas para más, al momento de que ellos atacaran Gunner miro y dijo…

Gunner ¡Chicas cierren los ojos!

En eso las dos pegasos cerraron sus ojos y escucharon un ¡Flash! Al abrirlos los pegasos estaban aturdidos por una granada cegadora, Gunner dio un fuerte salto impulsándose hacia arriba llegando a la altura de donde se encontraban, rápidamente con los revólveres se dispuso a ayudarlas acribillando a parte de los pegasos y cayendo como una hoja suave al suelo, los demás ponis combatían de igual manera sin bajar la guardia cuando de repente escucharon un sonido estruendoso moviéndose por el bosque de Canterlot, al no saber que sucedía Gunner se le vino una idea por el sonido que escucho y dijo…

Gunner: ¡Al suelo todos!

De repente un cañonazo con una bala enorme de fuego salió del bosque directo a los ponis haciendo explotar y temblar el suelo, afortunadamente fallo el tiro, pero lo que estaba dentro del bosque se disponía a seguir atacando, los ocho ponis se reagruparon mientras Shining conjuraba un escudo para el equipo, ya cubiertos atrás de las ruinas de la arma de asedio empezaron a preguntarse que eran…

Twilight: ¡Por Celestia que fue eso!

Shining: No lo sé, pero es demasiado potente y creo que atacara de nuevo…

Rainbow: ¡Pues le daré una lección sea lo que sea! *Despliega sus alas*

En eso Twilight preocupada miro a Gunner, estaba sorprendido por lo que vio y por el sonido que escucho, Gunner dijo…

Gunner: Esto no es posible…ese sonido…es similar a un "Tanque"

En eso nuevamente los ponis se quedan mirándolo, Rainbow dice…

Rainbow: ¿Tanque? ¿Mi mascota? El no sería capaz de lastimarnos poni raro… *Lo mira fijamente*

Gunner: No sé quién sea tu mascota, pero un tanque de combate es un poderoso acorazado con un cañón similar al de Pinkie pero diez veces más potente, no podremos con eso… ¡No se dé donde rayos los pegasos robaron ese modelo!, que yo sepa las fuerzas de brigada de Manehattan…ellos son los únicos capaces de fabricar esa tecnología tan poderosa, traerla a Canterlot no les debió ser fácil, la única manera de destruirlo es…*Lo interrumpen*

Otro cañonazo salió del bosque impactando en las ruinas del arma de asedio haciéndola explotar, Shining con su escudo activo no hizo daño a los ponis, Gunner dijo…

Gunner: Muy bien, Shining ven conmigo rápido, necesito una distracción, el resto entren a las puertas de Canterlot y no salgan, vayan a los puestos de combate y mantengan la posición, los pegasos no nos arrebataran Canterlot ni con un tanque…

El resto de los ponis se acercaron a las puertas y pidieron entrar a los unicornios que la vigilaban, entraron y se pusieron a defender el interior, Shining y Gunner quedaron expuestos, el tanque finalmente salió del bosque, el aspecto del tanque era elegante y letal, Gunner asombrado por el tanque solo miro, Shining haciéndolo entrar en razón le dijo

Shining: Gunner, ¡Gunner! Cuando este destruido lo podrás ver todo el tiempo que quieras, no permitiremos que entren…

Gunner: ¿Qué? Oh, rayos, perdón…está bien, necesito que te expongas y te dispare con sus balas, ¿crees que tus escudos puedan soportarlos?

Shining: No estoy muy seguro, pero hay que intentarlo…

Gunner: Esta bien, yo me situare sigilosamente atrás del tanque y le pondré explosivos haciéndolo volar ¿de acuerdo?

Shining: Esta bien, ¡en marcha!

En eso Gunner lanzo cuatro artefactos en forma de rectángulo con un color gris, el tanque estaba a punto de disparar, salió una niebla de los artefactos tapando la vista y ocultando temporalmente el área, Shining conjuro su escudo y el tanque al no ver nada disparo, un ¡bum! Hizo explotar a Shining, cubierto por los escudos no le paso nada pero si lo aturdió, conjurando otro escudo Gunner desapareció en la niebla, él se encontraba detrás del tanque, armo sus explosivos y los coloco en la parte trasera del tanque, un pegaso salió de él y vio a Gunner, lo golpeó fuertemente a la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, a punto de darle el siguiente golpe, desenfundo el revólver y le dio en una pierna y después en la cabeza, rápidamente galopeo ya que la niebla estaba desapareciendo, se metió al escudo de Shining y detono los explosivos haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos, todos los pegasos al ver que habían derrotado de una manera tan sencilla al acorazado, dieron la orden de retirada, todos los pegasos del cielo fueron huyendo lejos de Canterlot, otra gran victoria para los ocho ponis, al ver que ya no había pegasos en la zona, pidieron entrar, al entrar los ocho amigos y todos los unicornios se alegraron, Gunner y Dark estaban afuera dando una señal al pueblo terrestre, el pueblo avanzo hasta la puerta, Twilight al ver que la carroza iba a entrar, subió hacia un pilar y grito…

Twilight: ¡Atención todo poni!, después de estos dos días de ausencia, nuestra armonía regresara hemos encontrado a dos guerreros que salvaron el pueblo terrestre en la ausencia de nuestra princesa, algo por lo que muchos no pudieron lograr, demos un fuerte ¡Viva!

En eso todos los unicornios gritaron de alegría, el pueblo terrestre entro a Canterlot y fueron bienvenidos con alegría, Shining y Ángel tuvieron que irse a hacer las labores que dejaron pendientes en Canterlot como guardias, Twilight les dijo a sus amigas que fueran hacia el castillo a informar a la princesa Celestia del viaje, las cuatro amigas se fueron, Dark estaba cansado por el gran combate y desempeño que dio, Twilight le apunto con su casco un lugar donde podía ir a descansar, era un hotel de Canterlot pero por el ataque de los pegasos lo usaron como refugio, tranquilamente se fue, al quedar Gunner y Twilight, Gunner dice…

Gunner: Lo logramos…simplemente no lo puedo creer…

Twilight: Pues créelo porque está pasando, ven conmigo tengo que mostrarte algo…

Twilight sujeto de un casco a Gunner y lo llevo hacia el castillo, entrando estaba su hermano conversando con Celestia y con sus amigas, Celestia al ver a Twilight le lleno de alegría, se acercó a ella y dijo

Celestia: ¡Twilight! Demostraste un trabajo sin duda más que perfecto, te felicito mi estudiante estrella, veo que no estás sola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? *Le dice a Gunner*

Gunner: Mi…mi…mi nombre es…Gunner alteza, Gunner Soul es un honor finalmente conocerla alteza…

Celestia: El gusto es mío Gunner, gracias por cuidar de mis queridos súbditos terrestres y gracias por confiar en Twilight, sé que fue difícil entender el malentendido pero tú confiaste en ella y le diste la oportunidad

Gunner: Claro que si alteza, desde el primer momento sabía que ella buscaba la armonía y no la guerra contra nosotros, sus ojos lo decían…

En eso Twilight después de sonrojarse por las palabras de Gunner dice…

Twilight: Princesa, Gunner es nuevo visitando Canterlot así que lo llevare a dar un recorrido, el pueblo terrestre está muy agotado y necesita descansar dígame que haremos

Shining: No te preocupes hermanita, ellos dormirán en el hotel de Canterlot, ahí hay suficiente espacio para todos, mientras yo y los guardias reconstruiremos las defensas…

Twilight: Esta bien hermano, antes de irnos quiero saber dónde está Rarity

Celestia: Oh no te preocupes, ella está muy bien, está en ese cuarto de allá descansando, Ángel la reviso antes de que tu hicieras el viaje, ella se rompió un casco con una piedra que cayó de las bóvedas, pero está bien es muy fuerte y se está recuperando a una velocidad muy rápida…

Twilight: Tengo que ir a verla, Gunner te importaría esperarme afuera del castillo, así sin más demoras daremos el recorrido…

Gunner: Sin problemas Twilight, hasta luego realeza…

Celestia: Cuídate Gunner, una cosa, Pinkie antes de irse a ver a Rarity, perdón no la conoces, me dijo que tenías otro amigo llamado…Dark, están cordialmente invitados a la cena real, Twilight después de dar el recorrido te llevara de nuevo al castillo, el comandante Shining llevara a tu amigo hacia el castillo, no acepto un no por respuesta…

Gunner: Por supuesto realeza, mi amigo Dark está descansando en el hotel donde los terrestres se hospedaran, con todo honor asistiré…

Celestia: Maravilloso, gracias nuevamente…

Gunner sale del castillo y se sienta en las escaleras del pasillo real, pasaron veinte minutos y llego Twilight…

Twilight: Lamento hacerte esperar, ahora si ¿Nos vamos?

Gunner: Claro que sí, ¡en marcha!


	9. La historia de un pistolero

**Buenas a todos, antes de comenzar, dije que la biografía e historia de Gunner las pondría aparte y no en este proyecto, decidí ponerlo en este capítulo ya que si lo escribía en otro sería demasiado corto, espero lo entiendan…**

En eso los dos ponis salieron del castillo rumbo a Canterlot, felizmente Gunner miraba los alrededores mirando todo el hermoso paisaje, los dos ponis tenían hambre de la gran pelea que tuvieron contra los pegasos, Twilight llevo a Gunner al café de Canterlot, al estar ahí los dos ponis tomaron un café y un muffin, platicaban tranquilamente y Gunner de vez en cuando hacia reír a Twilight con su sentido del humor, serio y gracioso, después de eso Twiligth lo llevo hacia el observatorio, un lugar extraordinario sin duda, al estar ahí observaban las estrellas con un telescopio, dieron las siete y Twilight no tenía demasiado tiempo para visitarlo completo, lo llevo al jardín real de Canterlot, ya estando de noche los dos ponis se sentaron en una banca que estaba en el jardín, empezaron a conversar viendo como la mitad del sol se ocultaba, la cena real comenzaba a las ocho así que tenían demasiado tiempo, ya sentados Twiligth dijo…

Twilight: Rayos, no habrá suficiente tiempo como para enseñarte todo Canterlot, pero no te preocupes mañana terminare de mostrártelo completo, lo juro…

Gunner: Claro no te preocupes, me divertí mucho en poco tiempo, fue muy lindo de tu parte gracias…

Twilight: De nada Gunner, sabes fue lindo conocerte y saber que todavía hay ponis que les guste hacer lo mismo que a mi…

Gunner: Que, ¿Leer, aprender, crear, fabricar?

Twilight: Bueno…algo así, eso creo…

Gunner: Si, eso casi no se ve en ponis, salvo a ti, nunca conocí a alguien que le gustara aprender y conocer como a ti Twilight… *La empuja suavemente en forma de broma*

Twilight: Si…*Lo empuja con algo más de fuerza*

Gunner: Je, je *La empuja nuevamente con suavidad*

Twilight: …*Lo tira al césped*

Después los dos ponis empezaron a pelearse en el césped jugando, Gunner lanzaba a Twilight por el césped mientras Twiligth lo tomaba de los cascos para evitar ser lanzada nuevamente, pasaron cinco minutos y Gunner quedo debajo de Twiligth mirándose uno a otro, el silencio se hizo sobre el jardín, los dos ponis se miraban apasionadamente bajo el hermoso atardecer, se empezaron a acercar lentamente, Twilight en su mente…

Mente-Twilight: ¡Oh Celestia! Que estoy haciendo, llevo dos días de conocerlo, esto no puede ser así…pero Celestia, es idéntico a mí, tantas cosas que pasaríamos juntos estando con él, debo hacerlo…No debo, él es mi amigo…

Al no decidirse Twilight se aleja de Gunner y se levanta decepcionada y sale galopando del jardín en eso Gunner grita…

Gunner: ¡Twilight! Espera….

Gunner baja la mirada decepcionado sabiendo que algo hizo mal, cosa que no fue así, se sentó de nuevo en la banca con una cara de desilusión susurra…

Gunner: Pero que he hecho mal…

Mientras tanto Twilight galopando hacia el castillo paso por el café y vio una pareja, el semental era unicornio y la terrestre una yegua, se detuvo y se quedó mirando a lo lejos como reían y conversaban…en eso ella nuevamente su mente le dijo…

Mente-Twilight: Es verdad…

De nuevo, dio media vuelta y galopeo hasta el jardín…llego al jardín pero no había ningún rastro de terrestre…Gunner se había marchado del jardín, eran las siete con cuarenta minutos, nuevamente al igual que Gunner bajo la mirada y lentamente se dirigió al castillo, llegando a las puertas del castillo vio a sus amigas conversando, se acercó y ellas la saludaron alegremente…

Applejack: ¡Hey Twilight! ¿Cómo estuvo el recorrido con el vaquero de tu amigo?

Pinkie: Si Twilight cuéntanos…dime que se divirtió, le dije que aquí encontraría diversión

Rainbow: ¿Dónde está Dark?

Fluttershy: Es verdad, ¿dónde están ellos?

Twilight al ver a sus amigas preguntar, solo borro su cara de decepción, subió la cabeza y dijo…

Twilight: Oh no te preocupes Dashie, él está descansando en el hotel de Canterlot, si Gunner fue a divertirse, probablemente se esté divirtiendo en Canterlot je je…

Al decir mentiras, Twilight no quiso hacerlo a propósito, pero tuvo que hacerlo para que sus amigas no se dieran cuenta, al responderles a todas, solo le dieron una sonrisa y Dash dijo…

Rainbow: Viene siendo hora de la cena real a la que la princesa Celestia le invitó ¿No?

Twilight: Eso creo…

Rainbow: Oh por dios, debo ir a reunir a todos los ponis invitados veamos…Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Shining, Ángel, Gunner…tengo que ir a despertar a Dark, no tardare *Sale disparada a toda velocidad…

Applejack: Vaya forma de despistar sus sentimientos…

Twilight al escuchar esas palabras se sintió horriblemente culpable por mentir, solo se contuvo y entraron al castillo hacia el comedor, los cocineros reales estaban preparando la larga mesa, al ver todo reunido solo esperaban ansiosamente, la princesa llego y le pidió a todas las ponis que se sentaran para esperar a todos los invitados, tiempo después dieron las ocho y Shining llego con su uniforme de comandante sumamente elegante…Twilight enseguida dijo

Twilight: ¿Dónde está Ángel?

Shining: No te preocupes hermana, vendrá yo creo…*Lo interrumpen*

Ángel: Hola ponis ya llegue…

Shining: Ahora…

En eso los ponis se sentaron en una silla cada uno, en eso llego Rainbow a toda velocidad con Dark galopando agotado dijo…

Dark: Rain…la próxima…la próxima vez…no volveré a competir contigo… *Da un respiro fuertemente*

Rainbow: Vamos Dark no estuviste tan mal, en un momento me pudiste alcanzar, pero está bien...

Twilight: Rayos Dark te ves cansado, siéntense solo faltaría…Gunner…

Pinkie: Si, mi mejor amigo ¡wee!

En eso dieron las ocho con cinco minutos y la princesa Celestia entro al comedor real, saludo a los ponis, se sentó y dijo…

Celestia: Buenas noches queridos ponis, nos presentamos en la cena real primero que nada por felicitarlo por sus extraordinarias hazañas, todos desempeñaron algo como héroes…un momento… ¿Dónde esta Gunner?

En eso alguien abre la puerta estruendosamente y Gunner salió, estaba serio y solo dijo…

Gunner: Lamento llegar tarde…

Después de eso se sentó al lado de Dark y Shining, Celestia dijo…

Celestia: Que bueno que llegas Gunner…muy bien ahora es mejor que tengan hambre queridos ponis porque la cena es especial y única para ustedes…

De la cocina salieron seis ponis cocineros con platillos y condimentos que tenían un olor exquisito, al ponerlos en las mesas, dos ponis más salieron de la cocina con unas copas y una botella de sidra, sirvieron en las copas y repartieron a cada uno, Celestia levito la copa y dijo…

Celestia: Por los héroes y los futuros salvadores de Equestria *Le da un trago a la sidra*

Los demás ponis alzaron sus copas al aire y de igual manera bebieron la sidra, en eso todos empezaron a cenar la maravillosa comida real, después de comer la princesa platico con los ponis empezando con Gunner…

Celestia: Así que…Gunner, ¿Tu dijiste que no eras de Canterlot verdad?

Gunner: Así es realeza *Le da otro trago a la sidra*

Celestia: Cuéntame, tu historia y la de tu compañero Dark, me interesaría saber más de ustedes dos…

Gunner: Con todo gusto realeza…

En eso Gunner empezó a narrar su historia de cómo era su vida, de donde era y como era que sabía lo que ahora sabe…

Gunner: Yo me mude a un pueblo muy pequeño a kilómetros de Appleloosa cuando era potro mis recuerdos fueron muy borrosos por lo cual nunca supe de donde soy en realidad, nadie conocía ese pueblo pero eso no nos importaba, mi padre era el Sheriff encargado de la seguridad mientras mi madre era una comerciante ciudadana, solía jugar a que yo era un sheriff como mi papa, ellos nunca tenían tiempo para mí, se la pasaban todas las horas y todos los días ocupados, en ese pequeño pueblo en las noches subía a lo alto de mi casa y pensaba que mi única amiga era la luna, crecí y mis padres comenzaron a tener problemas, mi madre se peleaba tanto como mi padre, se separaron y mi madre se fue del pueblo, me quería llevar a mí pero mi padre lo impidió, un día mi padre me llevo con él a pasar un tiempo de calidad, me alegro tanto saber que mi padre después de tanto tiempo quería que hiciéramos algo padre e hijo, el me enseño lo que era ser una persona responsable y justiciera con los demás, cuando era un potro adolescente trabajaba con mi padre en la comisaria, hasta que ellos me lo arrebataron…era de noche mi padre me mando a nuestra casa no muy lejos de la comisaria cuando escuche que varios ponis galopaban delante mío, vi que se dirigían hacia mi padre y junto con otros tres ponis comisarios le dieron asistencia, los ponis que rodearon a mi padre fueron más de seis, la cuadrilla de mi padre era solo cuatro, rápidamente en un enfrentamiento desenfundaron sus ballestas y dispararon, ningún poni comisario sobrevivió, de los bandidos solo tres sobrevivieron, mi padre estaba herido y desangrándose solo vi cuando el bandido se le acerco lo suficiente y lo asesino a sangre fría, algo de lo cual no pude borrar de mi cabeza…no felices los bandidos del asesinato de mi padre, llegaron más de ellos y comenzaron a prenderle fuego a todas las casas del pequeño pueblo, se veía todo el caos, montones de familias murieron a causa de ellos, yo logre escapar hacia el desierto, al borde de caminar sin rumbo, sediento me desmaye y vi una sombra de un poni que me dijo "Resiste…" al no saber que ocurría…mi cuerpo no me respondió y mis ojos se cerraron…Desperté en una cueva húmeda con una brisa, estaba en una cama hecha a casco, estaba sediento y no podía ver bien, un poni extraño con unos lentes de ingeniero negros se acercó a mí y me dio un vaso con agua, acepte y bebí, el seriamente, me dijo "Duerme mañana hablaremos…" estaba tan débil que no me quedo de otra soñé con esa escena como los bandidos atacaban mi pueblo, como asesinaron a mi padre cruelmente, rápidamente desperté y era de mañana, ya con más energía me levante de la cama y vi una puerta que dirigía a otra parte de la cueva, entre y vi que el poni misterioso estaba soldando con unas herramientas de trabajo…camine hacia él y el noto mi presencia, empecé a conversar con el sobre lo que paso en el pueblo, le dije que los bandidos pagarían por lo que le hicieron a mi padre, el seriamente me dijo….

Los demás ponis miraban a Gunner atentos a su historia, ninguno de ellos preguntaba nada por lo interesados que estaban, Gunner callo un momento y termino de decir…

"La venganza no trae nada bueno, pero la justicia es algo por la que todos los ponis luchamos…" en eso dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, retiro sus lentes de ingeniero y los colgó en un estante, pude ver su cutiemark era una herramienta de trabajo cruzada con un martillo de trabajo también, supe entonces que su trabajo era inventar, en ese entonces yo no tenía cutiemark, el poni misterioso me llevo afuera de la cueva, era un lugar amplio y estable, se veía como tenía mecanismos trampas en las rocas por si un intruso quería infiltrarse, estando ahí jalo una palanca donde abrió una habitación del suelo arenoso y me dijo "¿Prometes que peleares por la justicia y no por la venganza?" yo con dificultad respondí "Así será…" En eso el poni misterioso bajo las escaleras del pasadizo secreto, resulto ser un cuarto mediano con extraños artefactos y planos sobre muchas invenciones de él, enseguida había unos blancos con el típico punto rojo, de un cofre saco unos extraños brazaletes como estos *Se arremanga las mangas con sus cascos y expone a sus amigos los brazaletes* y me los puso, al principio pensé que era parte de un ritual o algo por el estilo, en eso de otro cofre saco un objeto mediano, metálico y letal, resultaron ser revólveres, en ese entonces yo no sabía que eran, el portaba también unos brazaletes en sus mangas de su chamarra metálica, después de que me los pusiera sentí como los brazaletes pesaban un poco, enseguida de eso el revolver se le pego como si fuera un imán al brazalete, lo despego y lo puso en el brazalete de mi casco izquierdo, torpemente yo no supe cómo manejarlo, hablo conmigo acerca de las creaciones e inventos, me enseño acerca de poderosos conjuros que traían armas peligrosas, una de ellas el Mecha, un robot acorazado mediano que solo aquellos que podían entender el arte de la ingeniería de combate podían traerlo al combate e igualar el campo de batalla con sus poderosos cañones, me enseño a fabricar otras cosas como trampas, explosivos, granadas, tipos de proyectiles, armas de larga distancia, me forjo como si fuera su aprendiz, mientras el me forjaba yo crecía, pasaron cuatros años y esta edad él ya estaba viejo y no podía moverse, cuando el murió fue una cosa sumamente triste, él fue como mi segundo padre, antes de que el falleciera me dijo acerca de su primer revolver fabricado, que esa arma conservaba algo llamado "Éter" nunca supe acerca de eso, a pocas palabras de decirme la ubicación el…el falleció, nunca supe su nombre… lo lleve hacia afuera y lo envolví en una sábana blanca, cave un pozo mediano y lo sepulte en un ataúd hecho con roble, al momento de decirle un último adiós, arroje mi primer revolver que había fabricado y arroje tierra hacia el ataúd quedando enterrado, empaque todas mis cosas y encontré un cofre viejo y lleno de polvo, lo abrí y contenía una nota diciendo "Veo que progresas rápido mi aprendiz, esto es para ti como prueba de tu desempeño" revise y contenía este sombrero y esta chamarra de tela, llore al encontrar la nota junto los presentes por parte de mi sensei, ya sabiendo el arte de crear armas de fuego, antes de irme fabrique estos revólveres, cerré la cueva y active todas las trampas que tenía la cueva incluso le añadí mas, no permitiría que bandidos saqueadores la encontraran, fui directo a Appleloosa y fue donde las cosas resultaron bien, todos los ponis, tanto corceles y yeguas como potrillas y potros les caía bien a todos, llegue con la mentalidad de protegerlos y así fue como me gane la confianza del pueblo…eso fue hace cuatro meses, en estos días durante el ataque el pueblo de Appleloosa fue atacado por Pegasos con armamento mejorado, yo siendo el único con tecnología un poco más avanzada lo defendí con mi vida, me dispararon con una ballesta y a punto de asesinarme al igual que mi padre, alguien me salvo, era nadie más que Dark, Dark venia llegando a Appleloosa el mismo día que atacaron, defendimos tanto como pudimos y sobrevivimos, mi pueblo sabía que esos pegasos regresarían así que decidimos abandonar Appleloosa cuando escuchamos un sonido de un relámpago a lo lejos, en un cerrar de ojos aparecimos en un lago al lado de una estepa, el desierto se veía a lo lejos, terrestres desconocidos que venían de Canterlot nos contaron acerca de lo ocurrido y nos sentimos inferiores, supimos sobrevivir y en eso un rayo de esperanza apareció…así es como concluyo mi historia alteza…

Todos los ponis del comedor quedaron conmovidos por la historia de Gunner, Celestia segundos después dijo…

Celestia: Lo siento tanto por tus perdidas, estamos contigo Gunner…

Gunner: No se preocupe realeza estoy bien…

Celestia: De acuerdo, me alegra saber eres fuerte y no te das por vencido…ahora tu Dark, ¿podrías contarme tu historia en Equestria?

Dark: Preferiría no hacerlo realeza, es algo que no quiero contar, no ahora…

Celestia: Entiendo no te preocupes, bueno queridos ponis, así concluye la cena real hecha especialmente para ustedes, los guardias ya tienen preparados sus cuartos en el castillo para que duerman…

Gunner: Gracias por su hospitalidad realeza…

Celestia: Oh no es nada…

Shining: Bueno ponis, Ángel y yo nos retiramos, debemos hacer la guardia y suministrar las defensas de Canterlot, los veré mañana en la mañana, vámonos Ángel…

Ángel: Pasen bonita noche, ¡hasta mañana!

En eso el resto de los ponis se retiraron del comedor, Pinkie, Rainbow y Applejack se fueron hacia las habitaciones Dark y Fluttershy recogían los platos, Gunner subió las escaleras del castillo y se dirigió hacia el balcón, miraba la luna y las estrellas, en eso arriba en las habitaciones se escuchaba…

Pinkie: ¡Fiesta! *Cañonazos*

Rainbow: ¡Pinkie! ¡Llenaste mi cama con confeti!

Gunner dio una pequeña risa y miro hacia los edificios de Canterlot, el lugar era tan bello y lleno de vida, algo nuevo para el…Twilight después de conversar con Celestia se dirigió al cuarto pasando por el balcón vio a Gunner en dos patas recargándose cómodamente en los barrotes de metal, ella se acercó sin hacer ruido y en su mente volvió a pensar…

Mente-Twilight: Ahí está otra vez, debo hacerlo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde, p…pero no puedo, fui muy mala con él hace rato, no creo que me perdone, ¡Oh Celestia que hago! Está bien, está bien me acercare normalmente a saludarlo tal vez eso pueda funcionar…pero y ¿si no resulta?

Al pasar más de diez segundos pensando, Gunner suspiro y dio media vuelta y para su sorpresa, encontró a Twilight espiándolo, Twilight de estar pensando, sorprendida solo dio una risa nerviosa se acercó y le dijo…

Twilight: Gunner, no te estaba espiando lo juro, solo quería venir a conversar contigo… por lo que paso hace una hora, yo solo quiero…*La interrumpe*

Gunner: Twi, en tus ojos sentí una rara sensación, algo que nunca sentí con alguien más, solo contigo…

Twilight: Gunner, yo también lo vi créeme que no supe que hacer, al tomar mi decisión fue demasiado tarde…

Gunner: ¿Una decisión?

A Twilight se le escapo la palabra, nerviosa y sonrojada dijo…

Twilight: Umm, emm…si, una decisión…

Al acercarse al balcón, Twilight miraba a Gunner mientras Gunner contemplaba Canterlot seriamente…

Gunner: De acuerdo… * se baja el sombrero* ¿Se puede saber la decisión?

Twilight nerviosa por decir su respuesta solo jugaba con sus cascos, nerviosa dijo…

Twilight: Ahh, digamos que…

Twilight nerviosa volvió a callar, al escuchar el silencio de Twilight supo que quiso hacerle entender, decepcionado dijo…

Gunner: Entiendo…nos vemos Twilight….*Camina lentamente*

Twilight se sorprendió y grito…

Twilight: ¡Gunner, espera!

Gunner al no dar media vuelta solo volteo de un lado y dijo…

Gunner: ¿Si?

Twilight: Yo…yo…

Gunner: …

Gunner volvió hacia el balcón…Twilight dijo

Twilight: Yo…sient…siento….

Al estar nerviosa Gunner noto en sus ojos que estaba nerviosa y sonrojada por decir algo, Gunner le tomo un casco y se acercó hasta su cara…lentamente los dos ponis se acercaron…Gunner vio que Twilight medio cerraba los ojos mientras se seguían acercando…a punto de que se diera un posible beso, un guardia llego y grito…

Flash: ¡Alto ahí!

Flash llego y apunto con una ballesta hacia Gunner y dijo….

Flash: ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo, respeta a la realeza intruso!?

Gunner seriamente veía al poni naranja apuntar, se paró en dos patas y dijo….

Gunner: Apunta y hazlo ahora amigo, antes de que yo lo haga contigo…

Flash se intimido porque Gunner no presentaba miedo, pasaron cinco segundos Twilight no pudiendo hacer nada le dijo a Flash…

Twilight: Él no es un intruso, ¡él es mi amigo!

Flash: Si fuera tu amigo no estuvieras haciendo eso con el…

Gunner: Basta…

Flash: ¡Silencio!

En eso Gunner desenfundo un revolver dio tres disparos silenciosos hacia la ballesta de Flash destruyéndola y desmantelándola, galopeo hacia Flash y en un movimiento Flash tomo su espada, al momento de desenfundarla Gunner tomo la punta de la flecha tirada de la ballesta y con su revolver le disparo al mango de la espada haciéndola desarmar, con el otro casco puso la punta afilada de la flecha en el cuello de Flash amenazándolo, Twiligth reacciono y tuvo que poner orden a todo

Twilight ¡Basta! ¡Gunner suéltalo!

Gunner dejó caer a Flash al suelo y retrocedió unos pasos…enseguida dijo

Gunner: Payasos que se creen héroes, debes saber que ya no hay de esos…

Twilight: Flash…no debiste de hablarle así a Gunner él no te ha hecho nada para que tú le hables de esa manera, ahora por favor ve con mi hermano y repórtalo en tu hoja de servicios…

Flash: P…pero realeza él te…

Twilight: Flash por favor haz lo que te digo…

En eso el poni naranja se enfureció y salió del castillo, Gunner solamente lo miro desde el balcón con una cara seria, a los segundos Gunner comenzó a reír suavemente sin alertar a Twilight y en su mente dijo…

Mente Gunner: *Risas* Ponis payasos…

En eso Twilight se acercó a Gunner solo para regañarlo y dijo

Twilight: Y tú también no debiste hacer eso, estuvo muy mal de…*La interrumpen*

Gunner dio la vuelta tomo los cascos de Twilight y le soltó un fuerte beso en los labios, Twilight al presentarse la ocasion, al principio se sorprendió y después fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, Gunner con un casco la sujeto de la espalda haciendo más romántico el momento…


	10. Una Equestria alterna

Al terminar el momento romántico, ambos sonrojados no dijeron nada, Twilight se dirigió al pasillo con Gunner y lo condujo hasta las habitaciones y dijo…

Twilight: Ah…creo que… ¿viene siendo hora de dormir no crees?

Gunner: Tienes razón Twilight, buenas noches…

Twilight abrió el cuarto donde se encontraban sus amigas y se llevó una sorpresa, el cuarto estaba de cabeza, todo desordenado con confeti y las cuatros amigas con ese desorden estaban dormidas, Twilight no encontrando un lugar para dormir en el cuarto dijo…

Twilight: Hay Pinkie y sus fiestas, tendré que ir con la princesa Celestia a pedirle otra habitación, tal vez me de esta habitación de al lado…

Gunner: Probablemente está dormida, mejor no hay que despertarla, ¿esta habitación de aquí dices?

Twiligth: Esa misma…

Gunner de su chamarra saco unas herramientas pequeñas que metió hacia el picaporte de la puerta abriéndola sin hacer absoluto ruido, ambos entraron y Gunner dijo…

Gunner: ¡Ahí esta! Una habitación para ti sola…pasa buenas noches hasta luego…

Gunner felizmente se retiró hacia la puerta y la cerro, Twilight se acostó en su cama y durmió, al día siguiente las campanas del castillo sonaron a las nueve y Twilight despertó y se dio una ducha, al salir se asomó por el balcón de la habitación y vio que afuera en el jardín Gunner y Dark estaban ocupados armando un extraño artefacto, al salir de la habitación Pinkie estaba esperándola afuera y dijo…

Pinkie: ¡Twilight, Twilight!

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre Pinkie?

Pinkie: ¡Rarity, Rarity, esta despierta!

En eso Twilight sonrió y alegremente empezó a brincar como Pinkie, las dos salieron disparadas a toda velocidad hacia su habitación, al entrar vieron al resto de sus amigas conversar con Rarity, se acercaron y Twilight alegremente le dijo

Twilight: ¡Rarity! Me alegra que te encuentres mejor, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Rarity: Hola querida me alegro también de verte, me siento como si una roca me hubiera quebrado la cabeza…

Twilight: Hay Rarity, pero… ¿Ya estas mejor verdad?

Rarity: Si Twilight, creo que ya puedo levantarme…dame un segundo…

En eso Rarity se quita las sabanas y trata de ponerse en pie, con dificultad lo hace y dice

Rarity: ¡Sí! Ya puedo estar en pie *Señala con un casco*

Twilight: Me alegra tanto, te traeré el desayuno por favor no te confíes mucho…

Rarity: No te preocupes Twilight, iré a hacerlo yo misma, mejor ve tu a desayunar a un café de Canterlot para que empieces bien el día

En eso la princesa Celestia esperaba en el puerto y dijo…

Celestia: Rarity, que bien que hayas despertado, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Rarity: Oh, hola majestad, me siento mejor, ya puedo estar de pie…

Celestia: Me alegra escucharlo, mejórate por favor…Twilight, te necesito en la sala de planeación…

Twiligth: Ya voy princesa, cuídate Rarity nos vemos…

Rarity: Adiós querida….

En eso las cuatro amigas se quedaron en el cuarto con Rarity y Twilight subió las escaleras con la princesa, ya estando en la sala completamente vacía, en la mesa de planeación había muchas cartas sobre ellas, la princesa dijo…

Celestia: Tenemos noticias…son completamente extrañas…montones de cartas de todas partes de Equestria pidiendo señales de auxilio, sobretodo el imperio de cristal mira esta carta *le da la carta*

Twilight tomo la carta, era de un oficial de la guardia del imperio de cristal solicitando refuerzos, algo entraba desde las afueras, no se supo si eran pegasos, en varios sitios de la carta, había manchas moradas oscuras, Twilight al no saber de qué provenía dijo…

Twilight: Princesa…estas manchas…me son muy familiares…

Celestia: ¿Por qué lo dices Twilight?

Twilight: Olvide contarle acerca de cuándo los terrestres veníamos hacia Canterlot, algo en el desierto se podía ver, era del mismo color…morado y unas extrañas siluetas negras nos atacaron a Gunner y a mí, una de esas sombras poseía a Gunner, con mi cuerno le dispare un rayo de luz y la sombra salió de él, se veía muy pálido y no tenía fuerzas, princesa… ¿sabe que son esas cosas? …

Celestia: Esto no puede estar pasando…

Celestia con ojos de sorprendida empezó a buscar unos papeles en un cajón dice…

Celestia: Esto es malo…muy malo Twilight, alguien abrió…alguien abrió la puerta de dimensión alterna de Equestria…

Twilight quedo en silencio y con curiosidad dijo…

Twiligth: Princesa... ¿Qué es la puerta de dimensión alterna?

Celestia al dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, toco a Twilight con su casco y con su magia apareció un recuerdo en los ojos de Twilight, Twilight se encontraba en una cueva de hielo sumamente terrorífica, había cristales morados y verdes por todos lados, en la cueva estaba Celestia y Luna comandando tropas solares y lunares con ellos, delante de ellas, había un portal morado que destellaba un color negro con un aura rojiza, ambas legiones y las dos princesas entraron… Twilight siendo parte del recuerdo entro con ellas, al entrar vio la misma cueva de la Equestria completamente normal, las dos princesas miraban con curiosidad, la legión de Celestia al igual que la de Luna salieron de esa cueva alterna, se llevaron una sorpresa, el cielo estaba rojo y negro con estrellas verdes, el imperio de cristal estaba en ruinas, unas extrañas siluetas que emitían sonidos terroríficos de lamentos y gritos estaban habitándolo, ambas legiones emprendieron vuelo y Twilight desapareció y apareció en Canterlot, Canterlot se veía completamente aterrador, todas sus bellas artes y maravillas eran esculturas sin sentido, al mirar hacia arriba vio que la legión de ambas princesas bajaron a tierra firme, el suelo estaba negro polvo color verde en él, se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, había ponis…pero esos ponis daban un aspecto completamente terrorífico, sus ojos no tenían pupila, la piel estaba ensangrentada y con cristales morados y verdes saliendo de ellos, emitían gruñidos y se veían furiosos y pálidos, Celestia se acercó hacia uno de ellos tratando de entablar comunicación, a punto de tocarlo el poni soltó una mordida hacia Celestia, afortunadamente le mordió una parte de la armadura haciendo que a Celestia no le pasara nada, Luna al ver como el poni ataco a su hermana invoco un cuchillo mágico y lo lanzo atravesando la piel pálida del poni dejándolo tirado en el suelo, Celestia vio que la parte de la armadura que había mordido el poni estaban saliendo unos cristales morados de ella, rápidamente se la quitó y la tiro al suelo, al tirarlo al suelo hizo ruido y los ponis que habitaban Canterlot escucharon, unas sombras estaban arriba de los edificios mirando fijamente a toda la legión, Celestia volteo a ver el castillo por cinco segundos y algo malo ocurrió, del castillo una aura morada se acercaba hacia ellos con montones de ponis poseídos atrás de ella, Celestia pidió mantener la posición y preparo los arqueros, las sombras en las azoteas de los edificios desaparecieron, de los lados veían como más de esos ponis estaban por rodearlos, la legión lunar prepararon las espadas dispuestos a combatir, el aura se detuvo y los ponis poseídos empezaron a atacar con mordidas, las dos legiones se defendían mientras las dos princesas peleaban al lado de las legiones, en la legión de Celestia nueve de veinte soldados solares estaban terriblemente heridos, desangrándose y a punto de morir, la legión lunar se mantenía en pie, en eso las cosas empeoraron, pegasos poseídos volaban los cielos lanzando cristales verdes y morados hacia la legión lunar, siete de los veinte soldados lunares murieron y resucitaron de una manera que cristales del mismo color salieron de ellos, los siete soldados reencarnaron poseídamente y atacaron a las dos legiones, Celestia vio que los nueve soldados solares también empezaban a retorcer de dolor mientras los mismos cristales salían de ellos cortándoles la piel lenta y dolorosamente, Twiligth al estar viendo ese momento sangriento del recuerdo de Celestia, vio que las dos legiones a punto de ser eliminadas, conjuro un hechizo de tele transportación y los mando a veinte metros del combate a ambas legiones, estando fuera del combate, Celestia pidió retirada y emprendieron vuelo hacia la cueva a las afueras del imperio de cristal, montones de pegasos poseídos los seguían, quedaban ocho soldados solares y siete lunares, en el vuelo se veía que los pegasos poseídos estaban a punto de alcanzar a ambas legiones, tres nobles soldados de ambas legiones sacrificaron su vida para que el resto de las legiones llegara a salvo, Celestia al estar lejos vio como los soldados combatían hasta que en un descuido fueron consumidos por los pegasos poseídos y por el aura morada, al llegar a la cueva, Celestia con su cuerno hizo tirar unas piedras de la entrada, dificultando el paso de las criaturas, la poca legión que quedaba entro al portal al igual que las dos princesas, volviendo a Equestria actual las dos princesas con su magia hechizaron la puerta de la dimensión haciendo apagar y dejar de destellar, al llegar a Canterlot avisaron al Imperio de Cristal sobre que esa puerta no se abriría nunca, mandaron hacer un pequeño puesto de vigilancia cerca de la cueva, los soldados caídos de la legión tanto lunar como solar fueron héroes y fueron recordados con orgullo y nobleza, Twilight destello un aura blanca y despertó del recuerdo de Celestia, Twilight al estar aterrorizada no dijo nada, Celestia recuperándose del largo recuerdo que vivieron dijo..

Celestia: Twilight…esa puerta….está abierta ahora, ¿ya lo comprendes? Es un Equestria totalmente lleno de miedo donde la armonía no existe más…

Twilight le temblaban los cascos y dijo…

Twilight: Princesa eso fue aterrador, pero si está abierta, ¿porque esas cosas no han atacado Canterlot? Solo vi que nos atacaron en el desierto…

Celestia: Porque están preparando un ejército, si tú y Gunner pudieron sobrevivir con unas cuantas sombras, imagina un ejército, ahora no sabemos nada acerca del imperio de cristal, tengo entendido que en el Imperio de cristal alterno tenían también un corazón de cristal…

Twilight: Si princesa, pero eso que…*Se pone a pensar*

Twilight al escuchar las palabras de Celestia se hizo una idea de que la única manera de evitar ese ataque era removiendo el corazón de cristal alterno, eliminando la vida del imperio y acabando con el ejército, al pensarlo suficiente le dijo a la princesa, la princesa respondió…

Celestia: Eso es justo lo que pensaba Twilight, pero no nos arriesgaremos a entrar ahí, es demasiado peligroso, a menos que…

Twilight: ¿Si princesa?

Celestia: El destino te pidió buscar a los héroes y creo que ya los has encontrado…me cuesta mucho decir esto pero…. es momento de que nos toque atacar, debemos terminar de poner defensas en Canterlot y nos expandiremos al imperio de cristal que solicito refuerzos, sea lo que sea que estén combatiendo ya sea pegasos o esas creaturas demoniacas no nos impedirán salvar el imperio de cristal…

Twilight al escuchar las palabras de la princesa solo dijo…

Twilight: Entonces en marcha princesa, supervisare las defensas mientras pido a mi…a Gunner que fabrique sus proyectos, eso garantizara la seguridad de Canterlot, hasta luego…

Celestia: De acuerdo Twilight, administrare los suministros y preparare unas cosas…como desearía que mi hermana estuviera aquí…

Twilight: Calma princesa…por cierto, ¿Qué paso con ella?

Celestia: No lo sé Twilight, ella nunca se presentó, pero no debo preocuparme por ella, siempre me dice que ya es una adulta y que tiene edad suficiente para cuidarse sola, no debo desconfiar, rápido Twilight ve a alistar Canterlot…

Twilight: Eso hare princesa…

En eso Twilight se retira de la sala y sale del castillo hacia el jardín donde se encontraba Gunner y Dark, al verlos trabajar en un proyecto Dark noto su presencia…

Dark: Hola Twilight, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Gunner se encontraba en el suelo con una máscara de soldar, por lo cual no noto la presencia de Twilight, al momento de que Dark le hablara, Gunner levanto la cabeza y se golpeó torpemente con el material que fabricaba, Twilight rio y dijo

Twilight: Muy bien Dark, gracias por preguntar, ¿Gunner estas bien?

Gunner: Eso…eso creo *se quita la máscara*

Al quitarse la máscara traía el sombrero sobre la máscara y Twilight pregunto…

Twilight: ¿Siempre traes ese sombrero?

Gunner: Si Twilight, es algo con lo que no puedo vivir, otro ejemplo seria ayer en la noche je je…

Twilight se sonrojo en un estado extremo, Dark solo sonrió y se alejó de la construcción, Twilight despistando pregunto acerca del artefacto…

Twilight: Gunner, ¿Qué es eso?

Gunner: Es un modelo que diseñe, es como una torreta de arpones, pero en lugar de arpones son proyectiles, se llama ametralladora es letal con objetivos de aire, solo que consume muchos recursos, no puedo creer que Canterlot cuente con la mayoría de los recursos que necesito para fabricar mis modelos, es sumamente asombroso…

Twilight: Me alegro que te haya gustado, tengo que irme, debo supervisar las defensas, la princesa quiere organizar una ida al imperio de cristal, las sombras que nos atacaron provienen de una puerta dimensional hacia otro Equestria, te explico luego debo irme…

Gunner: Una puerta…está bien nos vemos

Antes de que Twilight se fuera, Gunner le tomo el casco y le dio nuevamente otro beso, pero fue rápido porque se notaba que llevaba prisa, Twilight solo se sonrojo y se fue, cuando se fue Dark llego y dijo…

Dark: Quien te viera señor Sparkle… *Se ríe incontrolablemente*

Gunner: Oh cállate y ayúdame *Se sonroja un poco*

En eso los dos sementales siguieron con su proyecto, Twilight pensativa fue hacia los barracones donde estaban los guardias reales, vio a su hermano y a Ángel, apresuradamente dijo…

Twilight Hermano, Ángel, debo contarles algo, el imperio de cris…*la interrumpen*

Shining: Lo sabemos Twilight, la princesa nos avisó, lo conto hace una hora, debemos hacer algo, mi Cadence está ahí…

Ángel: Estoy de acuerdo, le diré a los guardias que necesitamos reforzar las defensas de Canterlot, reabasteceré las torretas de arpones no tardo…

Twilight: Eso no será necesario, Ángel, necesito que vayas con…con Gunner y le pidas la base de los planos de la ametralladora…

Ángel: Pero… ¿Qué es una ametralladora?

Twilight: Dile y él te lo dirá, necesitamos poner esos planos para que Gunner los construya en lugares estratégicos y para que Canterlot cuente con más probabilidades de sobrevivir en nuestra ausencia, debo ir con mis amigas debo alistarlas para lo que se viene, solo con ellas creo capaz de lograrlo...hasta luego

Twilight fue de nuevo al castillo y sus amigas estaban desayunando, Twilight les dijo…

Twilight: Chicas, la princesa nos necesita, el imperio de cristal recibió una carta de auxilio, no sabe…*La interrumpen*

Applejack: Twilight, cálmate sabemos lo que ocurre, la princesa Celestia ya nos informó al igual que los dos sementales terrestres, créeme que después de desayunar estaremos listas ahora, ¿porque no comes algo?

Rarity: Exacto querida, siéntate a comer con tus amigas….

Twilight: De acuerdo chicas, pero solo un momento

Twilight se sentó a desayunar con el resto de los cinco ponis, mientras tanto en los barracones…

Shining: Este modelo se ve muy raro…

Ángel: Twilight dijo que pusiéramos la base aquí y que Gunner vendría a construirla, hay que hacer eso…

Shining: Según esta pieza va…aquí…

Ángel: Bien, creo que ya está, vámonos, debemos poner siete de estas cosas en todo Canterlot…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la princesa Celestia…

Celestia: Llego la hora, jamás pensé que este día volvería a llegar, pero si no hacemos algo… consumirán esta Equestria *abre un cajón*

Celestia saco una daga y la levito, era una daga incrustada con piedras preciosas y con un símbolo de sol, la princesa dijo…

Celestia: Es hora de que sepan de nuevo que esta Equestria sobrevivirá.…

Pasaron las horas y se hizo tarde, Gunner terminaba de fabricar los últimos modelos, todos los demás se reunieron en el castillo, Twilight y sus amigas estaban suministrando la munición tanto como los medicamentos, Dark conversaba con Rainbow y los dos compartían sus asombrosas hazañas, Twilight volteaba a ver como los dos se llevaban tan bien y solo sonreía, un guardia real llego con Gunner y dijo…

Gunner: Por fin termine de instalar mis modelos, las defensas de Canterlot están un ochenta por ciento reforzadas, ahora nos toca a nosotros reforzarnos para el gran viaje…

Twilight: Lo sé, será algo difícil, no estamos acostumbradas a usar armas, pero si es por salvar Canterlot no importa, ahora debemos dormir y alistarnos para mañana, iré a ver como…*La interrumpen*

En eso un guardia real dijo…

Guardia: Todos los ponis, la princesa solicita sus presencias en el jardín…

Todos los ponis se dirigieron al jardín, se llevaron una sorpresa…

Celestia: Queridos ponis, les presento ¡a la Legión Solar!…

En ese instante, dieciséis ponis tanto unicornios como terrestres estaban con la princesa, llevaban una armadura dorada como el sol brillante reforzada con un toque elegante, una espada plateada con una ballesta de triple disparo, Gunner al ver el modelo se impresiono, los demás ponis solo observaban y veían con orgullo a la legión, Celestia dijo…

Celestia: Esta legión no está completa, hacen faltan doce ponis más Twilight…ustedes…

Twilight: ¿Nosotros? Eso sería un gran honor princesa, pero debo respetar la opinión de mis amigas y amigos…no sé si ellos estén dispuestos…

Applejack: No te preocupes terroncito de azúcar, ¡puedes contar conmigo yeha! *Se ajusta el sombrero*

Pinkie: Claro que si Twilight, cuenta conmigo *Da un salto de alegría*

Rarity: Cuenta conmigo querida…

Rainbow: Si eso implica ser más asombrosa y ser una heroína, cuenta conmigo

Fluttershy: No estoy segura…pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por mis amigas…

Shining: Estas con todo mi apoyo y con lo que necesites hermanita…

Ángel: Créeme cuando te digo que cuentas conmigo…

Dark: Cuentas conmigo y con mis katanas…

Gunner: Si eso implica que los enemigos caigan bajo el poder de mis revólveres, tienes todo mi apoyo dulzura…

Rainbow: ¡Hey! ¡No copies mis frases!

Gunner: ¡Yo no copie nada!

Twilight: Pues así será…

Celestia: Bien, ahora estamos completos, queridos ponis acérquense…

Los diez ponis se acercaron hacia Celestia, saco su daga solar y dijo…

Celestia: Lo que ven aquí es una daga, no una daga común y corriente, esta daga representa un juramento de lealtad a la legión solar, les brindara el gran poder que porta…al clavar esta daga a ustedes, se apegaran a ser parte de la legión solar, es un proceso, tranquilos no dolerá nada…

Twilight: Esta bien princesa, yo primero, no quisiera que algo les pasara a mis amigos…

Celestia: Te aseguro que no pasara nada malo…

Celestia preparo la daga y la encajo en Twilight, Twilight cerrando los ojos, dejo fluir el poder en ella, extraños rayos amarillos tocaban a Twilight brindándole el poder, se hizo una luz cegadora, ningún poni podía ver a Twilight, el destello finalizo, vieron a Twilight y abriendo los ojos, una armadura dorada con azul, similar a la de la legión y con símbolo de un sol en su casco militar, los ponis se asombraron al verla, lucia radiante, Celestia dijo…

Celestia: Bien hecho Twilight, veras esa no es cualquier armadura, es especial y única, solo los ponis legionarios la portan, tu poder es superior a lo que he visto antes, al parecer cuando un poni sale con una armadura con rayas azules es el líder de la legión, te felicito mi estudiante…

Twilight: Muchas gracias princesa, prometo no fallarle a mi legión…

Celestia: Claro que sí, ahora hare lo mismo con tus amigas, chicas prepárense…

Los cinco ponis pasaron lo mismo, su armadura era normal, dorada y elegante, Rarity se puso como loca cuando vio el perfecto diseño de combate con elegancia, Celestia dijo…

Celestia: Muy bien ponis, solo faltan ustedes dos… Dark, Gunner ¿quieren pasar?

Dark: Claro princesa, yo primero…

Celestia nuevamente tomo su daga y la encajo en Dark, Dark empezó a flotar en el aire y destello un color azul, al momento de terminar el destello, no portaba una armadura legionaria el conservo la vieja armadura que tenía, su armadura de cuero era de color negro y destellaba un color rojo incrustado en ella, las puntas de su melena eran rojizas como si estuvieran en llamas, no portaba un casco de legionario, portaba una banda negra con el símbolo de un sol en él, sus katanas destellaban una luz amarilla tenue y eran de color negro metálico, Celestia sorprendida dijo…

Celestia: Bien hecho Dark, sin duda esa placa metálica solar significa que serás el subteniente legionario te felicito, demuestras ser un poni con desempeño y un increíble poder…

Dark se llenó de orgullo y dijo…

Dark: Garantizo la protección de mi legión, ¡lo prometo!

Celestia: Gunner, es tu turno…

Gunner se acercó y Celestia le clavo la daga, Gunner sintió fluir el poder solar de la daga, destello la luz cegadora y tuvo una visión, veía una cueva y como una roca mediana se movía en ella, el tratando de sentir más el poder, se dio cuenta como la piedra la podía mover desde su mente, concentrado la movió… hasta que vio la salida de la cueva y la saco, al exponerla afuera en la luz del atardecer, comenzó a moverse por sí sola, dejo de destellar y no hubo cambios en el, todo estaba completamente normal, Gunner dijo…

Gunner: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Celestia: Al parecer el poder legionario solar de la daga no fluyo en ti durante el proceso, sentiste la fuerza pero no pudiste ejecutarla…algo no te dejo…

Gunner: ¡Pero princesa!, ¡esto no puedo haberme pasado, por favor debe haber algo!, probablemente algo fallo con la daga…

Celestia: No lo creo Gunner, esta daga es sagrada y si pudo transformar a veintiséis ponis, no creo que la daga este defectuosa…

Gunner solo bajo la mirada con furia, algo empezó a escucharse en el cielo, era similar a un proyectil a toda velocidad, Gunner solo miro hacia el cielo y vio que un rayo azul se dirigía hacia el jardín, todos los ponis se asustaron y se alejaron, el rayo iba a caer en Gunner, respondiendo solo desenfundo y dio una ráfaga de disparos, el rayo aun así se iba acercando hasta que choco con Gunner generando una nube de polvo en el jardín, en la nube de polvo destellaba una luz azul y amarilla con increíbles auras blancas saliendo de él, la luz cegadora se hizo presente, la nube de polvo desapareció y vieron a Gunner flotando en el aire, Gunner sentía el poder, un antiguo poder que le hizo recordar algo, los ponis observaban impresionados, al terminar el proceso, Gunner abrió los ojos y los ponis quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que vieron, Gunner se veía completamente remodelado, su chamarra seguía de color negro solo que con partes metálicas en ella reforzándola y viéndose al igual que uno de los soldados legionarios y con unas líneas azules en ambos lados de las mangas, sus bandoleras portaban proyectiles de color negro metalizado, su sombrero al igual que su chamarra seguía negro con una lámina metálica con un símbolo de una luna incrustado una pluma de fénix hermosa y en llamas le daba el toque decorativo de su sombrero, portaba algo nuevo, una bufanda negra con cuadrados rojos sumamente elegante cubriéndole el cuello y su boca, también portaba unos lentes cubriéndole los ojos, simplemente algo extraño de cuales los ponis se sorprendieron, Gunner impresionado por lo que vio levanto el sombrero descubriendo sus ojos, lamentablemente portaba los lentes y los ponis no podían ver cómo era en realidad, Gunner noto la piedra en el suelo tenía un símbolo plasmado en forma de revolver, con pocas fuerzas después de ejecutar su mejora dijo…

Gunner: No puedo creerlo… *Se acerca a la piedra*

Al tocar la piedra Gunner en un cerrar y abrir de ojos se encontraba en un espacio-tiempo y vio a su sensei en forma de espíritu, Gunner al verlo se le salieron las lágrimas de verlo nuevamente, el sensei con una calma le dijo…

Sensei: Habéis progresado mucho mi pequeño aprendiz…me siento orgulloso de ti, fuiste como un hijo para mi…

Gunner: Muchas gracias…sensei, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Estoy muerto?

Sensei: No Gunner, veo que la piedra del éter se activó, te felicito, ahora esto te pertenece, el futuro tiene algo preparado para ti, haz que tu marca se quede en Equestria, hasta luego mi aprendiz…

En eso Gunner al cerrar los ojos de nuevo se encontraba tocando la piedra en el jardín de Canterlot, para su sorpresa la piedra había desaparecido, algo caía del cielo nuevamente, eran dos relámpagos a toda velocidad, uno era de color blanco y el otro era una combinación de azul con blanco, cayeron a los cascos de Gunner y en su casco izquierdo vio que algo se armaba por piezas realmente raro, al parecer iba tomando forma de un revolver y para su sorpresa lo que se armó si era un revolver con un diseño raro y llamativo, las puntas del arma era azul brilloso, después de pensar se dio cuenta de que lo que portaba en una mano era el primer revolver de sus sensei que portaba el poder del éter, en la punta del revolver vio que había una palabra plasmada, solo decía " Binario" y vio que en su otro casco portaba un revolver extraño transparente y cristalino como el agua, al tomarlo sintió una fuerza increíble en él y vio una marca extraña, tenía jeroglíficos muy extraños, Gunner al ver el revolver transparente, no se le ocurrió otra idea que ponerle el nombre de "Revolver fantasma", los demás ponis veían impresionados, Gunner solo los miro a ver, dio una sonrisa y cayó al suelo mareado, preocupados fueron y lo revisaron, estaba muy débil al acostumbrarse a la sobrecarga de su armadura tanto como sus armas, Twilight dijo…

Twilight: No puede ser, ¡Ángel revísalo por favor!

Ángel: Tranquila Twi, el solo sufrió un mareo por su sobrecarga, estará bien, solo le inyectare este suero, con eso descansara y dormirá…*Lo inyecta*

Gunner dijo un susurro diciendo…

Gunner: Gracias sensei…

En eso Gunner de su desmayo quedo inconsciente, la princesa Celestia no tenía palabras para lo que vio y dijo…

Celestia: No puedo creerlo, el poder del éter, el legendario poder se hizo presente, esto es impresionante…pero desafortunadamente no es legionario solar, demostró servir para la legión lunar, pero no es importante ambas legiones podemos unirnos, ¡vamos hay que llevarlo a una habitación!

Los legionarios solares de Celestia lo llevaron hacia una habitación y se retiraron, eran las nueve de la noche, todos excepto Dark, Shining Twilight y Pinkie se quedaron en la habitación y conversaron acerca de su desmayo…

Shining: Que habrá pasado, que yo sepa al igual que nosotros no nos afectó la transformación en legionarios, pero no puedo creerlo ¡Pertenezco a la legión solar! *dice alegremente* Ahh, ups perdón me deje llevar, mejor me retiro, ojala se recupere, nos vemos mañana *sale de la habitación*

Dark: Vaya gran forma de motivarnos… ¡demonios olvide rellenar la munición de las torretas ametralladoras! Debo irme las veo mañana chicas, ¡mejórate Gunner! *Sale de la habitación*

Pinkie: Mi mejor amigo…moriría si pasara algo contigo, ojala se recupere pronto…

En eso la voz de Applejack se escucha

Applejack: ¿¡Pinkie, podrías darme una ayuda con esto!?

Pinkie: Debo irme, Twilight por favor no lo abandones esta noche, nos vemos…

Twilight: No te preocupes Pinkie…

Pinkie: ¡Gracias! *Sale de la habitación*

Twilight: Wow…tu poder es grandioso, me alegra haberte conocido, serás un buen soldado, si soldado *juega con sus cascos* tal vez debería quitarle el sombrero y los lentes, junto con esa bufanda, se ha de estar muriendo de calor…

Twilight se acercó a quitarle la bufanda, al momento de que la toco la tela seca, sintió una magia saliendo de ella y cerrando los ojos un recuerdo de Gunner la invadió, Gunner se encontraba cuando era un adolescente, tenía su sombrero común y normal, estaba abriendo una puerta y vio al sensei con la misma bufanda, Gunner al acercarse al sensei para ver que estaba haciendo, por accidente lo quemo con su pistola de soldar abriéndole una herida, rápidamente el sensei se quitó sus lentes y la bufanda, los ojos del viejo ingeniero eran cafés, uso la bufanda como una venda casera evitándole la hemorragia a Gunner…en eso el recuerdo desapareció y Twilight de nuevo abrió los ojos estando con él, decidió no quitarle absolutamente nada, le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó en una silla, a las dos horas quedo completamente dormida…

Al día siguiente Twilight despertó en la silla y vio como Gunner estaba enfrente de la cara de Twilight y Gunner dijo…

Gunner: ¡Buenos días!

En eso Twilight apenas despertando sintió como Gunner le dio un beso de buenos días, Twilight ya despierta solo sonrió y dijo…

Twilight: Buenos días… ¿cómo estuvo tu noche?

Gunner: Mucho mejor, gracias por quedarte conmigo en la habitación, la princesa Celestia vino hace rato, solicita nuestra presencia nuevamente en el jardín frontal, dijo también que hicieras un recuento de la legión solar, aun no entiendo porque represento a la legión lunar, es muy raro pero… creo que llego la hora…

Twilight: Esta bien, hay que irnos…en marcha…

Twilight y Gunner salieron al jardín frontal y vieron a la legión solar formada y al resto de sus amigos, Gunner solo se quedó mirando mientras Twilight comenzaba a contarlos, en sus cuentas nada salió mal hasta que…

Twilight: Treinta y seis, treinta y siete…espera, somos treinta y siete conmigo, falta un soldado legionario solar, ¿dónde está?

En eso, de las escaleras del jardín, la princesa Celestia bajo…los ponis legionarios tanto sus amigos, de verdad se sorprendieron, la princesa Celestia portaba una armadura solar mientras levitaba un arma de asta, en su espalda portaba dos alforjas y una ballesta con cinco flechas que destellaban un color amarillo, aparte de levitar su arma, levitaba también su casco legionario real con el símbolo solar en la parte de arriba, Celestia después de ponerse el casco legionario dijo…

Celestia: Treintaiocho, estamos completos… ¿no es así Twilight?


	11. Una venganza

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos y los ponis no reaccionaban al ver a la princesa portar un arma y armadura, Gunner solo miraba a la princesa normalmente mientras los otros estaban sorprendidos y boquiabiertos, Twilight solo sacudió su cabeza de los lados reaccionando y dijo…

Twilight: Si princesa, treinta y ocho, estamos completos…

Celestia: Maravilloso, ahora...Gunner… ¿tienes lo que te pedí que hicieras cuando llegaste?

Gunner reaccionando dijo

Gunner: Claro que si realeza, nos está esperando afuera del castillo…

Celestia: Te felicito Gunner de verdad muestras poner empeño en lo que más te gusta, muy bien legión es hora de partir…

Todos los ponis después de estar impresionados, solo siguieron a Celestia, la legión bajo las escaleras y vieron una fila muy larga de ponis unicornios y terrestres que gritaban con ánimos y apoyaban a la legión en su viaje, ya en las puertas de Canterlot la princesa dio unas últimas palabras…

Celestia: ¡Gracias a todos, de verdad, garantizamos que regresaremos pronto, por el bien de Equestria debemos hacer este viaje, recuerden que ustedes serán la fuerza, peleemos por la salvación!

Todos los ponis gritaban con alegría y motivación, la princesa pidió abrir las puertas y toda la legión salió, al salir vieron que había tres mantas blancas cubriendo algo, Gunner se adelantó mientras la legión daba una última revisada de equipamiento, Celestia dijo…

Celestia: Muy bien legión, esto es lo que quería mostrarles, esto no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Gunner, te felicito nuevamente Gunner…ahora por favor remueve las mantas y asómbranos con lo que fabricaste…

Gunner: Claro que si realeza… *toma las mantas y las quita*

Al quitarlas, había tres carrozas, pero no carrozas comunes, estaban reforzadas con metal y las ruedas eran metálicas, dos carrozas tenían un cañón similar al de Pinkie pero color negro y en la parte de abajo tenían lanzarpones, era un modelo simplemente bien hecho...Gunner dijo…

Gunner: Ponis, esto que ven aquí es una carroza acorazada, es un vehículo rápido y letal, con esto llegaremos sin problemas y si alguien quiere pelear, con esto bastara, tiene una capacidad de doce personas por carroza… ahora…Pinkie…. ¿ves que esa carroza no tiene cañón? Lo hice especialmente para que le pongas el tuyo…

Pinkie: ¡Enserio! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

Gunner: ¡Ahora sin más prejuicios, suban a las carrozas!

Mientras tanto….

Piloto Wonderbolt AD: Aquí Alfa Delta, ¿me recibes Alfa Bravo?

Piloto Wonderbolt AB: Te copio, estamos por llegar, estamos a quinientos pies de altura, los ponis de Canterlot no notan nuestra presencia, veremos que encontra…que demonios…Delta, veo algo afuera del castillo, es un poni con un sombrero, espera acercare la vista…

Piloto Wonderbolt AD: ¿Que ves AB? ¿Alguna ardilla? Ja ja…

Piloto Wonderbolt: AB: Negativo Delta, si es un poni terrestre y veo que varios ponis sube a una carroza…espera no…son tres carrozas, Delta al parecer van a partir hacia algún lugar, sugiero hacer algo para impedírselo y vengarnos de ellos por lo que paso ayer, espero órdenes…

Spitfire: Aquí Spitfire en Pegasus Mark ll, reagrúpense, estoy a medio kilómetro de su posición, tengo otra escolta portando Su-RainbowFire, listos para abrir fuego...

Wonderbolt AD: Recibido Mark ll nos reagrupamos hacia tu posición…no hay que dejar que suban la guardia

Spitfire: Copiado, abran fuego hasta romper el escudo del castillo y después disparen, hacia las carrozas, es fácil y sencillo, a mi señal…

Cinco minutos después…

Gunner: Muy bien todo listo, veamos…cañones preparados, legionarios en las torretas de arpones, siete ponis de pasajeros, muy bien…sobran dos que no alcanzaran carroza, mi error asi que yo estare caminando…un momento… ¡Rainbow se suponía que debías estar adentro como pasajera, no para estar volando alrededor de la carroza!

Rainbow: Cálmate vaquero yo soy así por naturaleza, no puedo quedarme ni un minuto sin volar...

Gunner: De acuerdo, veo que el legionario que iba a ir conmigo puede tomar tu lugar, soldado solar vaya tome asiento…

Legionario: Si señor... *Se va a la carroza*

Gunner: Excelente…solo es de... ¡Rainbow cuidado!

En eso Rainbow dio media vuelta y vio que algo iba a golpearla en el aire, Gunner con una soga de la carroza la lanzo hacia Rainbow y la estiro, la pegaso cayó al suelo con velocidad y Gunner dijo…

Gunner: ¡Pero que rayos!...Santa…Celestia….

Gunner después de salvar a Rainbow miro seis aeronaves metálicas en el cielo, miro unos segundos y vio como maniobraban hacia el castillo, de su alforja saco un libro y dijo…

Gunner: No es posible, por Celestia esto no es posible…pegasos con aviones de combate, cuando he visto eso en mi vida…de acuerdo no hay problema solo… *Lo interrumpen*

*Cañonazos estruendosos*

Gunner: Portan cohetes... ¿Cómo es esto posible, como es que consiguieron eso? pero eso no bastara…

Rainbow: Que ocurre, ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Gunner: Son como pegasos, pero metálicos, muy grandes y letales…debemos esconder las carrozas ahora, ve y hazlo debo conjurar algo no tardo…

Rainbow: Entendido *sale hacia las carrozas*

Rainbow entro de carroza en carroza para avisar los que se veía en el cielo, los legionarios se movilizaron hacia el bosque y ahí se escondieron, se veía que en el cielo las aeronaves daban pasadas y debilitaban el escudo de Canterlot, la princesa con un cuarto de su magia recuperada no era suficiente para frenarlos…

De nuevo en el cielo…

Spitfire: ¡Tomen eso! Bravo, Delta los escudos están por caer, ya quiero saborear cuando desplieguen las bombas de napalm…

Piloto Wonderbolt AD: Recibido Mark ll, pero, ¿qué es una bomba de napalm?

Spitfire: Tu solo presiona el botón rojo al lado de tu casco cuando yo lo diga…

Wonderbolt AD: Recibido…es ridículo si creen esos ponis de tierra que pueden dispararnos con flechas…

Wonderbolt AB: ¿Porque lo dices Delta?

Wonderbolt: AD: Porque veo un poni que se subió a una torreta…

Wonderbolt: AB: Pero…eso no se ve como una torreta…

Piloto Su-Rainbow Alfa: Comandante, recibo disparos que penetran el Su-Rainbow, esto está mal...estoy cayendo, solicito... *Explosión*

Spitfire: Que demonios… *voltea hacia atrás* Esto no es posible, ¡Su-Rainbow Alfa está muerto, quien la derribo!

Piloto Su-Rainbow Bravo: No puse atención Mark ll…*disparos* ¡Mark ll algo me está disparando, tengo fuga de combustible! *disparos* ¡Necesito ayuda, el ala izquierda de mí Su esta en llamas!…no puedo….controlarlo, Mark ll, ¡Mark ll! *Explosión*

Spitfire: ¡Esto no es posible! ¿Su-Rainbow Bravo me recibes?... ¡Grupo Wonderbolt, abran fuego con los cohetes que les sobran hasta desactivar el escudo, olvídense de derribar las carrozas, debemos atacar!

Wonderbolt AB: Claro que si Mark ll, disparando el resto de la artillería….

Wonderbolt AD: Ya vi el problema Mark ll, tienen otro tipo de torretas, no son arpones…es algo más poderoso y veloz, creo que lo he visto antes, se llama ame… *disparos* ¡Oh demonios! De suerte que no me…*Explosión*

Wonderbolt AB: Magnifico, Bravo está muerto, solicito retirada lo antes posible antes de que… *Explosión*

Esa explosión no provenía de las ametralladoras, algo se veía en la montaña, era Gunner sujetando un lanzacohetes, una creación que disparaba petardos metálicos explosivos sumamente letales…

Spitfire: ¡Ya te vi maldito vaquero! *Dirige el vuelo hacia Gunner*

Spitfire sintió coraje e ira por ver como cayeron las aeronaves de nuevo tan fáciles, dirigió el vuelo de la aeronave hacia donde estaba Gunner, no pudiendo hacer nada por estar recargando el lanzacohetes Spitfire activo los propulsores y al momento de estrellarse con la montaña y Gunner dijo…

Spitfire: ¡MUERE!

Spitfire se estrelló y eyecto la salida de emergencia de la aeronave, salió volando por los aires por la eyección, Gunner al momento de estrellarse se sujetó de la aeronave y se impulsó a la altura de Spitfire, Spitfire tratando de escapar sintió como alguien le tomo el casco y la jalo, en eso Gunner con todo el rencor del mundo…la jalo hacia abajo quedando a la misma altura con un casco le dio un fuerte golpe mientras Spitfire seguía subiendo la altitud, en eso con el otro casco la sujeto y empezó a estrangular mientras la golpeaba, los escombros de la aeronave caían en pedazos, Gunner aprovecho y tomo una chatarra metálica caliente por la explosión y golpeo a Spitfire en el estómago, sin aire logro recuperarse, Gunner al momento de darle un segundo golpe, Spitfire tomo la vara deteniendo el golpe y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, con un casco sujeto a Gunner dejándolo expuesto sin poder defenderse, con el mismo casco daba alrededor de tres golpes por segundo, Gunner reaccionando y sintiendo odio no sentía dolor en los golpes, con su casco sujetado por Spitfire logro liberarse, nuevamente en combate, Gunner con su pata trasera izquierda la llevo hasta el estómago de Spitfire y tomo su casco derecho y la jalo empezándola a dejar sin aire, Spitfire no pudo soportar esa horrible sensación y no le quedo de otra más que tomarlo de un casco y darle una mordida, algo que Gunner extrañamente le dolió ya que en su casco tenía una extraña marca, Gunner se soltó y nuevamente la tomo, dio un fuerte salto en el aire apoyándose de ella y dio un fuerte golpe ascendente rematándola, Spitfire aturdida dejo de tomar altura y empezó a caer, Gunner siguió sujetándola para que el cayera arriba de ella, en eso Spitfire a veinte pies de estrellarse en el suelo, saco una daga…la misma daga con la cual amenazo a las dos amigas pegasos y lo clavo en una pata trasera donde la tenía sometida, Gunner dio un grito de dolor y rápidamente se sacó la daga de su pata y dio un salto, Spitfire quedando libre aprovecho para escapar y dijo….

Spitfire: ¡Esto no se quedara así maldito poni terrestre!

Después de decir eso, emprendió vuelo a toda velocidad, Gunner estando a cinco pies de altura, una caída que de verdad lo mataría, solo cerro los ojos y cayo a toda velocidad, la pluma de fénix que portaba en su sombrero destello un fuerte rayo y Gunner desapareció del cielo…ya en tierra el mismo rayo toco el suelo y Gunner mediante a una extraña tele portación se encontraba a cinco centímetros del suelo con un pequeño impulso hacia abajo apoyándose con su pata desangrándose, un dolor horrible, Gunner cojeando camino hacia las carrozas disparo una bengala color verde hacia el castillo que definía que todo era seguro, soldados legionarios custodiaban la carroza y les dijo…

Gunner: Están a salvo, las aeronaves han sido destruidas...solo necesito que Shining deje otro escudo para que impidan el paso a los pe… ¡AUCH!

De la nada salió Ángel y con un spray desinfectante lo roció en Gunner haciendo arder la herida, Gunner muerto de dolor solo cerraba los ojos, algo que ni el semental más valiente de toda Equestria no podría soportar a esos dolores de la vida, después de eso le vendo la pata y Gunner dijo…

Gunner: Muchas gracias Ángel, pudiste haberme avisado…

Ángel: No iba a dejar te desangraras más, ven…los demás están esperando en la carroza, avisare a Shining sobre el escudo….

Gunner entro a la carroza, las amigas y Dark miraban a Gunner por sus actos, Rainbow antes que nada dijo…

Rainbow: ¡Eso fue genial! Ah, y gracias por salvarme, te debo una…

Twilight: Gunner, de verdad que eres un héroe, sin ti Canterlot no hubiera sobrevivido…

Pinkie: ¡Así se hace mejor amigo!

Dark: ¡Así es como lo hacen los terrestres!, buen trabajo hermano….

Applejack: Sin palabras…

Celestia: Gunner, eres un héroe sin duda, gracias por salvar Canterlot…

Gunner nunca se había sentido el poni más importante y querido que en ese momento solo sonrió y no dijo nada…se escuchó un sonido de un rayo, se fijaron por las ventanas de la carroza y el escudo de Canterlot nuevamente estaba activo, Shining salió de las puertas del castillo y se dirigió hacia la carroza, al verlo Gunner dijo…

Gunner: Parece que Shining ya invoco el escudo, debo irme, hasta luego… *sale de la carroza*

Gunner salió y grito…

Gunner: Legionarios, sin más imprevistos hay que movernos, Twilight les dirá por dónde ir, las carrozas en la que ira ella será la primera, será una fila…no quiero que rompan esa fila ¿entendido?

Todos los legionarios en las torretas de la carroza asintieron y sin más prejuicios comenzaron a moverse, los unicornios y parte de los terrestres veían su salida y se despedían…su lugar en recorrer para llegar al imperio de cristal fue atravesar parte del bosque Everfree, ya que no querían toparse más problemas, decidieron tomar una ruta alternativa….al entrar notaron que el bosque estaba más aterrador que de costumbre, una brisa calorífica se sentía mientras el suelo estaba helado, los legionarios en las torretas se movían de un lado para otro sin bajar la guardia, Gunner reviso la hora…eran las cuatro de la tarde e iban muy atrasados, Gunner dijo…

Gunner: Twilight ¿podrías pedir que los legionarios fueran más rápido?

Twilight: Sin problemas Gunner...

Gunner: Gracias encanto...*se tapa la boca con sus cascos*

Toda la legión y los amigos de Gunner lo miraron fijamente por lo que dijo, Shining solo miraba seriamente a Gunner mientras Dark estaba a punto de soltar la risa, Gunner solo se tapaba lo más que podía con su bufanda desértica, para su salvación de esa situación se escuchó un ruido proveniente de los árboles y todos volvieron a subir la guardia, Gunner susurro…

Gunner: Por Celestia, eso estuvo cerca…

Legionario#3: ¡Por Celestia, algo me toco la pata trasera!

Legionario#14: ¡Contacto, algo se mueve en la maleza!

Se veían siluetas escabullirse entre los árboles, no se distinguía si eran pegasos o sombras, hasta que de pronto…

Legionario#2: ¡Ayuda!

Al mirar hacia atrás, el legionario estaba siendo atacado por sombras, sin pensarlo dos veces Gunner saco el revolver binario, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada en su casco y se sorprendió…

Gunner: ¡No puede ser, mi revolver!

De la nada, un pequeño rayo ilumino el casco de Gunner y se empezó a armar con rapidez el revólver, al tenerlo disparo un proyectil bengala al legionario, un disparo muy potente que quemo a las sombras de un solo tiro, se acercó al legionario y no resulto estar herido, más de esas sombras se aproximaban, Dark salió de la carroza y desenfundo ya preparado para el combate, pidió a los legionarios que se metieran a la carroza y cerraran las compuertas de las torretas, Gunner al momento de cerrarlas, jalo una palanca de cada carroza y de los cañones, montones de bengalas fueron disparados alrededor de las carrozas iluminando un punto seguro…Dark empezaba a mirar de cierta manera con un ojo, en el veía todo de diferente manera, podía ver a las sombras escondidas con facilidad, Dark esprinto saliendo de la zona segura y tajeo, se escucharon más de cuatro lamentos aterradores provenientes de las sombras, Dark regreso cansado de enfocar su ojo y se puso arriba de la carroza al igual que Gunner, en eso Gunner le dijo a Twilight…

Gunner: ¡Twi, diles a los legionarios que conducen las demás carrozas que hay un botón rojo en la parte trasera interior de la carroza, presiónenlo ahora!

Twilight: Entendido…

Twilight presiono su botón y la parte trasera se abrió, las sombras no podían pasar por las bengalas iluminando, Gunner aprovecho y empezó a crear algo, las carrozas estando en formación se empezaron a unir en una sola creando un solo vehículo, los mecanismos se unían y las bengalas iba perdiendo el efecto, Gunner preparo de nuevo el revolver binario y al momento de que lanzara más bengalas, una sombra le arrebato el revólver, Gunner furioso se le quedo viendo a la sombra, de pronto la sombra vio que el revolver se destruía, paso menos de tres segundos y el revolver se hizo pedacitos, Gunner solo sonrió, alzo su casco y se vio otro pequeño rayo, se volvió a armar el revolver en su casco, Gunner disparo una bala especialmente para la sombra haciéndola quemar, finalmente se armaron y las tres carrozas eran una sola, Dark ya descansado dio otra pasada con su ojo nocturno y se dispuso a acabar de una vez con las sombras atacantes, las tres carrozas se unieron pero las bengalas perdieron efecto y empezaron a abordarla, Gunner solo dispara a los que intentaban subir mientras los legionarios disparaban arpones atravesando a las sombras, la princesa Celestia y el resto de las seis amigas junto con Shining y Ángel subieron a la parte donde estaba Gunner, eran demasiadas sombras ya que el efecto de iluminación perdía lustre, Gunner al ver que las bengalas casi se apagaban, lanzo más…pero hasta que de pronto…

Gunner: ¡Son demasiados! ¡No creo que esto funcione!

Shining: ¡Solo hay que resistir un poco más, no falta mucho!

Celestia: No hay que darse por vencidos... *Da un astazo a una sombra*

En eso escucharon un fuerte grito sumamente escalofriante, todas las sombras abandonaron la carroza, los legionarios con mucha duda y sacados de onda se preguntaban qué pasaba, unos pasos retumbaban en el suelo mientras algo se movía a lo lejos en los árboles, Twilight solo entro a la carroza y tomo les dijo a los legionarios que la movían que fueran con más rapidez, Gunner apuntaba con el revolver hacia donde provenían esos ruidos mientras Dark empuñando sus katanas solo observaba, de los arboles salió una manticora, pero no una manticora como la que Twilight y sus amigas habían visto desde la vez que derrotaron a Nightmare Moon, su color era negro con ojos rojos realmente escalofriante, dio un segundo grito y fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la carroza, la legión empezó a disparar arpones pero nada de eso funcionaba, Dark dio una embestida hacia la manticora pero esta le dio un garrazo con su pata izquierda haciendo que Dark se estrellara contra un árbol, Shining empezó a disparar rayos mágicos mientras sostenía su ballesta, la manticora recibía los daños pero no los sentía, finalmente Gunner dio la iniciativa y dio una ráfaga espiritual, una habilidad que era capaz de matarlo de una sola pasada, esas balas no lograban afectarlo, se acercaba y estaba más que furiosa, Twilight dirigiendo a toda velocidad a los legionarios alcanzaban a ver la salida del Bosque Everfree, la manticora estaba a punto de hacer volar la carroza de un solo golpe y Dark se le ocurrió una idea…

Dark: Gunner, rápido…*cruza las katanas* dispara un proyectil al alma…

Gunner: ¡Que! ¿Estás loco? Eso podría matarte…

Dark: No hay tiempo Gunner, confía en mí, ¡hazlo!

Gunner solo tomo su sombrero y disparo con el otro casco, el proyectil se incrusto en la espada de Dark mientras el soportaba la velocidad y el poder del proyectil, la manticora alcanzo el vehículo y lo abordo, apunto de hacerlo pedazos, Dark encajo la katana en el pecho de la manticora, como resultado la manticora no desangraba, solo salía aura negra y morada de ella, Dark le desclavo la katana y la manticora desabordo la carroza y cayó al suelo, Twilight había llegado a la salida y la luz del sol de nuevo se hizo presente, ya estando lejos, Gunner y Dark veían como la manticora se encontraba en el suelo mientras emitía unos gritos sumamente aterradores, una niebla se hizo presente en el bosque y dejo de verse el interior, al salir del bosque estaban en una parte del desierto, los legionarios solo se dieron un respiro por la adrenalina que pasaron, Gunner se quedó pensando mirando hacia el bosque mientras Dark revisaba las ruedas de la carroza unida con las otras, los legionarios después de darse el respiro siguieron avanzando con una velocidad normal, Gunner se metió donde estaba Twilight comandando a los legionarios que movían la carroza, Gunner dijo…

Gunner: ¿Cómo están, no pasó nada malo con tus amigas y los legionarios?

Twilight: Gracias a Celestia no, pero…eso que vi….era una manticora…

Gunner: ¿Una manticora?

Twilight: Si, larga historia…

Gunner: Ahora debemos cruzar un cuarto de desierto, espero que todo salga bien, así podremos llegar al imperio con más tiempo…

Mientras tanto…

En las afueras de Canterlot en las montañas donde se habían estrellado las aeronaves derribadas y en llamas, una pegaso se encontraba atascada sin una de sus dos alas, se desangraba pero seguía viva…logro quitarse su casco de piloto y quito los escombros, su ala le dolía demasiado por lo cual no podía moverse, lastimada caminaba a Canterlot…los unicornios al verla le apuntaron con ballestas mientras ella levantaba los cascos en acción de rendición, su ala empeoraba porque había perdido mucha sangre ya, comenzó a debilitarse y cayó al suelo, varios ponis terrestres salieron de Canterlot a revisarla, portaba un traje de piloto Wonderbolt, los terrestres al no saber qué hacer solo apuntaron con una ballesta dispuestos a mandarla a la otra vida y tener una baja más de cualquier pegaso, al momento de que le disparan, en el suelo se dio media vuelta y con ojos de misericordia no quería que la mataran, el terrestre que estaba a punto de dispararle, solo bajo su ballesta y pidió auxilio a un médico para que la ayudara, la metieron a Canterlot y cerraron las puertas…

De nuevo en el desierto…

Legionario#8: Tenemos contacto, un grupo de pegasos en el aire viene hacia nuestra posición…

Shining: Prepárense, esperen a la señal del subteniente Dark…

Dark: Soldado, enfoque los binoculares hacia el pegaso y revise si vienen armados o no…

Soldado#8: Señor, vienen armados con armas de asta y varios con ballesta, esperamos ordenes…

Dark: Preparen las torretas…

Legionario#8: ¡Torretas, ahora!

*Se escuchan varias ballestas recargándose*

Dark: Espérenlos, a mi señal ataquen, Gunner…

Gunner: Lo tengo…

Gunner salió galopando hacia un cañón de la carroza, los legionarios se preparaban para el ataque de los pegasos hicieron contacto con los legionarios, pero no los atacaron, Dark vio que el grupo de los pegasos no iba a atacar, más bien estaban escapando de algo, Gunner a punto de disparar no hizo nada más que apagar el fosforo del cañón, Celestia salió de la carroza, se acercó a los legionarios y dijo…

Celestia: Algo habita en este desierto, ¿Saben algo acerca de las cosas que nos atacaron en el bosque?

Dark: Si realeza, hace mucho tiempo en nuestros viajes pasábamos por este desierto…pero en las noches ir era un suicidio, esas cosas asaltaron nueve de nuestras carrozas, desaparecieron y nunca las volvimos a encontrar…

Celestia: Ahh, ¿hace cuánto paso eso?

Gunner: Tres años, cuando Dark y yo éramos los encargados de proteger Appleloosa…

Celestia: Entonces esas cosas ya habían salido antes…eso significa que llevan…nos llevan ventaja….

Gunner: ¿A qué se refiere princesa?

Celestia: Que se han estado preparando para algo y si esas cosas atacaron hace tres años, significa que su ejército es más grande que todo… ¡Tenemos que llegar al imperio de cristal, y pronto!

Gunner: De acuerdo princesa, tengo esto…*saca un libro de su alforja* realeza, este conjuro no está bien perfeccionado, es para mejorar la carroza en un estado de que pueda desplazarse por aire temporalmente, me resulto muy difícil así que no quise decir nada, quería usarlo para una ocasión especial, pero es hora de usarlo…

Celestia: No te preocupes Gunner, tenemos que usarlo, la vida en Equestria depende de llegar y salvar el imperio…

Gunner: Entiendo, ¡pongamos cascos a la obra!

Celestia no contando con toda su magia, puso su granito de arena para cooperar, Shining, Ángel, Twilight, Rarity también ayudaron, todos los ponis dispararon parte de su magia al libro que conjurara Gunner, el libro destellaba luces de todo color y el mismo símbolo de engranaje se hizo presente, al momento de finalizar, el engranaje metálico cayo en los cascos de Gunner y dijo…

Gunner: Oh…eso…fue…demasiado poder…pero funciono lo logramos, tenemos el engranaje, por favor pidan a los legionarios que bajen de la carroza…

Shining: *Da un silbatazo*

Todos los legionarios salieron de la carroza y se formaron en línea, Gunner lanzo con toda velocidad el engranaje hacia la carroza, todos los ponis vieron como el engranaje entro en la carroza por acto de magia y la carroza genero una luz misteriosa en ella, después de treinta segundos vieron como la carroza se armaban partes metálicas en forma de alas, salieron dos de cada lado y finalmente la carroza reemplazo las ruedas que tenía por bases de aterrizaje, todos los legionarios dieron un fuerte aplauso porque querían salvar el imperio y esa era su única forma de llegar a tiempo, Gunner cansado pero consciente dijo…

Gunner: ¡Todos a bordo!

Todos los legionarios abordaron la carroza en sus puestos correspondientes, Gunner abordo al igual que el resto de sus amigos, aunque iban amontonados no importaba con tal de llegar al imperio, ya estando adentro Gunner llevo a Twilight al centro de mando, estando ahí Twilight no supo qué hacer ni cómo controlarlo, Gunner solo activo dos mecanismos y jalo una palanca, y el vehículo volador tembló un poco, los legionarios en la parte exterior vieron como las alas de metal comenzaban a moverse, a los diez segundos empezó a elevarse, los legionarios solo se sujetaron porque no querían caer de ella, ya estando en una altura promedio, se empezó a mover directo hacia el imperio, cruzando el desierto, el vehículo era lento era más rápido que en tierra, les faltaba un largo viaje para llegar al imperio de cristal.


	12. La lucha por el imperio

Llego la noche, faltaba largo camino para llegar ya que la movilización de tantos legionarios no daba para que el vehículo volador se moviera rápido, los legionarios estaban descansando en la parte trasera mientras unos pocos vigilaban la parte de arriba, Dark, Shining y Ángel estaban con ellos, las cinco chicas estaban con la princesa Celestia organizándose para cuando llegaran al imperio, Gunner y Twilight estaban en el pequeño cuarto donde manejaban la gran carroza voladora, eran las diez de la noche cuando Celestia finalizo su estrategia…

Celestia: Muy bien pequeñas ponis, reimplantemos la estrategia… *Las cinco ponis asienten* al llegar al imperio de cristal bajaremos en la torre del castillo, necesito que baje Applejack y Rainbow Dash, junto con el grupo de legionarios de reconocimiento, su trabajo será despejar el castillo de las posibles amenazas que se encuentren dentro, Pinkie…dile a Gunner que ustedes dos bajaran en los edificios con el equipo de artillería, su trabajo será eliminar cualquier amenaza como la que tuvimos en Canterlot y para darle cobertura a Shining, Dark y Rarity que bajaran con el equipo de asalto y despejaran todo el imperio, Yo, Ángel y Fluttershy estaremos dando soporte a todos por igual, mi magia reforzara sus armas tanto como sus armaduras, tanto ustedes como legionarios, mientras Fluttershy ayuda a Ángel y con su ballesta medica disparan flechas con medicina hacia legionarios que se encuentren en peligro, ¿quedo claro ponis?

Todos asienten pero Pinkie se opone…

Pinkie: Tengo una duda…

Celestia: Claro, dime Pinkie…

Pinkie: ¿Qué pasara después de haber salvado el imperio?

Celestia: Primero que nada reforzarlo y atender a los ponis que se encuentran ahí, ya veremos que hacemos después…

Pinkie: Okey dokey lokey

Rainbow: Claro que sí, esto va a ser ¡asombroso!

Rarity: Una cosa…miren lo que el novio de Twilight me dio *Enfoca su magia*

Applejack: Ah caray… ¿Gunner es su novio?

Rarity: Claro que no tontilla, bueno no lo sé je je…

Celestia: Eso es grandioso Rarity, ejercerás una buena ofensa con eso…nunca les pedí que ustedes usaran la violencia como un arma, pero por el bien de salvar a Equestria es la única ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?

Shining lograba escuchar la conversación y seriamente pensaba acerca de lo que Rarity había dicho, en eso Rarity apareció dos dagas arrojadizas de magia, todos los ponis quedaron impresionados y Celestia dijo…

Celestia: Muy bueno conjuro, mi hermana Luna sabe mucho de eso, me impresiona que Gunner sepa conjurar e invocar sin necesidad de un cuerno…

Pinkie: ¡Es como un doble de Twilight, solo que sin cuerno claro ji, ji!

Rainbow: Tienes razón, ella es asombrosa…

Applejack: Por cierto, ¿Dónde están esos dos?

Mientras tanto en la sala piloto, Gunner se encontraba tomando el timón que dirigía el gran vehículo aéreo, Twilight solo observaba como tenía sus cascos en el timón, Gunner se percató y le dijo…

Gunner: ¿Te gustaría conducir?

Twilight: Yo, Ahh, no lo sé, no quiero estropear nada….

Gunner: Hay por supuesto que no, como crees *le toma un casco y lo lleva hacia el timón* Mira es fácil, solo debes usar los dos cascos, nada debe escaparse de ellos, con esto y esto otro…

Gunner empezó a enseñarle a Twilight como dirigir mientras tomaba sus cascos y los llevaba hacia las partes donde debía dar vuelta tanto izquierda como derecha, enseñaba a controlar la altitud y la corregía si se equivocaba, de solo a sujetarse los cascos pasaron a estar abrazados el uno con el otro, Gunner al darse cuenta de eso solo hizo un raro gesto en su cara y después dio una sonrisa, Twilight solo conducida mientras pasaba un bello momento con Gunner, en un movimiento Twilight volteo a ver a Gunner a los ojos, Gunner de la misma manera respondió, de nuevo se acercaron hasta que Gunner miro que se iban a estrellar con una montaña, Gunner rápidamente tomo el timón y dio la vuelta estruendosa como repentina, todos los legionarios y las amigas se balancearon haciendo un total desorden, Applejack les grito desde la otra sala de la carroza…

Applejack: ¡Enserio, si es lo que creo que están haciendo, paren de una vez!

Gunner solo se quedó callado mientras Twilight daba una sonrisa apenada por las palabras de Applejack, Gunner se llevó un casco a la nuca y le dijo…

Gunner: Ahh, si…ya casi llegamos, mejor aviso a los legionarios, ¿podrías conducir esta chatarra por mí?

Twilight: ¿Tan rápido?… ¡quiero decir!... que mal, está bien yo cuidare el vehículo por ti…

Gunner: Gracias, no tardare…

Gunner paso a la habitación donde los legionarios dormían, los levanto con un disparo ruidoso pero no letal que alerto a todos y grito…

Gunner: ¡Muy bien el descanso termino, llegaremos en menos de diez minutos!, prepárense a saltar…

Legionarios: S.. ¿saltar? Pero no tenemos alas…

Gunner: No, no las tienen, pero tienen estos…

Gunner abrió un contenedor lleno de alforjas Gunner, dijo…

Gunner: Muy bien soldados, que no se les olvide ponerse una, de lo contrario estarán hechos mi…hechos pedazos en el suelo, así que por su bien porten una, cuando saltemos cuenten hasta diez y jalen el cordón que tienen a la izquierda de su casco, en el bolsillo delantero encontraran unos lentes para que puedan ver y no tengan que parpadear…muy bien seria todo ¡preparados!

Los legionarios con miedo asintieron y Twilight grito…

Twilight: ¡Gunner, ven rápido!

Gunner atiende al llamado y va hacia donde Twilight…

Gunner: ¿Qué ocurre Twilight?

En eso Twilight le señalo con su casco algo, al ver lo señalado vieron el imperio de cristal, una mitad de él estaba completamente oscura y morada mientras la otra parte estaba normal y poco iluminada, se veía en el cielo que los pegasos estaban siendo atacados por otros pegasos morados y unicornios mantenían la posición en su mitad del imperio, se dieron cuenta que esos pegasos, eran demonios que salían de la puerta alterna, Gunner corrió hacia sus amigos y grito…

Gunner: Ponis… ¡prepárense!

Sus amigos, la princesa y la legión tomo sus armas y abrieron la puerta para lanzarse al campo de batalla, la artillería del vehículo estaba lista para el combate, estaban a diez pies de altura y frenaron en una parte del castillo en eso Gunner grito…

Gunner: Equipo de reconocimiento, ¡salten, salten, salten! Recuerden despejar el castillo….

Applejack y Rainbow Dash se lanzaron junto con un cuarto de legión, mientras caían Gunner le disparaba a los pegasos que querían embestir al equipo tanto pegasos normales como demonios, Twilight se movió a la siguiente ubicación, estando en los edificios más grandes del imperio Gunner dijo…

Gunner: ¡Equipo de artillería, bajen los cañones del vehículo y establézcanlos aquí, Pinkie tu cañón también y prepárate! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Los legionarios bajaban las artillerías, cañones y torretas a un paso muy lento por lo pesadas que eran, pegasos y demonios haciendo a un lado sus diferencias iban por las creaciones de Gunner, Gunner reaccionando empezó a eliminar a tantos pegasos y demonios, Dark lanzaba estrellas metálicas con un filo letal hacia los pegasos dejándolos fuera de combate cortándoles las alas, la princesa con su arma de asta estaba de piquera haciendo una defensa perfecta, al terminar de bajar la artillería Gunner dijo…

Gunner: ¡Todo listo, vayan a proteger mientras armamos la munición, Twilight llévalos!

Gunner bajo del vehículo junto con los legionarios y Pinkie, después de eso fueron a las últimas dos posiciones, Twilight se adentró en la parte donde disputaban el territorio y dijo…

Twilight: ¡Muy bien, equipo de asalto, Dark, Hermano y Rarity bajen!

En eso se lanzaron desde cinco pies de altura junto con el resto de los legionarios, al llegar al suelo desenfundaron y dieron soporte a los unicornios defensores del imperio, en eso Twilight se dirigió hacia la última posición, el poco tiempo restante que le quedaba al vehículo aéreo lo aprovecharon situándose en medio del imperio y desde lo alto empezaron a observar el campo de batalla, mientras tanto la artillería….

Gunner: Legionarios…hagamos que el imperio este a salvo otra vez, ¡recarguen cañones!

Todos los legionarios recargaron los cañones y encendieron su fosforo de cada uno…

Pinkie: Gunner, te debo una enserio, si no hubieras fingido ese combate conmigo para que Twilight me registrara en la legión, yo no estaría aquí…

-Flashback de Pinkie Pie-

Pinkie estaba frente a frente con Gunner en el bosque donde iban a dar el duelo uno contra uno, en un movimiento de que Twilight se distrajera, Pinkie le susurro a Gunner…

Pinkie: Gunner…

Gunner: ¿Si...?

Pinkie: ¿Podrías fingir este combate?, solo así Twilight me dejara entrar en la legión…

Gunner: No lo sé Pinkie, mentirle a una de tus amigas estaría mal…

Pinkie: Peor sería abandonarla, un amigo jamás te abandona…

Gunner pensativo durante un segundo le dijo…

Gunner: Bien tú ganas, pero dolerá un poco…

Pinkie: De acuerdo y gracias mejor amigo….

Después del combate…

Twilight: Wow, Pinkie, eso fue… ¡asombroso!

Pinkie: Gracias, Twilight… ¿puedo estar en la legión?

Twilight: Claro que… ¡si Pinkie!

-Fin del Flashback-

Gunner: Si, ese susurro parecía más un grito je, je…

Pinkie: Bueno… *recarga su cañón* hagamos que esta fiesta comience…

Gunner: ¡Preparen!

Los legionarios estaban por terminar de cargar los cañones, mientras tanto en el castillo…

Applejack: Grupo de reconocimiento, divídanse en dos partes, empecemos por esta puerta, Rainbow Dash, ve a la sala real y despéjala con el resto de los legionarios…

Rainbow: Recibido señora, ya oyeron, ¡vámonos!

Applejack: ¡No soy señora! Como sea, a la de tres…uno… ¡tres! *patea la puerta*

En eso entran dos legionarios…

Legionario#14: Vacío…

Applejack: Bien, ahora la que sigue…

De nuevo en el centro del imperio…

Rarity: Dulce Celestia, ¿qué ponis más salvajes son esos?

Dark: Esos no son ponis…no deje que se le acerque….

Rarity: No lo permitiré…*invoca cuatro dagas mágicas*

Shining: Aquí vienen, prepárense…. *levita sus espadas*

Dark: Dense por muertos… *desenfunda las katanas girándolas hábilmente*

Mientras tanto en el último punto de control, en las alturas se encontraban el resto de los ponis junto con la princesa, pegasos como demonios invadían el vehículo, Twilight subió a una torreta y comenzó a disparar a los invasores mientras Fluttershy le pasaba la munición de arpones que rellenaba con medicina, la princesa Celestia los derribaba con su magia mientras Ángel disparaba flechas con veneno de escorpión desde su ballesta, llego el momento y Celestia dio la señal…

Celestia: Es la hora…*su cuerno destella y lanza una bengala mágica con un sonido estruendoso*

Gunner desde el edificio al igual que Shining en el campo de guerra vieron la bengala y ambos distantes dijeron….

Gunner y Shining: ¡A la carga!

En eso los artilleros comandados por Gunner disparaban balas de cañón en llamas contra los pelotones pegasos en tierra junto con demonios que peleaban entre sí, se veía como los pegasos sin ninguna oportunidad de esquivar grande amenaza solo caían de uno por uno o simplemente salían volando por los aires por las grandes explosiones, Gunner vio que los pegasos iban a por el equipo de artilleros y desenfundo su revólver y disparo hacia ellos, al dar ese gran ataque, era el momento de que Shining y su grupo de combate hicieran lo suyo…

Shining: ¡Al ataque!

En eso Shining, Dark y Rarity galoparon hacia los pelotones de pegasos y sombras que luchaban, los demás legionarios combatían a su lado, varios de ellos estaban heridos, Shining solo con una espada e invocando un escudo mágico con el que podía defender hacia la defensa perfecta mientras que Dark frenético eliminaba a los pegasos y sombras con un tajo de su katana, Rarity aprendiendo a usar sus dagas mágicas lanzaba hacia unos cuantos pegasos pero galopaba y se alejaba para que no le dieran un golpe, desde el cielo caían flechas con un destello blanco que se enterraban en el suelo, los legionarios caídos veían esas flechas y las tomaban como si fuese una bebida, esas flechas contenían sueros medicinales y venían de Ángel y Fluttershy, desde lo alto, Celestia lanzaba hechizos para frenar a los pegasos y paralizarlos dejándolos fuera de combate, Twilight en la torreta eliminaba a tantos demonios que volaban cerca del vehículo aéreo, la batalla era dura y sangrienta, pero poco a poco el imperio se recuperaba, los guardias imperiales fuera de combate, se levantaban lentamente y con la poca fuerza pero con mucha valentía combatían de igual forma a los demonios y pegasos, montones de pegasos llegaban y más demonios sombras salían a las afueras del reino, la princesa Celestia disparaba rayos de luz solar iluminando las afueras del imperio y evitando que se generaran más demonios en la obscura noche, la victoria estaba cerca, Twilight al ver que el cielo estaba despejado se lanzó con una alforja desde muy alto, cayendo veía el campo de batalla y como los legionarios combatían heroicamente, dirigió el vuelo hacia el edificio de artillería, cayendo jalo el cordón y una manta salió de la alforja reduciendo la velocidad de caída y suavizándola, llegando al edificio se encontró con los legionarios, Pinkie y Gunner se sorprendieron al ver a Twilight teniendo el valor como para arrojarse desde muy alto, Gunner dijo…

Gunner: ¡Twilight! Me alegro que estés aquí, necesitamos tu ayuda en la artillería, ve con Pinkie, ella te necesita…

Twilight: De acuerdo, Pinkie… ¿hacia dónde?

Pinkie: Por aquí…

Gunner: ¡Cuidado, más de esas cosas se dirigen hacia aquí! *Disparos* De verdad que… *Disparos* ¡Son molestos!

Legionario#9: Señor, tenemos más contactos…es una carroza con un grupo de siete pegasos custodiándola, pero no se ve como unos pegasos normales…

Gunner: ¿Como que no se ven como pegasos normales, demonios quizás? *Voltea a ver*

Gunner vio una carroza azul y negra custodiada por pegasos con armadura azul y con un símbolo de luna en ella, una sonrisa se le hizo a la cara y con mucha confianza dijo…

Gunner: Legionarios, ¡aquí llegan nuestros refuerzos!

Al ver que los pegasos con armaduras llegaban hacia Gunner y hacia los legionarios él se situó en el asta de la bandera y disparo una bengala haciéndoles una señal, al ver que los siete pegasos se dirigían hacia el a toda velocidad, dejo de pensar que venían como un refuerzo, a punto de esquivar la poderosa embestida de un pegaso, fue demasiado tarde y Gunner entro en combate aéreo, gravemente aturdido por la embestida solo podía ver que el pegaso de la armadura tenía una cara seria y furiosa ante él, vio también que tenía el mismo símbolo de luna en su armadura, reaccionando solo se liberó dándole una patada al costado y disparándole más de cinco proyectiles eléctricos, no conforme de eso, lo lanzo a tierra a toda velocidad quedando el en el aire, al ver que los demás pegasos venían a por el conjuro…

Gunner: Primero que nada no moriré tontamente en el suelo… *saca un libro de su alforja y comienza a leerlo* Aquí vamos…. ¡Caída de Hojas!

Gunner de estar cayendo a una velocidad rápida, cayó como una hoja, lento y despacio, con el tiempo suficiente para eliminar a los pegasos, se puso a pensar y supo que esos pegasos eran uno de ellos, legionarios lunares…estaba dispuesto a eliminar a aquel poni que intentara acabar con su existencia por lo que no le importo el pacto lunar, conjuro y dijo…

Gunner: No me importa si son legión lunar, no se atrevan a ponerme un casco encima… ¡Ráfaga Infinita!

Proyectiles azules y rojos salían del revolver de Gunner dejando fuera de combate a los legionarios lunares, de la carroza salieron otros diez legionarios lunares por Gunner, él sabía que no podría combatirlos en aire, sin embargo hizo un intento, al punto en que Gunner estaba por disparar se escucharon estruendosos disparos desde tierra, Pinkie ordeno a los legionarios solares disparar hacia los lunares, en eso el resto de los legionarios lunares enfurecidos fueron tras ellos mientras que un extraño legionario lunar con una capucha miraba a Gunner desde la carroza, pasaron cinco segundos y Gunner miraba…el extraño poni emprendió vuelo a toda velocidad hacia Gunner dándole otra embestida, pero en la embestida Gunner se había preparado y logro defenderse, fue un combate aéreo, Gunner estaba siendo machacado a golpes por parte del poni misterioso, desenfundo una daga y la clavo a Gunner, para su suerte dio justo en la parte donde tenía una placa metálica en la armadura rompiendo la daga en dos partes, Gunner estaba más que furioso y esa ira se transformó en algo, de su casco un extraño liquido fantasmal se formaba en él, dio el resultado de su otro revolver, el revolver fantasma, preparado con los dos revólveres disparo hacia las partes de la armadura lunar del poni haciéndolas desintegrarse, finalmente soltó los revólveres y personalmente comenzó a darle golpes con sus propios cascos, en un movimiento que hizo en un golpe, quito la capucha del poni, para su sorpresa no era un poni…la princesa Celestia seguía disparando con sus rayos protegiendo parte del imperio mientras vio a Gunner pelear y prepararse para hacer algo, vio a la poni y algo le hizo cambiar su estado…

?: ¿Por qué? ¡Porque traicionar a tu legión! Ya no importa…

Gunner: ¡Fue tu error haberme desatado! *Suelta a la poni y se aleja dándole una patada* Prepárate… *Invoca su revolver*

El revolver binario de Gunner apareció junto con el revolver fantasma, en los lentes que portaba se vio una luz roja saliendo de uno de ellos lo cual significaba que su ojo estaba brillando de una manera extraña, sus revólveres destellaban un color amarillo en la punta de ellos y finalmente dijo…

Gunner: ¡Proyectiles del tártaro!

En eso Gunner apunto hacia la poni y a punto de disparar fue embestido por Celestia hacia tierra, cayendo con una brutalidad inmensa y dolorosa, Gunner mareado y un poco inconsciente pero vivo solo veía a Celestia en el suelo, eliminando el dolor la reviso y vio que estaba viva, le dijo…

Gunner: ¡Oh por Celes!…Realeza… ¿Por qué?

Celestia: Gunner…ella…ella es…mi hermana…. *Se queda inconsciente*

Gunner: Dulce Celestia…


	13. Evadir la tentacion

Al ver que los ojos de Celestia se cerraron, una magia azul levito a Gunner del suelo hasta elevarlo donde se encontraba la princesa Luna, Gunner paralizado y débil por el impacto no tenía modo de liberarse, ya en el aire la princesa Luna no se veía normal, portaba su armadura obscura y tenebrosa, le dijo con furia…

Luna: ¡Me das vergüenza, la legión lunar te escogió y tú le diste la espalda! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así traidor!…

Gunner débil le grito…

Gunner: ¿¡Traidor?! ¿Yo? Pregúntatelo dos veces y recuerda que tú también lo hiciste, traicionaste a alguien más, no solo es un alguien… ¡traicionaste a tu hermana!

En eso Luna se enfureció y lanzo a Gunner por los aires, con su cuerno se teleporto hacia donde lo había lanzado dándole un fuerte golpe, Gunner sintió el dolor hasta en los huesos por lo que no podía moverse del todo, nuevamente trato de eliminar el dolor y respondió…

Gunner: ¡Fue tu elección hacer esto, nadie ha hecho nada malo, si te desterraron una vez, lo harán de nuevo!

Luna al escuchar eso le vino un recuerdo a la mente…

-Flashback de Luna-

Luna transformada en Nightmare Moon combatía contra Celestia, se veía en sus ojos de ira querer dominar todo Equestria y ser la única princesa en ella, Celestia débil junto los elementos de la armonía y susurro…

Celestia: Perdóname…hermana… *Enfoca su magia en los elementos*

Celestia lanzo el poder de los seis elementos contra Nightmare Moon haciendo un choque de magia, Nightmare Moon al saber que el rayo mágico se dirigía hacia ella grito…

Nightmare Moon: ¡No, no, NO!

El rayo cayó hacia ella desterrándola con un sufrimiento fuerte y doloroso hacia la Luna…

-Fin del flashback-

Al terminar de recordar ese recuerdo, los ojos de Luna se llenaron de rabia, ira y furia, emprendió un vuelo con Gunner, violentamente lo volvió a golpear, ya preparado Gunner puso la pata izquierda haciendo que Luna se golpeara ella misma en el estómago, con la otra pata tomo impulso hacia arriba y le dio dos disparos al nervio, dejando fuera de combate a Luna, Luna sintiendo tentación por matar a Gunner, un cambio total cuando Luna se dejó comer por la obscuridad, Nightmare Moon se hizo presente, volviendo a abrir los ojos embistió nuevamente en vuelo y disparo dos rayos mágicos obscuros llenos de potencia y poder, Gunner fue realmente herido pero eso no lo dejo a abandonar el combate, débil, cansado y herido seguía concentrado en el combate, nuevamente Gunner tomo aire y con las dos patas traseras comenzó a moverse como si pudiera levitarse por su conjuro de caída de hojas, como si estuviera en cero gravedad, débilmente disparaba hacia Nightmare tratando de lograr algo, desafortunadamente esos disparos no eran nada comparado a la armadura de la reina de la noche que solo absorbía las balas y las regresaba en forma de magia, Gunner veía como se acercaban los rayos hacia él, logro esquivarlos pero al llegar con Nightmare Moon se dio cuenta que había desaparecido, mirando hacia los lados solo sintió un frio susurro y al dar la vuelta ahí estaba, remato a Gunner con unas espadas mágicas haciéndole tajos graves en partes de su armadura, Gunner iba cayendo poco a poco, no pudiendo responder Nightmare susurro y con una voz fría conjuro…

Nightmare Moon: Furia obscura…

Otras dos espadas mágicas tajearon a Gunner por la espalda letalmente a la vez que por delante Nightmare personalmente lo hacía, Gunner al no pudiéndose mover no tenía escapatoria alguna, estaba por darse por vencido hasta que una bola de fuego exploto en Nightmare volándola por los aires, Gunner moribundo volteo a ver, era Pinkie que había disparado un cañonazo desde el edificio, desde arriba se vio como una flecha blanca se dirigía hacia Gunner, al momento de clavarla Gunner la tomo y la partió en dos partes inyectándosela en el pecho y en sus patas, la flecha venia por parte de Ángel, vio como algo brillante se dirigía hacia él desde tierra, era una katana, Gunner tomándola con destreza la enfundo y vio que Dark la había lanzado, Twilight le grito desde el edificio…

Twilight: ¡Gunner, se cómo derrotarla, pero necesitamos tiempo, tenemos que juntar a mis amigas!…

Gunner: No hay tiempo, creo que llego la hora…

Gunner desde lo alto solo asintió y conjuro su habilidad de maestría como ingeniero de combate…

-Flashback de Gunner-

Sensei: Recuerda aprendiz, este conjuro es tan letal y peligroso, solo si entiendes el arte de la fabricación de armas y el conocimiento de cada artefacto, el conjuro te elegirá y tu respuesta será lo que hayas formado, úsalo cada vez que estés en una situación de tu futuro que tu consideres peligrosa y úsalo únicamente exclusivo para algo…úsalo siempre para el bien….

Joven Gunner: Lo hare mi sensei, muchas gracias por haberme confiado esto…

Sensei: Yo no te confié nada Gunner… Tú te lo ganaste…

Los ojos de Gunner brillaban con orgullo…

-Fin del Flashback-

Gunner: Por Equestria…

Nuevamente el cristal del lente de Gunner comenzaba a brillar un color naranja, sus cascos se alzaron y magia salía de su casco izquierdo, el poder se había hecho y Gunner lo dejo salir, grito…

Gunner: ¡Prototipo de un Tirador!

Lanzo su magia hacia las afueras del imperio y vio como exploto en las afueras, un fénix en llamas y de color amarillo salió del suelo dirigiéndose hacia Gunner, Gunner preparado solo levito hacia él, los dos se mezclaron y en el aura que hacían, Gunner sintió que algo le tapaba todo su cuerpo, sus cascos estaban siendo cubiertos por una armadura realmente avanzada, su casco izquierdo se añadió un cañón, pero no un cualquier cañón, un cañón con puntas afiladas en la punta de él, mientras que en su otro casco se formaba una espada fantasmal reemplazando la que Dark le había dado, en su espalda, dos cañones estaban añadidos a su armadura, su cabeza se cubrió por un casco avanzado similar al de un robot de ciencia ficción, finalmente en sus patas salía propulsiones de fuego que hacían levitarlo y moverse con facilidad en el aire, Celestia desde el suelo abrió los ojos y vio el prototipo del tirador, una magia que se le hacía un completo enigma, finalmente Gunner dijo…

Gunner: ¡Llego la hora! *Sale disparado hacia Nightmare Moon*

Nightmare Moon: ¡Veamos si esa lata de armadura te sirve de…!*disparo*

Gunner había disparado con el cañón de fuego interrumpiendo a Nightmare Moon, enfurecida volvió al combate y teleporto hacia Gunner y comenzó la batalla, Gunner desde su armadura avanzada solo recibía los golpes que la causaban pocos daños mientras Nightmare gastaba su energía con él, Gunner respondió y le dio un disparo eléctrico dejándola completamente aturdida, con el otro casco empezó a darle tajos mágicos mientras Nightmare solo se cubría con una de sus espadas, Gunner viendo eso cargo los cañones de su espalda y dio alrededor de tres disparos alejándose de ella, Nightmare nuevamente llena de furia lanzo cuchillos espectrales dañándole uno de sus tres cañones que tenía, le había dañado el que tenía en la espalda lo cual no le importo mucho, los dos lanzaron poderosos ataques…

Gunner: ¡Ráfaga de demolición!

Nightmare Moon: ¡cuchillas de la obscuridad!

En eso el cielo se cubrió de cuchillas obscuras y balas de cañón ardiendo chocando unas con las otras, no hubo un ganador en esa ráfaga por lo cual los dos ponis se embistieron chocando e iniciando un nuevo combate. el combate era tan frenético que ni siquiera se podían ver los golpes que pegaban ambos ponis, solo se veía como se movían sus cascos velozmente de un lado para otro, el prototipo de Gunner comenzaba a dañarse gravemente y tuvo que alejarse de los golpes de Nightmare disparando cinco cañonazos, Nightmare Moon se comenzaba a agotar de los golpes que recibía y de toda la energía que gastaba repartiéndole golpes a Gunner, no conforme mando a cinco legionarios lunares a cubrirla mientras ella se recuperaba, los legionarios iban hacia Gunner y a punto de entablar combate más de cien flechas dirigidas desde arriba y abajo atravesaron a los legionarios causándoles la muerte, las flechas provenían de una parte del equipo de artillería y la otra desde una torreta de arpones que Ángel había abordado, Nightmare al ver como los legionarios lunares murieron dejo de reposar y de nuevo se puso en combate, el combate no tenía para fin, ambos ponis eran tan poderosos, algo que Nightmare Moon no podía creerlo, no creía que un terrestre podría estar a su nivel y mejor, Gunner aprovecho lo pensativa que estaba la princesa y llego el momento…

Gunner: Cañonazo de cadenas….

Desde el cañón, una cadena mágica atrajo a Nightmare Moon y la ato al prototipo, Nightmare solo golpeaba con sus espadas mágicas tratando de liberarse, estando frente a frente Gunner observo los ojos de Nightmare Moon, unos ojos penetradores y llenos de obscuridad, el prototipo estaba por destruirse y Gunner dio el Ataque decisivo…

Gunner: ¡Sobrecarga de lucha por el poder!

El prototipo comenzaba a destellar luz blanca, se fue desarmando y se fue añadiendo a la armadura de Nightmare, ella sintió como todo su cuerpo era cubierto por el traje metálico de Gunner, cuando finalmente todo el traje desapareció de Gunner, tomo impulso y dio un salto hacia arriba dejando a Nightmare unos metros de distancia, en la cabeza de Nightmare había una pieza color rojo y Gunner con concentración logro dispararle…

Gunner: ...Veamos si esto funciona….*disparo*

Gunner acertó y Nightmare Moon empezaba a sufrir descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, lamentando y gritando del dolor no podía moverse, Gunner saco de su alforja un último libro y conjuro rápidamente…

Gunner: Por Celestia esto debe funcionar... ¡Detonador Mágico!

Un artefacto con un botón salió del casco de Gunner, sin pensarlo dos veces lo presiono y para lo que sucedió fue inexplicable, el prototipo añadido a Nightmare hizo reacción e hizo explotar a Nightmare Moon, una explosión mágica sumamente letal, Gunner cayendo con brutalidad fue rescatado por Celestia en pleno vuelo, ya en el suelo escombros del prototipo caían del cielo, Celestia veía mientras soltaba una lagrima y Gunner le toco un casco y dijo….

Gunner: Princesa…y...yo no quería…

Celestia: No lo entiendo…. ¿p…porque ella hizo algo así…?

Gunner: ….

Celestia: Yo confiaba en ella….pensé…pensé que ella había cambiado…

Un legionario lunar llego a tierra, Gunner directamente desenfundo y apunto hacia el…

Legionario Lunar: ¡Espera! ¡No quiero hacerles daño! Realeza…no queríamos, lo juro…también estoy seguro que la princesa Luna no quería esto…

Gunner: Buen chiste para salir con vida de esta, pero no resul…*lo interrumpen*

Celestia: ¿A qué… se refiere?

Legionario Lunar: Ella…ella no era la misma, ella después de abandonar Canterlot, ella…se comportaba siempre con rabia y con ira, no salía de lo mismo, incluso se desquitaba con parte de los legionarios lunares…

Celestia: Ella… probablemente…

Luna: Así fue hermana….

Gunner apunta a Luna, tenía su aspecto normal de princesa, al igual que Gunner estaba débil y cansada era un momento de no darle confianza, los legionarios artilleros apuntaron hacia donde se encontraba, débilmente dijo…

Luna: Hermana, el antiguo poder de mi otra yo, fue activado…pero no porque yo quisiera, algo me forzó a hacerlo, mi poder de la obscuridad se alimentaba sin que yo me diera cuenta y finalmente se activó, esa noche que abandone Canterlot fue la misma noche en que Nightmare Moon regreso, pude controlar toda esa ira de vez en cuando y en esta ocasión yo…yo no pude controlarme, ella ordeno a la legion lunar, dio órdenes mientras yo estaba atrapada en mi consciencia… *suelta el llanto*

Celestia: Hermana… ¿pero porque no dijiste nada?

Luna: No quería decir nada por miedo a…a que….me desterraran a la Luna otra vez…

Luna comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Gunner solo observaba y le dijo…

Gunner: Entonces como es que si de verdad paso eso… ¿Por qué me llamaste traidor?

Luna: Yo no lo hice, ¡fue Nightmare Moon!

Gunner: ¿Y qué paso con ella?

Luna: Su…su poder obscuro se debilito en mí, ella sigue existiendo en mi alma, pero no tendrá fuerzas para levantarse en mucho, mucho tiempo…

Gunner: Entiendo…

Legionarios Solar: ¡Más contactos vienen del norte!

Celestia: Esta vez no, ¡Shining!

Shining: ¡Recibido! *Enfoca su cuerno y destella magia azul*

Shining conjuro de nuevo un escudo protector que se alzó por todo el imperio, las sombras y pocos pegasos quedaron atrapados y Gunner dio una señal hacia la artillería…

Gunner: ¡Artillería, iluminemos esto un poco! ¡Fuego!

Montones de bengalas empezaron a iluminar el imperio desintegrando la obscuridad que se había formado en la mitad de él, los pegasos al no tener escapatoria fueron capturados por legionarios lunares y solares, el imperio había sido salvado por las múltiples amenazas, Gunner solo cayó al suelo a reposar lo agotado y adolorido que estaba mientras las dos princesas conversaban acerca de la situación, las seis chicas se reagruparon y fueron hacia donde las princesas y conversaron, Dark y Shining ordenaban a los guardias imperiales que fueran a construir nuevas defensas por si las amenazas nuevamente se alzaban, Twilight fue hacia donde Gunner estaba acostado en una banqueta de un edificio, Twilight al verlo se sentó a su lado y le dijo…

Twilight: No puedo creerlo…de verdad eres increíble…

Gunner se levantó su sombrero y dijo…

Gunner: Solo hago mi trabajo Twilight…

Twilight: ¿Salvar un imperio es parte de tu trabajo?...

Gunner: …no realmente, es un decir solamente…

Twilight: Ok, eso espero… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Gunner: Me duele todo el cuerpo, como si millones de abejas me picaran…

Twilight: Oh eso es malo, espera déjame ir con Ángel…

Una flecha salió disparada desde lo alto clavando en Gunner, Gunner muerto de dolor grito….

Gunner: ¡Me lleva la…! ¡Ángel!

Ángel desde el vehículo aéreo grito…

Ángel: ¡No iba a permitir que te diera un ataque!…

Twilight sonrió y Dark llego con Gunner y le dijo…

Dark: Hey… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Gunner: Como si me hubieran mordido pirañas en las amazonas…

Dark: Entiendo, oye… ¿Por qué nunca me contaste acerca de esa increíble armadura?

Gunner: Prometí a mi sensei no hacerlo, pero como surgió esta catástrofe no tuve elección…

Dark: Entiendo…bueno es muy noche deberíamos descansar…

Shining: Es verdad debemos estar listos para… ¡Cadence!

Desde lo lejos la princesa Mi amore Cadenza salía del castillo con Applejack y Rainbow Dash, Shining al verla salió disparado a darle un abrazo mientras las dos amigas se les quedaban viendo, Cadence después de reencontrarse con su marido, fue con Gunner y Dark, se acercó y les dijo…

Cadence: Estoy en suma gratitud con ustedes, sin ustedes mi imperio no hubiera sobrevivido…

Dark: Gracias alteza, soy Dark Blade gusto conocerla...pero de verdad el que merece llamarse héroe es mi hermano...

Gunner: Oh alteza, gusto conocerla mi nombre es Gunner Soul, venimos representando el pueblo terrestre…

Cadence: El gusto es mío, por favor hay que reunirnos dentro del castillo, por lo que paso… hay que hablar seriamente con la princesa Luna…

Gunner: Entiendo alteza, gusto conocerla nuevamente, estoy a su servicio…

Cadence: Muchas gracias, ahora iré con la princesa Celestia, con permiso…

En eso las tres princesas fueron al castillo, Gunner olvidaba una cosa…

Gunner: Eso me recuerda… ¡el vehículo aéreo!

Desde arriba se veía el vehículo aéreo destellaba un color blanco, pasaron tres segundos y el vehículo desaparecía, Ángel confundida veía como desaparecía y cuando desapareció por completo la poni cayo a una altura muy peligrosa, Gunner vio como caía, le hizo una señal a Fluttershy y a Rainbow, las dos pegasos a toda velocidad pudieron rescatarla, las llevaron hasta el suelo, ya en el suelo con la piel de gallina dijo…

Ángel: Fue… divertido…

Gunner: Por Celestia…discúlpame, creo que eso fue menos de lo esperado….

El guardia imperial les volvió a hacer una señal de que fueran al castillo, de las puertas salieron más guardias que se dirigían a reabastecer todo el imperio y repararlo, ya dentro del castillo cansados por el gran desempeño que dieron se les asigno una habitación a cada poni, las tres princesas se quedaron conversando en la sala real mientras Shining vigilaba, Ángel nuevamente se ofreció a ayudar al imperio y fue asignada para medicar a los heridos del imperio, las seis chicas fueron a dormir mientras Gunner en su habitación reposaba y sentía como los huesos le dolían, le dolían pero disimulaba riéndose sintiendo como las cortadas que le hizo Nightmare eran como pequeños pellizcos, Dark se encontraba profundamente dormido, Gunner pensativo olvido cerrar la puerta de su habitación y dijo…

Gunner: Me lleva la…olvide cerrar la puerta…Gunner cerebro de plumas….

En eso Gunner hacia intentos por levantarse pero los moretones y golpes que tenía no lo dejaban…

Gunner: Genial…un semental como yo puede resistir, explosiones, golpes, espadazos, quemaduras…pero no puede levantarse de la cama y cerrar la puerta, simplemente magnifico *se baja el sombrero*

En eso un poni entro por la puerta…

Twilight: ¿Tienes un momento?

Gunner: Claro, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta?

Twilight: Je, je claro… *cierra la puerta*

Gunner: Gracias tenia media hora sin poderla cerrar, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar Twilight?

Twilight se sienta a un lado donde Gunner estaba acostado reposando…

Twilight: No sé qué pensar acerca de la princesa Luna…

Gunner: Twilight calma…ella recuerda que no era la misma, ella era Nightmare Moon, las cosas se solucionaran no debes de preocuparte así…

Twilight: Lo sé, lo sé pero con lo que acaba de pasar, su explicación no me basto y siento que algo va a pasar, simplemente no quiero hacer esto más…te estoy exponiendo, a mis amigas, a mi hermano a Ángel, a Dark…no quiero perder a nadie…

Gunner: Pero Twilight, nunca hay que darse por vencida aunque las situaciones sean difíciles, saldremos adelante juntos…y yo te prometo que protegeré con mi vida lo que más amas…

A Twilight le empezaban a salir lágrimas por pensar que pasaría en un futuro, cosas que solamente ella no quería que ocurrieran…

Twilight: Gunner, pero si proteges lo que más quiero, ¿que pasara contigo?, no quiero perderte también….

Gunner: Sabes…me iré feliz sabiendo que tu estarás con la gente que más quieres…

Twilight no soportando más, dejo salir las lágrimas, Gunner al verla hizo otro esfuerzo por levantarse y finalmente con dolor pudo recostarse de la cama, le dio un abrazo de consuelo a Twilight y con un casco le llevo su cabeza al pecho del semental, Gunner dijo…

Gunner: Por favor no llores, no me gusta verte llorar…

Twilight: Tengo miedo Gunner, de verdad…

Gunner: Todo estará bien…

Paso la noche, Twilight quedo dormida en el pecho de Gunner con las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras el semental seguía despierto para ver que no se le ofreciera nada, tiempo después el acostó a Twilight en la cama y se levantó, se disponía a dormir en el sillón de la habitación, a punto de sentarse alguien dijo…

Twilight: Gunner….

Gunner: … ¿Si?

Twilight: No me dejes…

Gunner dio media vuelta y se acercó a la cama, se acomodó y durmió junto con ella, un susurro finalizo la velada…

Gunner: Eso jamás…

Twilight solo dio una sonrisa y ambos ponis durmieron, Gunner durmió abrazando a la unicornio, un día muy difícil para ambos…

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿La princesa Luna tendrá algo que ver con la rebelión de los pegasos? **


	14. El torneo de legiones

Amaneciendo la cálida luz del sol se hizo presente, el imperio había sido restaurado, eran las ocho de la mañana y todos los ponis seguían durmiendo por la gran batalla que dieron en la noche, guardias imperiales y legionarios trabajaron toda la noche para reconstruir parte del imperio, el escudo de Shining se veía lustroso y lleno de poder lo cual llenaba de confianza a todo poni, mientras tanto en Canterlot la pegaso que había sido perdonada por el ataque que dio estaba descansando su ala mientras los médicos la revisaban constantemente, el subteniente que Shining había dejado a cargo comenzó a interrogar a la pegaso…

Subteniente: Muy bien…chica pegaso…primero que nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

?: Yo…no lo recuerdo…

Subteniente: ¿Cómo que no lo recuerda?

?: Mi mente es muy borrosa, solo sé que me estrelle de ese aeroplano, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Subteniente: Grandioso…Te encuentras en Canterlot, lugar donde tu atacaste con tu cuadrilla de aeroplanos… ¿un momento que es eso que tienes colgado?

?: Oh eso…parece un collar…

Subteniente: Si ya lo note, dice algo…*se fija en el collar* tu nombre… ¿te llamas Winner?

Winner: ¿Ah sí?

Subteniente: Basta, es un nombre muy raro ya que eres yegua y no semental…

Winner: ¡Oiga!

Subteniente: De acuerdo, regreso en cuatro horas, tengo que ponerme en contacto con el imperio de cristal, ruego a Celestia que estén bien…hasta luego…

De vuelta en el imperio…

Nuevamente, la princesa Celestia conversaba con la princesa Cadence sobre la situación de Luna, ella solo veía como debatían entre las dos…

Celestia: Nuevamente te repito Cadenza, ella no lo hizo a propósito…ella en ese momento era otra…

Cadence: Lo se Celestia, pero no es motivo para brindarle nuevamente confianza, ¿Qué pasa si la "otra" princesa regresa?, el semental terrestre no podía ni levantarse ayer de la cama por lo adolorido que estaba…

Celestia: No metas a Gunner en esto, sé muy bien lo cansado que estaba, si pudo vencer a Nightmare Moon una vez, nosotras podemos encargarnos en caso de que regrese…

Cadence: Aun así Celestia, piensa que pasaría si Nightmare Moon se alza nuevamente y esta vez con rabia de querer vernos muertos a todos, simplemente no podemos arriesgarnos…

Celestia: ...

Cadence: Princesa Luna, hago esto para el bien de mis súbditos y por Equestria, no es nada personal, yo la quiero como mi amiga pero no puedo dejar que mi imperio caiga…

Luna: Lo entiendo…pero quiero decir que si Nightmare Moon regresa, por favor no lo piensen dos veces y…acaben con*la interrumpen*

Celestia: No te atrevas a decirlo hermana…encontraremos la solución…

Cadence: Que así sea…cambiando el asunto, ¿Qué haremos con los demonios que salen de la puerta?

Celestia: Entrar ahí es un suicido, lo recomendable seria derribar la cueva y hacer que colapse hasta que sepulte el portal…

Cadence: Pero…hacer eso solo sería retrasar lo inevitable, el portal seguiría con vida…

Celestia: Buen punto…no sé qué hacer, no puedo exponer a mis chicas a ir ahí, no quiero que les pase algo…

Cadence: Debemos pensar en algo rápido, antes de que su ejército se expanda por Equestria y veamos nuestra tierra arder…

Celestia Tienes razón, no expondremos a nadie más, debemos llevar con nosotros guerreros que puedan sobrevivir, tendremos que escoger tanto sementales como yeguas…

Luna: ¿Cómo se supone que sabremos si son poderosos o no?

Cadence: Viéndolos en acción, si ya sabemos que tienen potencial, no se complicara tanto….

Celestia: Nunca suelo hacer esto, pero no forzare a arriesgar ponis…

Cadence: Te entiendo, de acuerdo entonces ya tengo pensado que hacer, ¡guardias!

Guardia: ¡Si mi realeza!

Cadence: Necesito que preparen un terreno de un tamaño grande, ideal para pelear….

Guardia: ¡Si realeza! Podríamos usar el terreno que iban a utilizar para construir la gran torre de cristal justo a un lado del castillo…

Cadence: Buena idea soldado, vayan para allá y lleven tantas armas como puedan, ballestas, espadas, dagas, cuchillos que se yo…

Guardia: ¡Partimos para allá majestad! *sale de la sala*

Cadence: Todo listo Celestia, ahora nosotras como princesas debemos ejercer el liderazgo y representar lo que es nuestro, la princesa Luna elegirá a uno de dos guerreros lunares que ella piense tienen potencial en el final de la competencia, siempre y cuando sean de su misma legión, la princesa Celestia hará lo mismo representando a la legión Solar, yo traeré a mis mejores sementales para que representen la legión de Cristal, en total serán seis ponis que partirán hacia la puerta y acabaran con ella…

Celestia: Esto me suena más a un reto…espera ¿¡competencia!?

Cadence: Claro que suena así, necesitamos ponis fuertes y con potencial de batalla, que puedan sobrevivir allí adentro, la competencia tratara que todos los ponis demuestren su potencial y entren ahí…

Luna: Cadence tiene razón, nuestros legionarios la vez que entraron, llevaban medio año de entrenamiento, por eso…parte de ellos no sobrevivieron…

Celestia: Oh por…tenías que habérmelo recordado…está bien de acuerdo, despertare a los ponis para que se vayan preparando para el discurso que daremos…

Luna: De acuerdo…

Cadence: Hasta luego, recuerden, las veré a la una en punto en el terreno trasero del castillo…

Celestia salió de la sala y se dirigió a los dormitorios, primeramente entro a la habitación de las cinco amigas y para su sorpresa se encontraban ya despiertas, transmitió las palabras de la princesa Cadence y todas asintieron sin ningún reproche, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al de Dark, solo que ahora de verdad necesita hablar con él, entro y vio que estaba sentado en la cama ya despierto, Dark sorprendido le dijo…

Dark: Realeza, buenos días…

Celestia: Bueno días Blade, necesito hablar contigo…la princesa Cadence, Luna y yo organizaremos una junta a la una en punto atrás del castillo, necesito que estés ahí al igual que Gunner, creo que haremos algo así como un…torneo…

Dark: ¿Un torneo? ¿En estas situaciones? Princesa no quiero ser grosero pero me parece que eso no es apropiado en estas condiciones en la que nos encontramos todo poni…

Celestia: No es cualquier torneo Dark…el torneo consiste en reunir a los ponis más fuertes de Equestria y que compitan para una misión sumamente peligrosa…en este caso…la puerta de dimensión…habrá tres equipos de dos personas de cada legión…Lunar, Solar y la legión de cristal...uno de los héroes ganadores de cada legión demostraran ser los más poderosos y junto su princesa entraremos a la puerta de dimensión…

Dark: ¿Y cómo organizaran los equipos?

Celestia: Me temo que la legión solar te escogió, todavía hay que elegir a alguien más, ¿te gustaría ser parte del equipo?

Dark: Claro que si princesa, cuente con todo mi apoyo…

Celestia: Gracias, debo ir por Gunn…rayos…

Dark: ¿Que pasa princesa?

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Gunner….

Gunner se encontraba despierto junto con Twilight, ambos conversaban…

Twilight: Si y después mi amiga Fluttershy tomo al gran oso y le dio una patada y lo empezó a retorcer…

Gunner: Oh dulce Celestia, ¿después que paso?

Twilight: Tiempo después me dijo que le estaba haciendo un masaje porque tenía tensión acumulada…

Gunner: Uff, que buena broma por parte de ella….

Twilight: Lo sé, hubieras visto mi cara de boba…

*Tocan la puerta*

Gunner: Ahh, emm, ¡Twilight ocúltate!

Twiligth enfoca su cuerno y se teleporta fuera de la habitación…

Gunner: ¡Adelante!

La princesa Luna estaba detrás de la puerta, se acercó y le dijo a Gunner…

Luna: Buenos días guerrero….tengo noticias para usted….

Gunner: Buenos días, ¿que se le ofrece?

Luna: Las princesas Celestia y Cadence organizan un torneo para ver quiénes son los guerreros más fuertes de Equestria y llevarlo a la puerta de dimensión…

Gunner: Ahh, y ¿exactamente que necesita de mí?

Luna: Debido a que tienes un gran poder a la altura de mi otra yo, quiero pedirte que estés en mi equipo, representando la legión lunar…

Gunner: Princesa yo…

Luna: Si dime….

Gunner: Yo…de acuerdo lo hare…

Luna: Magnifico, las princesas nos esperan a la una en punto para daros el mensaje, hasta luego *sale de la habitación*

Gunner: Un torneo… ¿Dónde he visto eso antes?

Paso el tiempo y dieron las doce con treinta de la mañana, todos los ponis habían transmitido el mensaje, y estaban listos, con anticipación Twilight y sus cinco amigas estaban esperando en la parte trasera mientras que Shining trabaja con los legionarios a unos metros de distancia, practicaban y entrenaban como era de costumbre, Dark sentado en un banco pequeño solo afilaba sus espadas con una roca mientras Gunner solo reposaba, Gunner susurraba…

Gunner: Estas heridas y moretones no me dejaran en paz por un buen rato, no importa debo dar mi mayor esfuerzo, Equestria dependerá de las acciones que tomemos…

En eso llegan guardias y legionarios a instalar un pequeño escenario, se veía como levantaban una gran mesa con un una tabla y micrófonos, al fondo se veía como había amplificadores y bocinas con cables y extensiones, Gunner sentado y sin nada que hacer durmió un poco ya que dormir siete horas no le basto, las seis amigas jugaban con una pelota, se veían nuevamente felices y llenas de energía, paso la media hora y llegaron las tres princesas, subieron al escenario y pasaba algo más, otros ponis llegaban, eran más de seis ponis, el primero que destacaba era un poni unicornio que levitaba un espadón, una espada sumamente grande y letal que de un tajo acabaría rápidamente con cualquiera, Dark pensó…

Dark: Ya lo entiendo, sea de la legión que sea, las princesas traen un reto ante nosotros, me gustan los retos…

En eso la princesa Cadence hablo por el micrófono y dijo…

Cadence: Sean bienvenidos todos los ponis, estamos aquí reunidos para darles un mensaje, invitamos a los ponis que nosotros creemos que tienen el potencial para una misión peligrosa, no es cualquiera insignificante misión, se trata de la salvación de Equestria, como hemos visto antes, han atacado tanto el imperio como Canterlot, necesitamos hacer algo y pronto, es por eso que queremos hacer este torneo, la princesa Celestia les dará más información…

Celestia toma el micrófono y dice….

Celestia: Tal como dice la princesa Cadence, este torneo se basara en las legiones y cada uno representara tanto, solares, lunares y de cristal, el torneo se iniciara en dos días y serán equipo de cuatro por legión, solo uno de cada equipo saldrán victorioso, les deseo la mejor de las suertes, gracias a todos por venir…

Luna toma el micrófono…

Luna: Ponis, esto no es cualquier cosa, recuerden que hacemos esto para salvar Equestria, no por otras razones…

Todos los ponis miraban y asombrados no decían nada, fue un discurso demasiado rápido y en eso, Shining, Dark y Gunner pensaron…

Mente-Shining: Es momento de ponerse las pilas, verán que la legión solar es digno de combatir a esas cosas…

Mente-Dark: No importa quien gane, con tal de que la legión solar combata a esas criaturas estoy más que satisfecho…

Mente-Gunner: No creo ser de mucha ayuda siendo un legionario lunar, pero eso no me importa ahora, ¡demostrare lo que soy!

Los dos días fueron entrenamientos intensivos para cada uno, Shining pedía a varios legionarios que le dispararan flechas mientras conjuraba escudos para protegerse, Dark practicaba con varios maniquíes a la vez, le daba tajos fuertes y con precisión, Gunner en el amplio jardín del imperio solo meditaba esperando un momento, pensaba muchas cosas y en eso varios carteles salieron al aire, abrió sus ojos y desenfundo sus revólveres disparando más de diez balas por segundo haciendo pedazos los cartelones, finalmente el ultimo día Twilight solo practicaba dos veces al día con el resto de sus amigas y les dijo…

Twilight: Chicas….

Las demás chicas prestaron atención a Twilight…

Twilight: No quiero que participen en esto…

Rainbow: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Twilight: No quiero exponerlas, las quiero demasiado pero no puedo dejar que participen en esto y que resulten heridas…

Applejack: Cálmate dulzura, estaremos bien…bueno no todas….

Fluttershy: Twilight, sabes como soy yo y tienes razón… de verdad quiero apoyar en ese torneo, pero no creo ser una potencia como diría la princesa Luna…

Rarity: Entiendo querida, sabes una cosa, la verdad es que yo no me siento lista para esto, espero que me puedas perdonar…

Twilight: No te preocupes Rarity, me haces más feliz sabiendo que no entraras a ese violento torneo, no quiero que les pase algo, simplemente moriría….

Pinkie: Hay Twilight, como puedes pensar eso…

Twilight: Pinkie, solo me preocupo, me gustaría que tú tampoco asistas a ese torneo…

Pinkie: ¡¿Qué?! P…pero…*piensa* Esta bien…solo porque tú me lo pides de acuerdo…

Twilight abraza a Pinkie y le dice….

Twilight: Gracias Pinkie, ahora…Applejack, Rainbow Dash…

Rainbow: Nope, de ninguna manera me harás cambiar de opinión…

Applejack: Lo siento dulzura, pero yo no puedo resistirme a los desafíos, confía en nosotras y arrasaremos en la competencia junto contigo y el poni sobrante que nos toque…

Rainbow: Anímate Twilight será divertido…

Twilight: *Suspiro* De…acuerdo…

Applejack: Yeha!

Rainbow: ¡Bien dicho Twilight!

Las amigas siguieron conversando, Gunner estaba en el sótano del castillo, la princesa Cadence le había dicho algo…

-Flashback de Gunner-

Cadence: Gunner, la princesa Celestia me dijo que te dedicas y que te gusta fabricar objetos y armamento…

Gunner: Eso es verdad realeza, es a lo que me enseñaron desde que yo era un pequeño potro…

Cadence: Mira…baja al sótano del castillo que casualmente esta dos puertas a la izquierda de la primera planta rumbo al comedor, ahí encontraras algo interesante…

Gunner: Lo tendré en cuenta realeza, muchas gracias….

-Fin del flashback-

Gunner: Me pregunto que tendrán aquí… *enciende el foco del sótano*

Gunner encendió el foco del sótano y se sorprendió por lo que vio, materiales, recursos y una gran mesa de trabajo con muchas herramientas estaba ahí, Gunner no dijo nada, cerro la puerto y puso una cara alegre y reviso todos los materiales a su alcance para poder fabricar lo que él quisiera, simplemente un sueño para un poni que le apasiona su profesión, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a fabricar como si no hubiera un mañana, llego la noche y todos los ponis cenaban en el comedor real, platicaban y reían mientras Celestia, Luna y Cadence los observaban…

Shining: Debieron ver la cara de ese poni, tenía un aspecto de "No molestes no hice nada malo" y mi cara de tonto, realmente fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida je, je…

Dark: Ja, juro que también hubiera sido vergonzoso ja, ja…

Applejack: Dejen ustedes eso, cuando estaba en Sweet Apple Acres y recogía manzanas accidentalmente resbale con una, me golpee con el árbol y que paso, montones de manzanas cayeron y me dieron en la cabeza, solo vi que Big Mac se burlaba, fue un momento realmente incomodo…

Todos los ponis reían…

Gunner: Ja, de verdad que son los mejores, no había reído así en años…

Shining miro a Gunner y recordó algo…

-Flashback de Shining-

En la carroza voladora recordó como Rarity decía…

Rarity: Miren lo que me dio el novio de Twilight…

Shining solo pensaba en esa palabra, novio, novio, novio...Shining solo pensó y dijo…

Shining: De ninguna manera mi hermana saldrá con el…ella no tiene la edad suficiente ni tampoco ella me ha dicho nada…

-Fin del flashback-

Todos los ponis reían y Shining dijo despistadamente…

Shining: Si, ¿tal vez reirías más con Twilight a tu lado cierto?…

Todos los ponis guardan silencio…

Gunner: ¿Qué…?

Shining reacciono dándose una bofetada con su casco y dijo…

Shining: No, nada…perdóname….no sé qué me ocurre….

Todos los ponis miraban fijamente con una cara de sorprendidos hacia Shining…

Gunner: Esta bien…debo irme, creo que mañana nos espera algo importante….buenas noches a todos…. *se levanta de la mesa y se retira*

Twilight angustiada y confundida solo miraba como Gunner se marchaba hacia su habitación…una noche realmente extraña…

Celestia: Creo…que viene siendo hora de dormir…nos espera un día pesado mañana…

Todos los ponis confundidos fueron y durmieron, Twilight trato de conversar con Gunner pero su habitación tenia llave y al parecer él ya estaba dormido, decepcionada se fue a dormir al igual que todos los ponis…

**¿Qué les deparara el día siguiente a nuestros héroes? ¡Descúbrelo en el próximo episodio!**


	15. Dos traiciones

Al dormir, Gunner había colgado en un perchero su sombrero, lentes, bufanda y su chamarra junto sus revólveres en el closet, dejándose descubierto y desarmado, se puso mantas y no se le veía mas que su melena gris y una parte de su pata izquierda, profundamente dormido soñaba en las posibilidades que le deparaban el día de mañana en la competencia, se encontraba normalmente y listo para el torneo, veía que otros sementales y yeguas igual se preparaban, Twilight y Shining estaban preparados para competir, el día iba perfecto hasta que una voz le susurro a Gunner…

?: Gunner….*risas*

Gunner: ¿Ah? ¿Quién está ahí?

?: Has estado retrasando lo inevitable Gunner, ¿no querrás que tu seres queridos mueran brutalmente o sí?

El cielo comenzaba a ponerse morado y oscuro, los demás ponis seguían como si nada hubiera pasado…

?: Dime… ¿enserio quieres seguir retrasándonos? Piénsalo…

Gunner en su mente solo sentía jaqueca junto con mareos, cerró los ojos por cinco segundos, los abrió y el caos se había hecho, montones de sombras atacaban y descuartizaban a los ponis del torneo, se veía como la legión solar combatía hasta que...

Shining: ¡Son demasiados! *Le encajan una espada*

Shining al dar la vuelta y una espada fantasmal atravesó a Shining causándole la muerte instantánea y a sangre fría, un momento cruel y sin piedad, Twilight grito…

Twilight: ¡Hermano! *Comienza a llorar*

Rainbow: Pagaran…caro *emprende vuelo*

Rainbow emprendió vuelo y eliminaba tantas sombras como podía, hasta que la fueron consumiendo lentamente y por acto de magia, ella había sido devorada rápidamente por la obscuridad, Applejack sintiendo miedo le dijo que huyeran y tomo a Twilight del casco, las dos a punto de huir recibieron un golpe, Twilight a unos metros de distancia, vio que una sombra del tamaño de cuatro ponis tomaba a Applejack del cuello, con fuerza la tiro al suelo con brutalidad, la sombra invoco un martillo espectral gigante y aplasto a Applejack con facilidad, Gunner solo miraba congelado que Twilight aterrorizada y con las lágrimas en sus ojos no podía moverse, Gunner sintiendo ira y presión por querer hacer algo no podía, un susurro nuevamente le dijo…

?: Ahora vamos al plato fuerte, lo que de verdad te interesa ahora…respóndeme, ¿quieres perderlo?...

Gunner no respondió y vio como Twilight seguía llorando en el suelo…

?: Hagamos una cosa…permitiré que esta escena no sea realizada, tendré misericordia con alguien por primera vez, pero si tu no haces que el torneo se anule, date que se hará realidad esto…

La gran sombra golpeo a Twilight, Gunner solo gritaba de coraje…

?: ¡Responde! ¡O me veré forzado a cumplir lo que estas viendo!

Gunner lleno de odio, solo asintió, un último susurro le dijo…

?: Buena elección…ahora despídete…

Gunner cerró los ojos y al abrirlos despertó en su habitación, era de mañana, el torneo iniciaría en menos de quince minutos, con las mantas en su cuerpo solo tomo su sombrero y se cubrió, se equipó en menos de diez segundos y dio un salto por la ventana llevándolo a las azoteas del castillo, saltando de techo en techo se detuvo y vio el cielo, se empezaba a nublar y sintió la presencia de alguien más, se sacudió esa extraña sensación y siguió saltando hasta llegar, al llegar vio que la princesa Cadence, Celestia y Luna hablaban por el micrófono…

Cadence: Gracias a todos los ponis que decidieron participar, es un honor tenerlos aquí…

Celestia: Así es, son la una de la tarde, la princesa Cadence y mi hermana darán la inauguración del torneo…

Luna portaba un silbato de ceremonia y Cadence se dirigió a la princesa Luna como realeza…

Cadence: A su señal realeza…

Luna: Demos este torneo… ¡iniciado!

A punto de dar el silbatazo…

Gunner: ¡No! *Desenfunda y dispara*

Gunner disparo desde el techo al silbato de Luna, todos los ponis voltearon a verlo, las princesas miraban con confusión y Celestia dijo…

Celestia: Gunner…sé que te debimos esperar para el torneo, pero esta no es la mejor solución…

Gunner grito desde lo alto…

Gunner: ¡No es eso princesa, es una larga historia…no puedo permitir que este torneo se realice, es por el bien de todos!...

Cadence: Que absurdo… ¿tía Luna podría ir por otro silbato y dar la señal por favor?…

Gunner: ¡No me están escuchando, el Imperio de Cristal corre peligro si comenzamos esto!...

Las princesas no prestaban importancia y tomaron otro silbato, miraron a Gunner y a punto de dar otro silbatazo, Gunner volvió a dar el disparo desbaratando el silbato, dio un fuerte salto hacia el escenario y les dijo…

Gunner: Ignorarme no resuelve nada princesas, no se están comportando como una…

Todos los guardias desenfundaron sus espadas y amenazaron a Gunner con ellas por la falta de respeto que cometió…

Luna: ¡Como te atreves! El poder de Equestria debe ser desatado y una manera para hacerlo es escoger a nuestros héroes…

Gunner: Se equivocan es una trampa, si todas los futuros héroes de Equestria se van hacia la puerta, Equestria no dependerá de héroes que la protejan, empezando por aquí, el imperio es una gran potencia y si la pierden, a esas cosas les facilitaran el paso no solo para dominar los demás reinos… si no que toda Equestria caerá…

Luna a escondidas portaba la caja de silbatos y saco uno, de nuevo a punto de darlo, Gunner desenfundo y disparo nuevamente, tomo la caja de silbatos y la lanzo al aire, mientras estaba en el aire lanzo un explosivo haciendo pedazos la caja…

Gunner: Princesa Luna, lo siento pero no me dejo alternativa…

Luna: Grandioso…

Cadence molesta por los actos de Gunner dijo…

Cadence: Haz lo que quieras, pero no anularemos esta competencia…

Gunner: Pues no permitiré que esto se haga…

Cadence: Tu decisión, guardias…

Guardias solares, lunares y de cristal rodearon a Gunner, varios con espadas, otros con armas de asta y algunos con ballestas, Gunner solo dijo…

Gunner: No quiero que salgan heridos, por favor no lo hagas…

Cadence: Sabia que dirías algo como esto, Gunner te lo digo, hacemos esto solo por el bien de salvar a Equestria, llévenselo…

Un guardia tomo a Gunner con fuerza y Gunner le dijo seriamente…

Gunner: Quíteme…los cascos…de encima….

Otro guardia toma a Gunner y Gunner reacciona…

Gunner: Te lo advertí….

Gunner hace fuerza y empuja al guardia mientras que el otro observaba, de ahí el mismo guardia recibe una fuerte patada soltando a Gunner del dolor, estando libre vio como los guardias iban hacia él, desenfundo su revólver y dio un disparo aturdidor al aire, los guardias solo les dolió la cabeza con eso, como pudo dio un salto y disparo una ráfaga a las armas de los guardias dejándolos desarmados en menos de diez segundos, Shining vio que Gunner se acercaba a las princesas y subió rápidamente al escenario , se interpuso en su camino y le hizo frente…

Shining: ¡Gunner ya basta!

Gunner seriamente le dijo…

Gunner: Hazte a un lado Shining, prefiero que se anule este torneo a que se pierda una parte de Equestria….o toda…

Shining: No dejare que te les acerques…*dice seriamente*

Gunner: Última advertencia Shining…no quiero lastimarte, solo quiero el bien de Equestria, tampoco quería hacer esto por las malas, pero no me dejaron elección…

Shining: Lamento decirte esto Gunner, pero no lo hare y no puedes hacer nada…

Gunner: ¿No puedo?

Shining: Me refiero a que no te dejare hacerlo…

Gunner solo camina hacia Shining y el desenfunda su espada, todos los ponis veían el momento de suspenso, Twilight y sus amigas decían…

Twilight: Oh por Celestia…

Pinkie: Si Gunner lastima a Shining, ¿cometerá un delito no es así?

Applejack: Me temo que sí, ¡hay que nervios!

Rainbow: Nunca pensé que pasaría esto…

Dark sube al escenario y le dice…

Dark: ¡Gunner, hermano que es lo que te pasa!

Gunner: Dark…si te lo digo no lo entenderías como estos ponis lo hicieron…por favor baja y deja que ambos resolvamos las cosas…

Shining: Estoy de acuerdo…

Dark sabía que no podía combatir a su amigo-hermano ya que compartían una vida junta, no pudiendo hacer nada bajo del escenario y en eso se dio la situación…

Gunner: Hagamos esto como como caballeros… *tira sus revólveres al suelo*

Shining: No quería hacerlo, pero si hacer esto te apaciguara y te hará pensar mejor las cosas, no me dejas elección *suelta su espada y ballesta*

Ambos ponis se pusieron en dos patas y subieron la guardia, como si estuvieran por agarrarse a golpes, lamentablemente iba a ser así…Shining fue el primero en dar el primer golpe, dio un puñetazo al costado y Gunner le detuvo el casco, lo retorció y con su otro casco lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara, Shining semi aturdido reacciono con un gancho ascendente dándole en la quijada, Gunner se llevó el casco y se tocó del dolor que sentía, con sus dos cascos comenzó a darle una lluvia de golpes a una velocidad rápida y precisa, Shining ni cómo podía defenderse solo retrocedía pasos atrás mientras no bajaba la guardia, desesperado no le quedo de otra más que recibir unos cuantos golpes y reaccionar, fuertemente le dio un cabezazo, Gunner aturdido y desorientado solo caminaba hacia atrás, Shining aprovecho y empezó a hacer lo mismo que Gunner, los golpes de Shining dolían mas ya que él tenía un entrenamiento más avanzado y sabia donde dar los golpes, Gunner no podía reaccionar solo sufría los golpes y los moretones que tenia de hace dos días comenzaron a dolerle más y más, Gunner a punto de caer rendido vio como Shining se detuvo, vio que se preparaba para algo y en eso recibió un golpe sumamente poderoso por parte de Shining, Gunner débil cayó al suelo y vio sus lentes en el suelo, no podían creerlo, los ojos de Gunner finalmente habían sido revelados, Shining solo miraba aturdido a Gunner, vio que sus ojos eran de diferente color, uno era color azul fuerte mientras el otro era color verde claro, los ponis se le quedaron viendo a Gunner, Gunner sangrando de la boca y enfurecido desde el suelo le dio una patada a Shining con impulso y se puso de pie, en eso con toda la furia del mundo le dijo…

Gunner: Te….arrepentirás…

Gunner tomo a Shining y comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente en el estómago y en la cara, Shining no pudiendo reaccionar porque le faltaba aire, no le quedo de otra más que conjurar un pequeño escudo mágico para que lo protegiera, ambos en el suelo nuevamente, Gunner vio como los golpes no le afectaban por el escudo, dio un salto y sus revólveres aparecieron en sus cascos, disparo una ráfaga hasta romper el escudo y nuevamente se pusieron de pie…

Gunner: Esto no tiene fin Shining, ríndete ahora antes de que Equestria salga afectada por las acciones de sus princesas…

Shining: Lo siento, si esto no tendrá fin, no me dejas de otra *Conjura*

Gunner se acercó a darle otro golpe y en eso la mente de Shining dijo…

Mente-Shining: Descarga mortal…

En eso Shining sufre el golpe, pero en eso una poderosa y dolorosa descarga eléctrica afecto a Gunner friéndolo como pan tostado, pasaron diez segundos de descarga y Gunner cayó al suelo moribundo y sufrió un desmayo, Shining solo dio la orden a los guardias que se lo llevaran y en eso se recostó en una silla por lo cansado que estaba…

Una hora después…

?: ¡Despierta! *Le da un golpe* ¡Dije que despiertes!

Gunner: Mi cuerpo…me duele…

?: Oh pobre terrestre, ¿quieres que llame a tu mama?

Gunner: ¿D…dónde estoy?

?: Estas en la cárcel del imperio de cristal…soy tu compañero de celda…

Gunner reacciono y abrió los ojos, vio que estaba en una celda con dos camas y un poni prisionero, el simplemente no lo podía creer, rápidamente se tomó de los barrotes y le grito a los guardias…

Gunner: ¡Guardias, guardias!

Guardia: Bah, ¡cállate prisionero y deja de molestar!

Gunner: ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡El imperio corre peligro!

Guardia: Si claro, corre peligro por delincuentes que golpean a los comandantes de guardia como tu…

Gunner: No lo entiendes, ¡solo quería evitar que se hiciera ese torneo!

Guardia: ¡Ya cállate o tendré que callarte por las malas, la princesa Celestia y Luna me dijeron claramente que no te escuchara!…

Gunner confuso, sorprendido no pudo creer esas palabras, su mente solo repetía "_la princesa Celestia y Luna me dijeron claramente que no te escuchara_" camino y se sentó en la cama, lleno de dolor, furia y sintiéndose traicionado, simplemente una lagrima…no una lagrima de sentimiento, una de coraje le cayó del ojo, el poni compañero de celda solo lo miraba sin decir nada, Gunner no portaba nada, ni chaqueta, ni brazaletes, ni gafas, únicamente estaba su sombrero, triste, desolado y con ira solo se recostó en la cama y dijo…

Gunner: Juro por lo más sagrado que me queda que no cuentan conmigo jamás…Equestria se puede ir al infierno…

-Treinta minutos antes, en el escenario del imperio-

Cadence: Bueno debido al penoso acontecimiento, queremos dar inicio al torneo, la legión solar, lunar y de cristal combatirán para ver quien se llevara la victoria, que comience, el primer participante representando la legión Lunar es...Gunner Soul…

Todos guardan silencio…

Cadence: Bueno…sigamos formando los equipos…

-Tiempo actual…a punto de dar inicio con el primer combate-

Cadence: Bueno, ya que los equipos están listos, la primera legión en combatir será… la legión solar, con Dark Blade representándolos, ahora se enfrentaran contra la legión de cristal que la vendrá representando Light…momento…el cielo, ¡Shining!

Millones de sombras atacaban el escudo de Shining tratando de romperlo, los guerreros se alarmaron tanto como los guardias y todos enfundaron sus armas, los pocos unicornios daban poder al escudo pero no era el suficiente, desde el norte y sur atacaban las puertas del imperio montones de sombras con armas de asedio, alarmados Luna dijo…

Luna: ¡Legionarios lunares, vengan conmigo rápido, debemos proteger el lado norte, hermana, lleva a los legionarios solares al área sur y mantengan su posición!

Celestia asintió y llevo sus legionarios, desafortunadamente la puerta del área sur, lugar donde se encontraba la cárcel y varios edificios importantes fue destruida y los guardias que custodiaban la puerta los estaban combatiendo, su momento llego y fueron vilmente asesinados por las sombras, las sombras contaban con cañones espectrales que ni siquiera la princesa podía preguntarse o responder de donde los habían sacado, empezaban a disparar y un disparo dio hacia la cárcel haciéndola pedazos de una parte, legionarios solares llegaban atacando y haciendo retroceder a las sombras hasta la puerta, era un momento de caos, mientras tanto en la prisión la explosión había hecho añicos las celdas donde se concentraba el mayor número de prisioneros dejándolos libres…

*Explosión*

Gunner: ¡Qué demonios, que rayos fue eso!

Un prisionero poni de color marrón con una sudadera negra tomo a un guardia por la espalda y lo desarmo, con espada y ballesta lo asesina y dice…

Poni misterioso: ¡hermanos, es la hora! ¡Paso 1!

Todos los prisioneros gritan…

Prisioneros: ¡Armarse de coraje!

Como podían, todos los prisioneros corrían de las explosiones hacia el arsenal de la prisión, algo que se necesitaba valor para lograr, entraron a la armería y golpearon a los guardias, saquearon y portaron armas, Gunner no teniendo alternativa los siguió y vio que su equipamiento, chamarra, brazaletes, alforja, bufanda y revólveres estaba en una vitrina metálica de un golpe la rompió y se equipó con todo salvo sus lentes ya que fueron extraviados, el poni misterioso grito…

Poni misterioso: ¡Paso 2!

Prisioneros: ¡Ascender!

Los prisioneros disparaban flechas a los guardias que veían mientras ellos respondían igual, otra explosión se hizo presente derrumbando una parte pequeña donde se encontraban los guardias reteniendo a los prisioneros, sin ningún problema acabaron con ellos y los prisioneros se encontraban en la salida de la prisión vieron que las sombras atacaban a los guardias, Gunner acabo con los guardias y disparo una granada de luz conjurada hacia las sombras, eliminándolas, el poni misterioso grito nuevamente…

Poni misterioso: ¡Paso 3!

Prisioneros: ¡Libertad!

Salieron más de veinte prisioneros y vieron el cielo oscuro y montones de sombras pelear, Gunner señalo donde podían escapar y les mostro la salida del imperio, montones de sombras vinieron contra ellos pero eliminarlas no fue problema, salieron por la puerta sur ya que el ejército de sombras había entrado completamente, en la salida Gunner se detuvo y antes de escapar con los prisioneros recordó…

-Flashback de Gunner-

Twilight: Gunner, pero si proteges lo que más quiero, ¿que pasara contigo?, no quiero perderte también….

Gunner: Sabes…me iré feliz sabiendo que tu estarás con la gente que más quieres…

Twilight no soportando más, dejo salir las lágrimas, Gunner al verla hizo otro esfuerzo por levantarse y finalmente con dolor pudo recostarse de la cama, le dio un abrazo de consuelo a Twilight y con un casco le llevo su cabeza al pecho del semental, Gunner dijo…

Gunner: Por favor no llores, no me gusta verte llorar…

Twilight: Tengo miedo Gunner, de verdad…

Gunner: Todo estará bien…

-Fin del flashback-

Gunner ajusto su sombrero, dio media vuelta entrando al imperio y el poni misterioso le dijo…

Poni misterioso: ¿A dónde iras?

Gunner: Tengo una promesa que cumplir…

Poni misterioso: Esta bien, antes de que te vayas… gracias por colaborar para escapar de la prisión, juro que no somos delincuentes como tú piensas, tenemos un pequeño refugio muy lejos de aquí, búscanos en la playa al este de Baltimare, está lejos pero es seguro, ahí estaremos y te pido de favor que no rebeles nuestra ubicación, cuídate y suerte… *sale galopando*

Gunner asintió, lanzo el revolver al aire mientras recargaba el otro, lo tomo de nuevo y dijo…

Gunner: Solo por ti Twilight…


	16. Causa, Efecto

Shining: ¡Son demasiados *espadazos* no lo lograremos!

Twilight: ¡Hermano detrás de ti!

Shining: ¡Ah! *se protege con el escudo* Estuvo cerca….

Dark: ¡Sigan combatiendo, no podemos caer! *Da varios tajos*

Celestia elimina varias sombras con su arma de asta y dice…

Celestia: ¡Luna! ¡Ayuda!

Luna: ¡Ya voy hermana! *lanza varios cuchillos mágicos*

La zona estaba por ser devorada, el destino del imperio estaba por ser marcado, legionarios con fe seguían sin darse por vencidos, Cadence con un martillo mágico que levitaba acababa a tantas sombras como podía acompañado de varios legionarios de cristal, el ejercito de sombras se concentró en acabar por las princesas, se reagruparon y juntos hicieron una ofensa poderosa, de todos lados no dejaban de salir sombras y los ponis gastaban sus energías, Fluttershy no pudo más y cayó al suelo del miedo, Rarity de un espadazo que le dio una sombra en una pata salió de combate, Rainbow en el aire protegiendo, montones de sombras le hirieron las alas y comenzaron a sangrarle cayendo al suelo con el resto del equipo, Ángel a punto de curar a las dos pegasos la golpearon fuertemente y le hicieron dos cortadas en sus cascos, un dolor que ni ella pudo soportar, el resto del equipo reacciono y surgió el ataque, Shining lanzaba hechizos y se protegía, Dark con sus katanas y frenéticamente eliminaba a las sombras atacantes, Twilight al igual que su hermano defendía a las princesas con rayos mágicos, Applejack con una ballesta disparaba a las sombras que lanzaban flechas obscuras hacia los ponis, la princesa Luna lanzaba cuchillos mágicos junto con la princesa Celestia que protegía a ambas princesas con su habilidad defensiva, Cadence, la ofensiva mayor aplastaba sombras en cantidades de tres y dos con su martillo mágico, las sombras contraatacaron y se concentraron en Applejack, la probé defendía y de la nada flechas de todos lados atravesaron su armadura, la armadura amortiguo la velocidad, pero cayó al suelo con furia en su rostro, Shining rápidamente no bajaba la guardia hasta que en un descuido le hicieron lo mismo, Dark y Twilight quedando como últimos protectores solo se acercaron más a las princesas, Twilight miro como las sombras estaban por devorar a sus amigas, comenzó a llorar de ira y galopeo hacia ellas disparando bengalas, desafortunadamente las bengalas no estaban bien perfeccionadas y no dieron efecto, abrazo a sus amigas y fueron consumidas, las princesas hacían intentos por alejar a las sombras de ellas, pero era demasiado tarde…

-Flashback de Twilight-

Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban jugando alegremente, eran tan felices y ella dijo…

Twilight: Las quiero amigas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, juntas para siempre…

Rarity: Amigas hasta el fin…

Applejack: ¡Yep!

Pinkie: ¡Claro que si amigas!

Fluttershy: Yay…

Rainbow: ¡Las amigas más increíbles del mundo!

-Fin del flashback-

Una lágrima salió de los ojos de Twilight y fue cuando las sombras la consumieron junto sus amigas hasta que…varias luces iluminaron el cielo

Se escucharon disparos y Twilight abrió los ojos, un panorama iluminaba el cielo morado, un poni con una chaqueta, sombrero y revólveres combatía defendiendo a la luz, el poni terrestre Gunner a pesar de sentirse traicionado combatía violentamente contra las sombras, la velocidad en la que disparaba sus revólveres era una velocidad de ráfagas luz por medio segundo, las sombras no podían contra eso y poco a poco retrocedían, aunque el imperio corría peligro, Gunner a pesar de todo lo que hizo por salvar Equestria, tuvo que sacrificar una parte de él, algo que lo representaba, la única solución para salvarse del ataque, sabía que no había otra manera, cerro sus ojos y magia comenzó a salir de él, enfundo sus revólveres y la pluma de sus sombrero fue a su casco tomándola empezó a hacer símbolos al aire color negro que se quedaban marcados algo similar como si estuviera dibujando, un extraño símbolo se hizo presente y comenzó a cambiar de color, la bufanda desértica comenzó a desaparecer junto con el revolver binario, desaparecieron y montones de revólveres fantasmas levitaban, los ojos de Gunner destellaban una luz blanca y azul, escogió el proyectil de luz y sin pensarlo dos veces con una voz distorsionada, grito a los cuatro vientos…

Gunner: ¡Era…DE LA DESTRUCCION!

De sus revólveres actuales millones de proyectiles de luz salían disparados, al quedarse sin munición los revólveres fantasmales salían volando hacia el dándole más munición y poder, las sombras lentamente se quemaban pero eso no era suficiente, logro eliminar a las sombras que acechaban y devoraban a los amigos de Gunner, Dark viendo los actos de Gunner supo que ahora le tocaba demostrar el poder interior de él, salto y comenzó a escalar un edificio hasta llegar al punto de lo más alto, enfundo sus katanas y sombras iban a por él, esas sombras fueron eliminadas por los disparos de Gunner y Dark grito….

Dark: ¡Poder de la espada!

Sus espadas emitieron un color amarillo y se cubrieron por un aura blanca completamente, al acercarse una sombra lanzo una especie de luz cegadora que quemaba a la sombra en forma de proyectil, lo mismo hacia y ambos destruían a las sombras con facilidad, muchas sombras con rabia de venganza iban de nuevo por lo que Gunner mas quería, sus amigos, Gunner peleaba con todas sus fuerzas pero el mayor esfuerzo no era suficiente hasta que se propuso algo no salvar al imperio, salvar Equestria temporalmente, Gunner desde el aire, débil le grito a Twiligth que estaba a punto de ser consumida nuevamente…

Gunner: ¡Twilight! ¡Tendrán tiempo para salvar Equestria, espero que lo aprovechen! ¡No permitan que esto sea en vano!

Twilight confundida por las palabras de Gunner no sabía qué hacer, Gunner en el aire y cientos de revólveres fantasmas comenzó a conjurar, mientras conjuraba Dark cubría a Gunner con espadazos mágicos a largo alcance, los revólveres fantasmas dejaron de disparar y fueron directo al alma de Gunner ya que el así lo pidió en su conjuro, finalmente sin ver resultados una grieta salió del suelo color blanca y azul, desde arriba salieron dos revólveres similares al revolver binario, pero de color rojo los tomo y dio una ráfaga hacia la grieta, la grieta cambia a varios colores, primero blanco, después verde, amarillo y finalmente rojo, sabía que era el momento, seguía conjurando y de las auras que destellaba se formaron seis explosivos mágicos con un aspecto extraño, cambiaron de color a un blanco lustroso y los lanzo a la grieta, tomo aire y elevo hasta lo más alto, las sombras se empezaban a recuperar y ya casi entraba todo el ejército, conjuro el detonador mágico y finalmente dejo de levitar, los revólveres desaparecieron y se dejó caer con el detonador en casco, mientras caía hacia la grieta recordó todo lo que aprendió de su vida, su vida corría ante sus ojos…

-Flashbacks de Gunner-

Sensei: Si vas a tomar una decisión pequeño aprendiz, recuerda que siempre debe ser una buena decisión…

Joven Gunner: Así será mi sensei

Otro recuerdo llego…

Gunner: Me iré feliz sabiendo que estarás segura…

Gunner: Salvar Equestria es lo que quiero, en ella estará segura lo que más quiero…

-Fin de los Flashbacks-

Gunner cerró los ojos y a punto de caer a la grieta dio un último grito ejecutando la habilidad…

Gunner: ¡Bomba de sacrificio!

Gunner dio un último disparo a la grieta y cayó en ella, una explosión de luz estallo en más de todo el imperio llevando una potencia de distancia impresionante, todos los ponis y sombras estaban cegados mientras las sombras se expusieron a una luz muy potente fueron desintegradas en el imperio y a las afueras de él, paso tiempo después de la explosión de luz y los ponis dejaron de estar cegados, el imperio se veía destruido y el cielo se veía claro y azul como siempre, no había rastros de sombras, los legionarios rápidamente cerraron, Ángel se levantó y fue a asistir rápidamente a sus amigas, sus amigas estaban gravemente heridas pero conscientes, Twilight abrió los ojos rápidamente y fue galopando hacia donde la explosión había dejado rastro, Shining haciendo intentos por detenerla no le impidió su paso, vio que en el gran pozo había una pluma, con lágrimas en sus ojos fue y cayo dos veces, llegando la tomo con sus dos cascos y vio que la pluma dejaba de lustrar su color dorado hasta que finalmente dejo de lustrar, Twilight solo abrazo la pluma y comenzó a llorar, Dark en el edificio inconsciente por la explosión se levantó y dio un salto hasta llegar a donde Twilight, vio la pluma y sabían que alguien no iba a estar con ellos nunca más, las princesas se sentían culpables por la gran pérdida de un compañero, Dark con furia se dirigió a las princesas y con una lagrima y furia les dijo…

Dark: ¡Vieron lo que causaron! ¡No simple el castillo, perdí a mi hermano por su culpa!

Las princesas solo bajaron la mirada y callaron, Twilight estaba callada llorando, una lagrima cayo en la pluma de fénix y la pluma levito en el aire dándole un poco de color, Twilight vio que la pluma se dirigió a unos escombros a unos metros de distancia, camino hacia ellos y la pluma chocaba una y otra vez con un pedazo de escombro, rápidamente Dark fue a asistirla y le ayudo a moverlos, que un poni estaba atrapado, no se movía y cuando finalmente quitaron todo vieron que Gunner estaba ahí, sin vida…Twilight le grito a Ángel que viniera a ayudarla rápidamente, Ángel unos segundos en llegar saco de su alforja su desfibrilador mágico y pidió a Dark que moviera a Gunner hasta su camilla portátil, acostaron a Gunner, le conectaron unos cables y comenzaron a cargarlo, las otras cinco amigas preocupadas fueron a verlo, las princesas se acercaron unos pasos para observar y empezó la lucha por traer de nuevo a la vida a Gunner…

Ángel: ¡Pásame la inyección color azul de mi alforja! *le dan la inyección* aquí vamos…3…2…1 ¡Despejen!

Una descarga sacudió a Gunner, no hubo respuesta, Twilight decía con lágrimas en su cara…

Twilight: Gunner, por favor no…

Ángel: Preparen segunda inyección si esta descarga no funciona…3…2…1 ¡Despejen!

Otra descarga sacudió a Gunner, nuevamente no hubo respuesta, Ángel se le acababan las ideas mientras las seis amigas y Dark comenzaban a preocuparse…

Ángel: Le inyectare esta anestesia, subirá de nivel de carga…3...2…1 ¡Despejen!

Los intentos pareciera que eran en vano, no había respuesta pero Ángel no se daba por vencida…

Ángel: ¡Maldición vamos reacción! ¡Despejen!...!No hay respuesta, vamos por favor!

En eso, en otra dimensión Gunner se encontraba en un espacio tiempo, veía un gran túnel, del veía sombras esperarlo y con miedo el retrocedía, sus intentos eran nuevamente en vano y al estar retrocediendo, solo avanzaba más a la luz morada, vio que tenía su revólver y disparo hacia las sombras que lo aguardaban, al estar acertando retrocedía así que no lo pensó dos veces, sabía que algo estaba en juego hasta que escucho una voz…

Sensei: ¡Escúchame bien aprendiz, este es una de muchas pruebas! ¡No debes darte por vencido, si de verdad quieres ser un alguien, Equestria dependerá de ti, ahora levántate y despierta pequeño aprendiz y demuestra que puedes hacer más que eso!

Gunner tomo coraje y empezó a disparar con precisión y exactitud, hasta que finalmente…

Ángel: 3…2…1… ¡Despejen!

Gunner abrió los ojos y con fuerza se levantó, la pluma de fénix que Twilight tenía se incorporó a su sombrero, le faltaba aire y no podía hablar, cansado sediento y sin aliento solo recostó, Dark y el resto se alegraron enormemente, Gunner serio no decía nada por falta de aire, Twiligth con sus lágrimas solo lo abrazo fuertemente, los demás ponis miraron pero eso no le importo, Gunner se sentía terrible pero por ese abrazo le hizo cambiar su perspectiva, Shining vio los actos de Gunner y él era el que estaba equivocado, dejo a las princesas a un lado y fue hacia él, comiéndose el orgullo le dijo…

Shining: ¡Gunner, estas vivo!…

Gunner solo asintió con una sencillez y se acostó en la camilla y quedo dormido, al despertar se encontró en una habitación del imperio de cristal, estaba solo y alguien abrió la puerta, Twiligth traía una cena con ella, sentó a Gunner y se la dio, con mucho cariño le dijo…

Twilight: Que bueno que despiertas, te traje la cena, espero que te sientas mejor, ¿un poco mejor?

Gunner: Un…poco…me duele…hasta el…alma…

Twilight: Oh, oh perdóname, por favor no hagas intentos de algo que te duela, toma mejor come *le da una cucharada de sopa de champiñones*

Gunner: M…muchas…gracias…

Twilight: Oh, que no hables, solo lo empeoraras…

Twilight ayudaba a Gunner a comer, era de noche y Gunner no podía preguntar dónde estaban todos, únicamente Twilight bajo el nivel de la luz y se recostó con él, comenzó a conversar después de ayudarle a comer…

Twilight: De verdad me asustaste en la tarde, pensé, pensé que no te volvería a ver…

Gunner callado solo miraba a Gunner, la toma del casco y solo le sonríe, Twilight se sonroja y dice…

Twilight: Me alegra haberte conocido Gunner…tienes que dormir nuevamente, así descansaras mejor, no te preocupes aquí estaré para ayudarte en lo que necesites ¿ok?

Gunner asintió antes que nada se quitó su sombrero, al descubrirse vio que el pelo de Gunner era largo, negro como su melena y con puntas guindas en ella, sumamente algo que Twilight el gusto, acomodo sus sombrero en un cajón y durmió justo al lado del pecho de la yegua, Twilight con su casco simplemente jugaba con el pelo de Gunner mientras él dormía tranquilamente…simplemente un lindo momento, momentos después Twilight durmió y alguien entro en la puerta…

Shining: Twilight, ¿Estas a...?

Shining vio a Gunner acostado en el pecho de la yegua, ambos profundamente dormían, Shining a punto de gritar alguien lo hizo retroceder con brutalidad sacándolo del cuarto y le dijo…

Dark: ¡De ninguna manera Armor!

Shining: ¡Quítame los cascos de encima! *se aparta de Dark* ¿¡Que crees que haces!?

Dark: No permitiré que hagas otra estupidez, mi hermano está muy moribundo y créeme que no solucionaras nada así…

Shining: ¡A quieres apostar! *Desenfunda su espada*

Dark: ¡Qué diablos te sucede, crees solucionarlo todo con violencia, pero así no funcionan las cosas y menos frente a tu hermana!

Shining: ¡Solo me preocupo por ella y no quiero que cualquier semental sin valores se le acerque!

Dark: Si conocieras bien a mi hermano, él ha hecho muchas cosas por este reino, sin el… ¡tú ni nadie estaría vivo!

Shining furioso le da un golpe a Dark y él le toma el casco desviando el golpe y le tiro la espada al suelo con una patada, con fuerza lo tiro al suelo desarmado y con una katana lo amenaza diciéndole…

Dark: Si le haces algo a mi hermano, cualquier mínima cosa, estarás muerto… ¿quedo claro?

Blade no le dio pensar su respuesta, tomo la espada real de Shining y se la enfundo para que no hiciera otra locura, Dark se retiró de la habitación y Shining en el suelo se levantó y no le quedo de otra más que marcharse de las habitaciones…

**Me sorprende ver todas esas personas que les gusta mi primer proyecto, créanme que me esforzare por complacerlos, dejen sus reviews, hasta otra. **


	17. Luz temporal

Otro día por la mañana se hizo presente, nublado pero bien iluminado, no había rastros de oscuridad, todo estaba tranquilo y pacífico, todos los legionarios y guardias protegían y reparaban el imperio como de costumbre, en la habitación de Gunner, ambos ponis dormían tranquilamente, Gunner con una cara seria despertó y se levantó y se dirigió al baño a llenar la tina de agua del elegante baño mientras dejo llenando la tina fue a preparar su alforja, se desequipo completamente pero se dejó el sombrero y se metió a la tina con el agua burbujeante de lo caliente que estaba, se bajó su sombrero y se recostó en el tina, Twilight despertó y escucho una dulce melodía de violín que provenía del baño, se levantó y vio a Gunner dormido en la tina, esta solo dio una sonrisa y planeo algo, sin despertarlo cambio la temperatura del agua a fría y con la manguera del lavabo y tiernamente le susurro…

Twilight: ¿Te relajas…? *sonríe y apunta con la manguera*

Gunner no escucho y a punto de que le dispara con la manguera el saco su revólver y le disparo un chorro de agua caliente haciéndola que cayera con él a la tina y entre los dos empezaron a pelear amistosamente mientras reían hasta que se miraron a los ojos y dejaron de pelear, se acercaron pero alguien toco la puerta…

Dark: ¿Gunner?

Gunner: … ¿Si?

Dark: Necesito hablar contigo…

Gunner: Dame quince minutos estoy…tomando un baño…

Dark: Esta bien, entrare y espero en el cuarto… *abre la puerta* ¿Dónde está Twilight?

Gunner: Ahh, emm ella fue a...a...con la princesa y...también necesita tu presencia…

Dark: Oh, está bien iré para allá, regreso en quince minutos *sale de la habitación*

Gunner: Twilight es seguro…

Twilight salió de un gabinete de muy poco espacio con mucha dificultad, Gunner se contuvo la risa y le dijo…

Gunner: Eso estuvo tan cerca…

Twilight: Demasiado cerca, menos mal no entro al baño…

Gunner: Odio cuando arruinan los momentos, pero bueno… ¿me pasas esa toalla de baño?

Twilight: Oh…claro aquí tienes *le da la toalla de baño*

Gunner vacío la tina y se secó con la gran tela de algodón, Twilight salió del baño y de igual manera se secó, en eso volvieron a tocar la puerta…

Dark: ¡Gunner la princesa no me necesitaba para nada! *Entra a la habitación* Oh, hola Twilight…

Twilight: Buenos días Dark, Gunner se está cambiando en el baño…

Dark: Oh, entiendo….

Gunner sale del baño con su sombrero y le dice…

Gunner: Buen día Dark, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Dark: Necesito hablar a solas contigo…

Twilight: Gunner debo irme, ayudare a mis amigas a hacer el desayuno, hasta luego *le da un beso* hasta luego Dark... *sale de la habitación*

Dark: Bien…Gunner quería contarte algo que paso ayer en la noche, después de que durmieras…es acerca del hermano de Twilight…

Gunner: Oh, ese cabro, ¿qué pasa con él?

Dark: Trato de entrar a la habitación, suerte que pase por el corredor si no más líos se habrían armado…

Gunner: No es posible…cuál es su maldito problema…

Dark: ¿Creo que no te quiere junto con Twilight tal vez?

Gunner: Debí suponerlo…

Dark: Lo que hiciste ayer… ¿Qué era?

Gunner: ¿Qué cosa? ¿La gran explosión de luz? No te preocupes, no tenía planeado sobrevivir…

Dark ¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Gunner: Así es Dark, pero debes saber que esa explosión alejara a las sombras por… *Saca un cuaderno y un lápiz de la nada*

Dark ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Gunner: Es un truco que Pinkie me enseño…veamos esto es igual a esto más esto otro dividido entre…. *Escribe en el cuaderno*

Dark: … ¿?

Gunner: Como te decía, no tenía planeado sobrevivir, debido a que la bomba de sacrificio no me mato, probablemente las sombras no atacarían en aproximadamente uno o dos años debido a la radiación que ilumina y que cubre el las afueras del imperio en ellas la puerta de dimensión, las sombras no salen, ¿me explico?…

Dark: No realmente…explícate…

Gunner: Supongamos…si la bomba se hubiera hecho debidamente, duraría más años o probablemente siglos, debido a que no se realizó como se debe, la radiación de iluminación que cubre la cueva de la puerta esas cosas no podrán salir…

Dark: Oh ya entiendo…pero ¿esa radiación no afecta a los ponis cierto?

Gunner: De ninguna manera, la explosión de luz es fabricada con el poder del mana y el misteriosos poder del Éter, no afecta la piel de los ponis…

Dark: Excelente, me estaba preocupando, entonces cerrando el tema ¿esas cosas no molestaran en un tiempo?…

Gunner: De ninguna manera, solo que los pegasos serán siendo un problema, pero no tan grave…volviendo al tema, ¿Qué se supone que haremos con Armor? Esto de estar jugando a los inmaduros comienza a ser molesto…

Dark: Te tomas a las sombras con una gran facilidad, como si no fueran amenaza, ¿Por qué?

Gunner: Realmente porque me da igual que decisiones tomen las princesas, les cerrare la boca cuando sepan que Equestria está a salvo, temporalmente….

Dark: ¡Ja! Eso estará genial, mira no sé qué haremos con Armor, si se pone ocurrente de nuevo yo creo que lo mejor será usar la mala manera y esta vez…al modo terrestre…

Gunner: Sabes que estar mal usar violencia para resolver un problema personal, hablare con el…

Dark: Bien…sabes hay que irnos, ya gastamos veinte minutos de este día sin sombras, tengo el presentimiento que serán días perfectos…

Gunner: Tienes razón…

Y desde ahí comenzó, la Equestria parecía estar restaurada nuevamente, sin sombras solo los pegasos que no representaban grande amenaza, confiados tomaron sus alforjas y se dispusieron a ir al comedor real, estaban las seis amigas y las princesas junto con Shining y Ángel, todos comían y vieron a Gunner con seriedad y las princesas bajaron la cabeza primero que nada, un guardia llego dando un mensaje…

Guardia: Realezas, refuerzos llegan de Canterlot, vienen con una pegaso que dicen que fue capturada…

Cadence: Rápido que entren al castillo, necesitamos sacar información a ese pegaso, creo que llego la hora…

Shining les susurro a las princesas mientras veía a Gunner…

Shining: Princesas… ¿que pasara con Gunner?….

Celestia: No lo sé, por favor Shining retírate….

Cadence: Pero Tía Celestia, ¿cree que es seguro?

Celestia: El salvo tu imperio dos veces y ¿sigues desconfiando?

Cadence solo bajo la mirada y siguió con su desayuno real, Gunner y Dark seguían de pie mientras el silencio abundaba en la sala, Twilight les hizo una señal para que se sentaran con las seis amigas, se sentaron y comieron, Dark platicaba con Rainbow Dash y Rarity mientras Pinkie, Fluttershy y Applejack comían, Gunner serio le susurraba algo a Twilight…

Gunner: Twilight….

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa Gunner?

Gunner: Tengo que decirte algo, no puedo quedarme aquí….

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Gunner: Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que tu hermano, la princesa Cadence y las demás princesas ya no confían en mi por más que salve al imperio chorro mil veces…

Twilight: Lo entiendo Gunner, pero no puedo dejarte que te vayas…

Gunner: Claro que no me iré Twilight…yo…yo…

Twilight: ¿Tu qué?

Gunner: No me iré sin ti…

Twilight se sonrojo y le dijo…

Twilight: Gunner…te quiero y si tú de verdad aprecias lo nuestro…yo me iré contigo pero necesito tiempo…

Gunner guardo silencio y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría, debajo de la mesa le tomo su casco y lo sostuvo y en eso alguien llego y dijo…

Guardia: Princesas, los refuerzos de Canterlot llegaron, estarán ayudándonos a reparar el imperio, sugiero que interroguen a la pegaso rehén que llego con ellos, otra cosa…la alcaldesa de Ponyville me dijo que le entregara esto a Twilight Sparkle y a su…amigo Gunner Soy…

Gunner: Es Soul...

Guardia: Mis más sinceras disculpas, aquí tiene señorita Twilight *le da la nota*

Twilight tomo la nota y la empezó a leer junto con Gunner, la nota decía…

_Twilight Sparkle, debido a tus grandes acciones, todos los ponis de Ponyville organizaremos un evento en Canterlot mañana en la noche, será una fiesta muy grande para celebrarte a ti, a tu hermano, a tus amigas y a las formidables potencias terrestres que los apoyaron en sus acciones, por favor asistan, sería un gran honor celebrarlos de esta manera, te quiere tus amigos de Ponyville._

Twilight: Aww que detalle por parte de todos los ponis de Ponyville…

Gunner: De verdad que si….Twilight volviendo al tema…

Twilight: Oh, claro…mira que ya encontramos una forma de regresar a Canterlot, partiremos mañana ¿te parece?

Gunner: Mas que perfecto, solo que...mi confianza se queda contigo, las chicas y mi hermano Dark, solo con ellos…

Twilight: Entiendo y créeme que hablare con mi hermano, te lo prometo…

En eso alguien le llama la atención…

Shining: ¡De acuerdo ponis, necesitamos ir a colaborar con en el imperio, si ponemos de nuestra parte partiremos a Canterlot esta misma noche!…

Mente-Gunner: Claro está invitado también, vaya gran decepción que sea el hermano de la persona que yo quiero, je je…no importa, no dejare que arruine todo…

Dark: De acuerdo, guardia, ¿en qué podemos contribuir?

Guardia: Claro que pueden ayudar, necesitamos tres grupos, el primero debe ir a atender a los heridos, el segundo debe rearmar las defensas destruidas y el tercero ira con nosotros a reparar los edificios, no es mucho trabajo ya que el poni gris de allá salvo medio i…*lo interrumpen*

Shining: Soldado vaya a hacer sus labores y sea reservado…

Guardia: Claro comandante, si comandante, disculpe comandante… *baja la cabeza y sale del comedor*

Dark: Creo que viene siendo hora de organizarnos…

Shining: De acuerdo yo los organizare, grupo uno es atender a los heridos, necesito a Fluttershy, Ángel, Rarity, grupo dos rearmar defensas necesito a, Dark, compañía y Twilight, grupo tres Rainbow, Applejack y yo, estamos listos en marcha….

Gunner dice seriamente…

Gunner: ¿Por compañía te diriges a mí?

Shining solo callo y se empezó a punto de salir del castillo escucho a Gunner susurrar….

Gunner: Vaya inmaduro…

Shining: Solo se detuvo unos momentos y salió del castillo junto con Rainbow y Applejack…

Twilight: Creo que hay que irnos, en marcha…

Celestia: Cuídense pequeños ponis…

Todos los ponis salieron del comedor y las princesas empezaron a hablar…

Celestia: Me alegra saber que Equestria cuente con héroes…sin duda Dark y Gunner son una potencia inigualable y más cuando pelean en equipo…

Luna: Así es, juntando fuerzas con las seis chicas y Shining, sin duda son verdaderos guerreros…

Cadence: Lastima que hayamos quedado mal con ellos…bueno solo con Gunner…

Celestia: ¿Por qué lo dices sobrina?

Cadence: Porque todo lo que paso, espera un segundo…el torneo…si lo hubiéramos anulado tal como pidió Gunner…

Luna: No es posible…esos demonios seguirían habitando en Equestria…

Cadence: No solo eso…él se veía desesperado por quererlo anular y no se hizo así, que ocurrió, Equestria está a salvo temporalmente…

Celestia: Princesas, ¡alto! Gunner no pensaba en esos instantes, lo hizo porque realmente pensó que ustedes estaban en peligro, y díganme, ¿Qué hay de su habilidad de sacrificio? ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?

Luna: Esta bien hermana, un poni que de la vida para salvar Equestria temporalmente merece mi respeto…

Cadence: No lo sé, confió en Dark pero en Soul hay algo que no me deja tranquila…

Celestia: Sobrina nuevamente te digo…él quiso evitar el torneo para salvarnos, en ese tiempo él no lo pensó, en segundo el trato de sacrificarse para salvar Equestria, ¿Qué más necesitas para que confíes en el?

Luna: Aunque no creo que él nos confié después del trato que le dimos…

Cadence: Tienes razón tía, no podía pensar con claridad y creo que él se merece lo mejor…

Celestia: Habrá que hablar con él y disculparnos…

Cadence: Supongo que tienes razón tía...y más con un poni que imparte justicia…

Luna: ¿A qué te refieres?

Cadence: Por lo que me conto Twilight, Gunner es un alma justa que reconoce cuando está mal, pero bueno no quiero hablar más sobre el asunto solo vamos, hablamos con él y nos disculpamos….

Celestia: De acuerdo...

Luna: Sera algo complicado, pero lo hare…

Pasaban las horas y los ponis trabajaban duro y sin parar por querer ir a Canterlot, finalmente después de seis horas de hacer labores en el imperio terminaron y nuevamente se reagruparon, las princesas fueron con ellos y les dijeron…

Celestia: Buen trabajo de verdad ponis, demuestran el compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo, estoy orgullosa, ahora como el comandante Shining dijo, si terminan se iran esta noche, lo prometido es deuda ¿no Shining?

Shining: Ah…por supuesto realeza, ire a preparar los carruajes reales y partiremos de inmediato…

Celestia: Te recuerdo que los ferrocarriles ya están en funcionamiento Shining…

Shining: Oh, es verdad entonces ¡Todo poni necesito que se dirijan a la estación de ferrocarriles a las…! ¿Qué hora es realeza?

Celestia: Cuarto a las cinco Shining…

Shining: ¡A las cinco con cuarto, iremos hacia Canterlot!

Todos los ponis se alegraron y entraron al castillo por sus pertenencias, Gunner fue el último en entrar y la princesa Cadence le dijo….

Cadence: ¡Gunner…espera!

Gunner a punto de entrar dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a las princesas con mucha seriedad….

Gunner: ¿Que se les ofrece?

Celestia: Queremos conversar contigo…

Gunner: Princesas, aprecio de verdad su molestia, pero después de lo que paso, ya no quiero seguir con esto…

Luna: ¿A qué te refieres?

Gunner: Simplemente estar con la realeza sin ofender, me ha causado desconfiar de lo que en verdad soy…es decir, me hace cambiar mis expectativas…

Cadence: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Gunner se quita su chamarra y les muestra su flanco izquierdo, tenía una mancha oscura y morada con un extraño símbolo plasmado…

Celestia: ¡Oh por…! ¿Gunner que ha pasado…?

Gunner: Ja, esto…se llama "Runa de la oscuridad" no es muy común que vean algo así, pero en mi pueblo esto se le denomina "maldición"

Cadence: Gunner… ¿Cómo paso esto?

Gunner: ¿Recuerdan cuando estaba en el aire disparando con todos esos revólveres?, bueno esto se crea a base de poder excesivo y no tener una forma de gastarlo, estos plasmados se forman a base de poder etéreo, para finalizar el poder etéreo con una sobrecarga excesiva generan estos plasmados aleatorios con distintos efectos o maldiciones, es como alquimia…

Celestia: Gunner…lo siento tanto….

Cadence: De verdad, una sincera disculpa y un poni tan noble como tú no se merecía el trato que te dimos…

Luna: Soul…de verdad me equivoque y te pido desde el fondo de mi alma una sincera disculpa…

Gunner: Disculpas aceptadas princesas, pero no creo que pueda zafarme de esto…

Cadence: Nuevamente… ¿a qué te refieres?

Gunner: A que mi destino quiera o no, ya está marcado…

Las princesas guardan silencio confusas se miran una a la otra y finalmente dice…

Gunner: Je, solo bromeaba, esta marca solo me dará aproximadamente cinco descargas, la primera me dio ayer mientras dormía, fue algo leve pero cuando este en la fase cinco, necesitare un buen doctor…

Celestia: ¡Gunner no juegues así!

Luna: No fue nada gracioso…

Cadence: Me diste un susto de muerte…

Gunner: Perdón…ahora debo irme…

Celestia: Una cosa…

Gunner: ¿Dígame?

Celestia: ¿Todavía Equestria cuenta contigo?

Gunner: Por el momento princesa, por el momento… *entra al castillo*


	18. Descanso

Cinco minutos después de lo ocurrido, los ponis ya habían hecho sus maletas y salieron del castillo hacia la estación del imperio la princesa Cadence no podía abandonar su puesto en el imperio y se tuvo que quedar, Shining estaba esperando en la estación a los demás, impaciente sabía que debía quedarse en el imperio, pero una voz le decía que no, esa voz era su instinto de hermano mayor, él sabía que si se quedaba, Gunner estaría con Twilight así que no lo permitió espero, de lo lejos se veía a Twilight y compañía cada uno portando una alforja, ansiosos por volver a Canterlot subieron al tren, Twilight se preguntó y le dijo a su hermano…

Twilight: Hermano…no quiero ser grosera, ¿pero que no debes quedarte en el imperio?

Shining sabía que Twilight estaba en lo correcto y sin embargo le mintió diciéndole…

Shining: Ahh, pues….Cadence me dio oportunidad de viajar con ustedes y dejarle el cargo a mi suplemente…

Twilight: Oh, eso es fantástico hermano…

Alguien grito…

Ferroviario: ¡Todos a bordo, el tren a Canterlot partirá en treinta segundos!

Shining: Ese es nuestro tren, vámonos…

Twilight: De acuerdo hermano…

Ambos hermanos subieron al tren y fueron hacia la habitación al fondo que era exclusiva para las princesas, amigas y los héroes, entraron y vieron a sus amigas, a Dark, Gunner y Ángel sentados en un sillón grande circular rodeada por una mesa, cómodamente conversaban mientras reían socializando sin parar, Twilight se sentó a un lado de Pinkie junto con Rainbow, Shining no teniendo alternativa que sentarse a un lado de Gunner dijo…

Shining: Bueno ponis, debo ir a…emm…vigilar la puerta, avísenme si necesitan algo… *sale del cuarto*

Gunner: Insisto…que inmaduro…

Los ponis rieron y ahí es cuando alguien grito…

Ferroviario: ¡Vámonos!

El tren comenzó a moverse y finalmente alcanzo una velocidad rápida pero suave, oscurecería en menos de dos horas, ya que era un camino largo así que decidieron jugar muchos juegos para matar el rato…

Pinkie: Muy bien ponis, juguemos, ¡será como una fiesta de tren!, o algo así… *Saca una caja llena de frascos con papeles dentro* Muy bien, ¿quién quiere sacar uno?

Rarity: El que se menos social…

Todos miraron a ver a Dark…

Mente-Dark: Maldición…

Dark saco un frasco al azar y lo abrió, el papel decía…

Dark: Aquí dice…jugar preguntas…

Pinkie: ¡Inicio yo! Recuerden, pueden hacer una pregunta a quien quieran, del uno al cinco, ¿qué tan delicada es Rarity?

Rarity: ¡Oye yo no soy delicada! *se golpea con la mesa* ¡Ay, mi mano, por Celestia me muero llamen a un doctor!

Todos rieron y así fue como jugaron hasta que a media hora de llegar a Canterlot toco un último juego…

Pinkie: ¡Ok, faltan dos frascos y le toca a…Gunner!

Mente-Gunner: Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Gunner toma un frasco y lo abre, el papel decía…

Gunner: Bien, aquí dice…Verdad o reto…

Pinkie: Ese juego si es muy divertido, bueno voy yo, Applejack… ¿Verdad o reto?

Applejack: Reto, me gustan los retos…

Rarity: Yo lo hago…

Applejack: ¡De ninguna manera Rarity, se de lo que eres capaz!

Rarity le susurra algo a Dark y dice…

Rarity: Muy bien, entonces que el reto lo diga Dark…

Applejack: Me parece bien…

Dark: Toma, te reto a que te pongas esto… *le lanza un vestido*

Applejack: Juro que me las pagaran… *entra al baño con el vestido*

Cinco minutos después le toco a Rainbow Dash contra Gunner…

Rainbow: Muy bien vaquero, ¿verdad o reto?

Gunner: Verdad, de ninguna manera elegiría reto es de lo que eres capaz je, je…

Rainbow: Mala elección vaquero, contesta con un sí o un no…

Gunner: Estoy listo…

Rainbow: ¿Es verdad que…te gusta Twilight?

Todos guardaron silencio y Rainbow dijo…

Rainbow: Esta bien, ¿quieres cambiar? *se empieza a reír*

Gunner: Esta bien, cambiemos…

Rainbow: Eres un tonto, ¿entonces quieres reto?

Gunner: Venga, no creo que sea tan malo…

Rainbow: Ok, está bien te reto a que…le des un beso a Twilight…

Mente-Gunner: Pagaras Rainbow…

Gunner con asintió sin problemas y Rainbow dijo…

Rainbow: Uno apasionado de esos de historias románticas, de unos… no se diez segundos…

Twilight estaba por soltar la risa, Gunner se puso rojo de nervios y solo miro a Twilight y ella dijo…

Twilight: Un reto es un reto, son reglas… *alza sus cascos hacia Gunner*

Gunner sonriente tomo a Twilight y le dio un beso como Rainbow había dicho diez segundos y como historia romántica, pasaron diez segundos y pararon, las amigas y Dark alegremente comenzaron a burlarse de un posible noviazgo, era turno de Applejack contra Dark y ella dijo…

Applejack: Muy bien poni samurái, ¿verdad o reto?

Dark: Ahh….emm verdad…

Applejack: Buena elección, eso creo…está bien, que raza de poni es tu favorita, sin contar la tuya y la mía…

Dark: Ahh, emm pegaso…

Applejack: Genial…

Pinkie: ¡Turno de Gunner contra Rainbow!

Gunner: Ahh, sabes que significa… ¿Rainbow verdad o reto?

Rainbow: Verdad…

Gunner: Cual poni de esta sala, ¿no te cae bien?

Todos nuevamente guardaron silencio….

Rainbow: Mejor cambiemos a reto…

Mente-Gunner: Oh si…

Gunner: Te reto a que digas… "Soy una perdedora" *se comienza a reír*

Rainbow: ¡que! No puedo decir eso...yo…yo…

El tren se detuvo señal de que ya habían llegado a Canterlot, el poni ferroviario les dijo…

Ferroviario: Muy bien ponis, Canterlot nuestra parada inicial, bajen con cuidado y con sus pertenencias…

Los ponis se alegraron enormemente y tomaron sus alforjas y salieron del tren, llegando a Canterlot todos los unicornios y terrestres los recibieron con alegría y con ovación, aunque sabían que el evento era mañana, lo adelantaron y esa misma noche arreglaron todo para que la gran fiesta se hiciera esa misma noche, las ponis pasaron al castillo de la princesa Celestia, mientras las dos princesas se instalaban nuevamente en el castillo, la fiesta comenzaría en una hora, Gunner junto con Dark fueron y dejaron sus alforjas en la habitación y Rarity entro con ellos, les dijo…

Rarity: Hola sementales terrestres…

Gunner: Oh, hora Rarity, pasa… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Rarity: Vengo a decirles que personalmente quiero daros un consejo…

Dark: ¿Claro que ocurre?

Rarity: Como esta será una fiesta formal-informal quería decirles, ¿Cómo irán vestidos?

Los sementales guardaron silencio mirando confundidos, Rarity dijo…

Rarity: Justo como pensé, bueno quiero decir… *sale del cuarto y entra nuevamente empujando una gran maleta metálica* vengo a ayudarles con esto…

Dark: Presiento que tardaremos mucho…

Gunner Jajá, de acuerdo Rarity, ¿que sería lo ideal?

Rarity: Mph…con ese sombrero no creo que llegaras lejos, pero puedo hacer algo, toma ponte esto y préstame tu sombrero…

Gunner se quitó su sombrero y su pelo largo se hizo presente, Rarity al verlo le dijo…

Rarity: ¡Oh por Celestia! Tienes un buen pelo Gunner, pero eso no va, necesitas un corte…

Gunner: ¡Que! Mi pelo está bien, no lo cortes por favor, ¿podrías arreglarlo algo así sin tener que cortarlo?

Rarity: Ok, eso podría funcionar, ve y ponte eso, déjame me encargo con Dark…momento… ¿Dark?

Mientras tanto, Dark se encontraba a las afueras del castillo…

Dark: Nope…

Volviendo a la habitación…

Gunner: ¡Auch! ¡Rarity!

Rarity: Quédate quieto, tu pelo está muy achinado…

Gunner: ¿Qué es eso?

Rarity: Que es sedoso pero se enreda fácilmente, te pondré esto a ver si lo suaviza…

Gunner: Oh, esta… ¡auch!

Rarity: Listo…ya lo alise, ¿Cómo sientes tu pelo?

Gunner: Me duele…

Rarity: No te quejes, ya quedo, ahora vístete en lo que busco a Dark… *sale del cuarto*

Gunner se ponía una chamarra negra de tela sumamente elegante, Rarity le dejo un moño blanco y se lo tuvo que poner, guardo un revolver por si algo pasaba y se puso su sombrero negro y la pluma dorada cambio de color a blanco, estaba listo para la ocasión, al terminar se escuchó estruendos afuera de su habitación y se abrió la puerta con Rarity levitando a Dark…

Rarity: ¿Creíste que podrías escapar?

Dark: Demonios, sabía que debía correr

Rarity no le quedo de otra más que vestir al semental, lo vistió de igual manera que Gunner solo que en lugar de un moño, le puso una corbata roja elegante y le acomodo el pelo, Dark con dificultad se vestia hasta que finalmente…

Rarity: Dark…tu cabello no tiene remedio de acomodarlo, lamento decir que tendremos que cortarlo…

Dark: ¡No! ¡Porque!

Gunner: Vamos córtatelo, yo también lo hice pero no quiero que veas… -_esto se pondrá bueno jajá…_-

Dark: Bah, está bien, pero no tanto…

Rarity: Confía en mi… *levita sus tijeras*

Así es como comenzó el nuevo look de Dark, al terminar el mostro un espejo, se veía sumamente increíble, su pelo estaba corto pero seguía con estilo y más combinando el traje que llevaba, ambos ponis estaban listos y Rarity salió diciendo…

Rarity: Yo, ya he finalizado, los veo en la fiesta, y no olviden llevar su repuesto… *Sale del cuarto*

Dark: Que linda poni, nos dio ropa y me corto el cabello…gratis…

Gunner: Si, personas como ella casi no se ven…bueno sobre la fiesta…

Dark: Ah tu tranquilo, son normales… ¿Qué nunca has estado en una?

Gunner: No realmente, ¿tu si?

Dark: Puede que sea muy serio, pero cuando era adolescente me invitaban a diario a fiestas, no quería salir pero no sé cómo me convencían…

Gunner: Oh, de acuerdo, realmente no sé qué hacer…

Dark: Tu tranquilo, esta es una fiesta formal-informal por lo cual esto será formal, nunca he ido a una fiesta formal así que tu tendrás más suerte, solo se normal y compórtate como el caballero que eres y todo estará genial…

Gunner: Ahh, emm…normal, eso hare…

Dark: Muy bien, ahora faltan veinte minutos para que se inicie, ¿Recuerdas en donde se haría el evento?

Gunner: Claro, en el restaurante elegante al lado del café y terminando en el salón de fiestas del castillo…

Dark: Entendido, bueno hay que irnos con anticipación…

Gunner: Olvídalo, no me gusta ser puntual excesivamente…

Dark: De acuerdo, ¿entonces qué harás?

Gunner: Darme un baño…

Dark: Oh rayos, es verdad Rarity solo nos vistió pero olvidamos asearnos…rayos…

Gunner: Si, es precisamente por lo que… *alguien se encierra en el baño*

Dark: Muy lento…

Gunner: Reverendo hi…

Paso diez minutos y le toco a Gunner darse una ducha, acabando se hizo tarde para la gran ceremonia, finalmente galopearon a toda velocidad mientras Gunner se abrochaba los botones de su traje, llegaron con diez minutos de retraso a la puerta del restaurante, dos guardias se interpusieron y les dijeron…

Guardia: Invitación por favor…

Dark: Gunner… ¿la invitación?

Gunner: Ahh, emm…

Dark: No la hayas olvidado, ¿oh si?

Gunner: Creo que si…

Dark: Increíble…

Guardia: Sin invitación no pasan de aquí…

Gunner: Descuida, tengo plan B *Saca una bolsa pequeña llena de bits* Con esto… ¿cuenta cómo invitación?

Guardia: Por favor váyase antes de que lo arrestemos por intento de soborno…

Gunner: No me dejas de otra, amigo…

Gunner solo aparto a los guardias y eso alzó sus armas de asta, los desarmo rápidamente y les dijo tomándolos a cada uno con ambos cascos…

Gunner: Les ofrecí bits, acéptenlos ahora o cambiare a mi plan C…

Guardia: Espera…esa arma…

El guardia noto el revolver que portaba dentro del traje Gunner, los guardias dijeron…

Guardia: Por Celestia, eres el Soul, el salvador del imperio, por favor perdónanos, puedes pasar, ese debe ser Blade, ¿Verdad?

Gunner suelta a los guardias y les dice…

Gunner: Si, en carne y hueso, lamento haberlos tratado así, tomen mis bits, hasta luego…

Los ponis entraron al restaurante, era un espacio grade y brillante, algo verdaderamente lujoso y de alta sociedad, un grupo de músicos incluyendo a Octavia tocaban elegantemente melodías para establecer un ambiente cómodo, del otro lado había muchas mesas con manteles a cuadros, había una barra de comida muy grande y en medio había una pista de baile en la cual danzaban ponis con un baile sumamente elegante, al dar unos pasos vieron como los ponis se le quedaban viendo sorprendidos mientras susurraban entre ellos, finalmente una poni grito…

Poni: ¡Son ellos, los ponis terrestres que salvaron el imperio! ¡Viva!

Todos los ponis del área se alegraron enormemente y les dieron la bienvenida, ellos no decían nada hasta que vieron a Rarity, respondió haciendo sonar una botella de cristal llamando la atención de todos, ella dijo…

Rarity: Ciudadanos de Ponyville y Canterlot aquí presentes, gracias por la maravillosa bienvenida que le dieron a estos dos héroes, simplemente hay que brindar por sus actos, ¡Salud!

Todos los ponis alzaron una botella de sidra y bebieron a la salud de los sementales terrestres, fueron hacia donde esta Rarity y se sentaron en la mesa, confundidos dijeron…

Dark: ¿Era necesario hacer eso?

Gunner: Dark…

Rarity: Descuiden queridos, era solo para que se alejaran de ustedes, la gente de Ponyville es tan buenas personas y llenas de curiosidad, las quiero tanto…

En eso un mesero les trae dos botellas grandes de sidra, Rarity dice…

Rarity: ¿Gustan beber un poco de cidra?

Gunner: No lo sé, mejor espero al resto, ¿por cierto dónde están?

Dark: ¿Y porque no? *se sirve en una copa de cristal pequeña*

Rarity: Cuidado Dark, esa cosa trae alcohol y si no lo controlas puede afectarte, Gunner no tardan, se quedaron arreglándose, por suerte fui la primera en ducharme je, je…

Dark: Por cierto, ¿Qué es esto?

Rarity: Se llama sidra, es como un jugo de manzana pero cuando es un evento como este se le añade alcohol para darle más sabor y sentirte relajado, no le veo chiste, ni las chicas tampoco así que nosotras no bebemos…

Gunner: Genial, chicas que se cuidan ¿ah?

Rarity: Si, algo así…excepto Applejack, ella no desperdicia una buena bebida nunca…

Dark: ¡Woah! Esto sabe delicioso…

Rarity: Si, lo sé, pero tranquilo y no te excedas si no quieres ser el tonto de la noche…

Dark: Descuida, yo se moderarme…

Cinco minutos después…

Rarity: ¿Es enserio? Cinco minutos aquí y ya vas a la mitad de la primera botella…

Dark: Te…juro…que…esto sabe….delicioso… *se da una bofetada* Ah…muy bien ya aprendí mi lección…

Rarity: Excelente, las chicas ya llegaron…

Gunner volteo a ver a las chicas, sin duda la primera en ver fue a Twilight, ella lucia tan radiante con un vestido sumamente hermoso, combinándolo hacían la mezcla perfecta, Gunner solo observaba atontado hasta que cayó de su nube al verla conversar con alguien, no era más que el poni naranja con pelo azul, el guardia de la princesa solo que esta vez más elegante porque portaba un uniforme de subteniente con medallas de condecoraciones en él, Gunner no hizo intentos por salirse de control y tomo una copa de cristal y se sirvió un vaso de sidra susurro…

Gunner: Veamos si esto puede calmarme *le da un trago* Celestia, esto sabe delicioso…

Y así fue como la noche de fiestas comenzó…


	19. La forma alterna

Gunner guardo la calma, sabía que si se ponía así solo lo arruinaría, la celebración comenzó y muchos ponis estaban con las seis chicas, Dark hablaba con entrevistadores y otros ponis que tenían curiosidad, era noche, la fiesta casi terminaba por lo que continuaba la otra fiesta informal, todos estaban muy ocupados en sus asuntos, pero Gunner al parecer no existía en la fiesta, a él la daba igual pero se sentía incómodo, tranquilamente se movió a la barra de bebidas donde atendía un poni muy amable, solo le pidió una bebida y se quitó su sombrero…

Mesero: Hola y buenas noches, ¿Qué te puedo brindar?

Gunner: Dame lo mejor que tengas por favor…

Mesero: ¿Noche difícil ah? Te entiendo me ha pasado, dame un minuto…

El mesero le preparo la bebida y se la dio, una pegaso y un poni terrestre se sentaron a un lado de él, ambos conversaban, la pegaso era color gris con pelo amarillo y unos ojos muy extraños mientras el terrestre era café con pelo café y ojos azules, ambos decían…

Whooves: Aun no lo entiendo, el comportamiento de ese poni guardia…parece que tenía mucha ira con nosotros… ¿no te ha hecho nada, verdad?

Derpy: Claro que no Doctor, pero el que me preocupa es el guardia que resulto herido…

Gunner le llamo el tema de conversación y no pudo evitar interrumpir…

Gunner: Disculpe que interrumpa, pero su tema de conversación es muy interesante, ¿podrías explicarme que pasa?

Whooves: ¿Qué? Oh, sin problemas, mucho gusto soy el Doctor...

Gunner: ¿Doctor, Doctor qué?

Whooves: Solo, el Doctor…mira lo que ocurre es que hace media hora estábamos mi acompañante y yo en el jardín de Canterlot, todo iba normal hasta que vimos desde lejos que un poni terrestre con un aspecto raro ataco a un guardia que vigilaba, se fue contra nosotros pero logramos escapar, nos sentimos mal por abandonar al guardia, pero no iba dejar que le hicieran daño a mi acompañante, por cierto su nombre es Ditzy, Ditzy Hooves…

Derpy: Pero puedes decirme Derpy…

Gunner: Mucho gusto, ¿ya le avisaron a un guardia sobre eso?

Doctor: Si, pero al parecer no me dieron importancia, me llamaron loco…

Gunner: Celestia santa, debo irme luego hablamos...

Gunner rápidamente se dirigía a la salida hasta que le tomaron el casco y lo movieron hacia la pista de baile, Twilight era quien le tomo el casco y comenzaron a bailar, Gunner no sabía bailar y aparte tenía prisa, hablo con Twilight mientras bailaban...

Gunner: ¡Twilight, ahora no, algo raro está pasando!…

Twilight: Vamos relájate, todo estará genial…

Twilight hablaba con un acento extraño, Gunner detecto rápidamente lo que era…

Gunner: Por Celestia, ¿Tomaste algo?

Twilight: ¿Qué? Claro que no, solo he tomado dos copas y nunca he tomado en mi vida…

Gunner: Ah entiendo, solo no estas acostumbrada, como sea debo irme, algo extraño paso y tengo que averiguar antes de que sea... *azotan la puerta*

Un guardia cerró la puerta con estruendo y cayó al suelo con una herida en un casco realmente dolorosa, cortaron la música y rápidamente Gunner fue a revisarlo mientras todos los ponis del salón observaban, Ángel rápidamente fue con Gunner a darle asistencia…

Gunner: ¿Soldado, que le paso?

Guardia: Me ataco…mi propio aliado…no se p…porque….pero me ataco con una mordida…me duele…me duele mucho y…mi cabeza…

Ángel reviso la herida, sangraba mientras el guardia se quejaba del dolor, la herida tenía una marca de colmillos encajados con brutalidad, el guardia dijo…

Guardia: Mi…cabeza…m…me duele…ayúdenme, ayúdenme por… *comienza a toser*

Gunner: ¡Soldado, sea fuerte estará bien, por favor no se muera!

Guardia: No...No somos los únicos…mi dest…destino está marcado…hay más de esos…ponis, cierren las puerta… *tose nuevamente escupiendo sangre*

Ángel: Come esto, no sé realmente que ocurre, rápido debo vendar esas heridas, Gunner averigua que ocurre afuera…

Gunner: Claro, ¡Atención todo poni, no salgan de aquí y aléjense de las ventanas, apaguen las luces rápido! *sale del salón*

Al salir, todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, sentía la presencia de algo, saco su revólver y dijo…

Gunner: todo está tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo…

Algo respiraba en su espalda, una sensación horrible, dio media vuelta y no había nada, miro hacia arriba y vio una silueta moviéndose entre la obscura noche, la luna daba su luz tenue y algo se movía en los callejones, Gunner comenzó a ponerse nervioso pero lleno de coraje lograba superarlo…

Gunner: ¡Muéstrate o sufre las consecuencias! *apunta con el revólver*

Dark salió del salón a darle asistencia…

Dark: ¡Gunner!

Gunner: ¡Ahh! ¡Me asustaste!

Dark: Lo siento, algo se escucha en el techo del salón, los ponis de adentro están muy nerviosos…

Gunner: Necesitamos saber que es, antes de que esos ponis salgan heridos…

Dark: Subiré a los tejados y revisare de que se trata…

Gunner: De acuerdo, me dirigiré hacia ese callejón…ese oscuro y frio callejón *traga saliva*

Dark: De acuerdo, nos vemos aquí, si ocupas ayuda solo lanza tu proyectil bengala hacia el cielo… *comienza a escalar el edificio*

Gunner: Ok… *se dirige al callejón*

Al entrar al callejón, vio como varias siluetas se movieron hasta el fondo, sobrecargo su revolver para que emitiera una luz no muy iluminativa, pero aun así le servía, miro al suelo y había rastros de sangre, Gunner comenzaba a ser consumido por los nervios, como si lo peor estuviera por empezar, aun así seguía caminando y escucho un sonido muy perturbador, unos extraños susurros que se producían por las paredes, llego y vio a un poni de espaldas, era color blanco con una armadura de guardia, tenía sangre en su armadura, Gunner nervioso le dijo…

Gunner: Soldado…

El poni no presto atención, Gunner trato nuevamente…

Gunner: Soldado… ¿s…se encuentra bien?

El soldado no prestaba atención, las palabras no servían así que Gunner se le acerco y lo ilumino con luz etérea, le iba a dar un pequeño toque con su otro casco, al dárselo dijo…

Gunner: Soldado de verdad, necesito que preste atención *le toca la espalda con el casco*

El guardia se movió lentamente de forma muy extraña, Gunner retrocedió unos pasos mientras lo iluminaba, el guardia lentamente giro la cabeza de una forma horripilante, mostrando su rostro, no tenía pupilas y respiraba agitadamente, con ambos cascos sujetaba algo que perturbo y lleno de miedo a Gunner, sujetaba una pierna de poni ensangrentada y devorada, todo acordaba, el poni estaba devorando esa pierna, miraba a Gunner mientras seguía respirando agitadamente, se levantó y soltó esa pierna devorada, Gunner congelado y lleno de nauseas no respondía, el guardia empezó a caminar hacia el lentamente mientras el guardia grito con una voz distorsionada, Gunner finalmente respondió del miedo y dio la media vuelta galopando a toda velocidad, otros ponis impidieron su paso, sorprendido y acorralado dio un disparo hacia uno de ellos, el poni salió herido pero no murió de un tiro, Gunner dio varios disparos, como solo traía un revolver la munición etérea no se regeneraba y quedo sin munición, Gunner solo evitaba los ataques a base de mordidas, al no poder hacer nada solo grito…

Gunner: ¡Dark! ¡Dark ayuda!

Dark desde el tejado atendió al llamado y dio un fuerte salto hacia el callejón, puso sus katanas ante los ponis atacantes y repartió tajos a cada uno haciéndoles heridas graves, los ponis solo seguían caminando hacia ellos, como si hubiesen eliminado el dolor, o peor…

Dark: ¡Pero que rayos!

Gunner: No les afecta, ¡Dark sube de nivel!

Dark ataco de nuevo y esta vez de manera más sangrienta, cortándoles la cabeza de un tajo…

Gunner: ¡Por Celestia! ¡No ese nivel Dark!

Los ponis cayeron al suelo muertos definitivamente, un grito se escuchó dentro del salón y sabían que la noche no acabaría, atendiendo nuevamente el llamado entraron al salón y vieron que el guardia había muerto, nuevamente en otra vida atacaba a los ponis del salón, de las ventanas salieron más de esos ponis tratando de devorar a los invitados, desde arriba entraron más de ellos y se salió de control, Gunner recargo el revólver con algo llamado batería etérea, un invento realmente difícil que emitía rayos eléctricos conmocionadores hacia los ponis devoradores, grito mientras estaban conmocionados…

Gunner: ¡Ponis, corran hacia las escaleras de la segunda planta, rápido!… ¡muévanse!

Los ponis se pusieron en marcha hasta que la batería expiro, los ponis caníbales nuevamente se pusieron en marcha, todos había subido hasta que Gunner vio a una unicornio tropezar, la unicornio resulto ser Twilight, Gunner con ojos de desesperación vio cómo iba a ser devorada hasta que Applejack le dio una patada a uno de ellos y combatía salvajemente por alejar a los caníbales de su amiga, Gunner vio los actos de Applejack y vio como un caníbal le dio un fuerte golpe tirándola al suelo, en ese momento Gunner recargo la batería y la puso al revolver, sin pensarlo disparo y conmociono a los caníbales, tiempo suficiente para que las chicas escaparan, guardias con armaduras blindadas comandadas por Flash Sentry entraron a darles asistencia, se acercó hacia Gunner y le dijo…

Flash: Sin remordimientos vaquero, ahora necesitamos tu ayuda y de tu hermano también, ¡Tropa...! Acábenlos…

Los guardias blindados asintieron y con sus sables atacaron mientras Gunner hablaba con Flash…

Gunner: ¿Flash, no es así? ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Flash: Flash Sentry, guardia real de Canterlot, mucho gusto…no lo sé, pero por lo que he visto en los libros de ciencia-ficción…y en las películas, se hacen llamar "caníbales" o un término más casual, zombis…

Dark: Debes estar bromeando…

Flash: Juro que eso veo desde mi perspectiva, no me juzguen, no lo hagan…

Gunner: ¿De dónde provienen?

Flash: No lo sé, pero es algo extraño, todo eso no se ve, debe provenir de alguna parte….

Gunner pensó…

Mente-Gunner: Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil, como pude haber hecho eso…al lanzar la bomba de sacrificio expandí un aura etérea que impedía a las sombras pasar, no recordé que había dos formas de vida, la espiritual y la física, si la espiritual eran esas sombras….la física debe ser esos ponis devoradores, la luz etérea no afecta la carne ni los tejidos de los ponis, independientemente si son cualquier tipo de ponis…esto está mal…muy mal…

Dark: Gunner, ¿Gunner estás ahí?

Gunner: No hay tiempo Dark, esas cosas vienen por algo, venganza…. ¡Flash, necesito que pongas a todos los ponis de Canterlot! Cualquier poni que veas con mordidas, no tendrán salvación…

Flash: Eso significa…

Gunner: Si…lo siento….

Flash: Iré rápidamente…. ¡Tropa, vámonos! *Salen del salón*

Gunner: Dark, expande el mensaje con el grupo de ponis arriba, iré por nuestras cosas…

Dark: Recibido, ten cuidado…

Gunner: Descuida…suerte y por favor no permitas que esas cosas toquen a los ponis… *sale del salón*

Dark: Porque nunca podemos tener una fiesta normal…

Dark subió a la segunda planta y vio a los ponis aterrorizados, tratando de calmarlos fue con las seis amigas y Twilight le dijo….

Twilight: ¡Dark! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Dark: Desconozco pero no provienen de aquí, Gunner se fue por el armamento, quería decirles que pase lo que pase, no deben permitir que les den un bocado en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, ¿entendido?

Fluttershy: ¿Q…que pasa si no…?

Dark: Por lo que vimos afuera…se convertirán en una de esas cosas…

Rainbow: ¡Que!

Applejack: Es…esto debe ser un chiste….

Dark: Me gustaría que fuera así Aj, pero no lo es, necesito que difundan el mensaje y hagan lo posible por sobrevivir…

Pinkie: Momento… ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba Gunner?

Dark: No ha de tardar, fue a darle asistencia a un pegaso color naranja con pelo azul…

Twilight: Algo me resulta familiar…

*Se escuchan golpetazos desde la primera planta*

Dark: Son esas cosas…por favor no bajen, ya regreso… *baja las escaleras*

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo…

Gunner: Muy bien, donde guarda Dark su maldita armadura…oh aquí esta…hora de volver *abre la puerta*

Abriendo la puerta otro caníbal se interpuso y Gunner le cerró la puerta en las narices….

Gunner: Oh tal vez no… *toma aire*

En la sala real…

Celestia: ¡Mas de esas cosas vienen por el pasillo, guardias mantengan la posición! *enfoca su cuerno* ¡No dejen que los muerdan!

Luna: Por arriba, están quebrando los vidrios del tejado, ¿Dónde relámpagos están las legiones?

Guardia: Ayuda, me acorralaron, no…no… ¡no!

Celestia: ¡Soldado!

Flash: ¡Princesa, estamos aquí, tropa de fulminación, acábenlos!

Guardia blindado: ¡Señor, si señor! ¡Carga! *desenfunda su espada y levita su escudo*

En otra parte del castillo…

Shining: ¡Que… *espadazo* demonios… *varios espadazos* son ustedes!

Un caníbal se abalanzo contra Shining tirándolo al suelo…

Shining: No…aléjense *espadazos*

En eso un caníbal le da una mordida a Shining pero él logra conjurar un escudo mágico quitándoselo de encima, mas caníbales iban a por el…

Shining: ¡No me convertiré en uno de ustedes!

Del pasillo una ráfaga de balas eliminaron a los caníbales atacantes, era Gunner que desesperadamente galopaba porque lo perseguían mas de esos devoradores, rápidamente conjuro una trampa de hielo que ralentizo a los caníbales, aprovecho sabiamente el tiempo y levanto a Shining sin decir una palabra, entre los dos salieron del pasillo llegando hasta la sala real, estando ahí Celestia les dijo…

Celestia: Shining, Gunner me da alegría verlos, ¿Están bien?

Gunner: Si al estar bien se refiere con evitar bocados de caníbales, si estoy de maravilla…

Flash: ¡No sé de donde salen por ambos pasillos, princesa solicito órdenes y ya!

Luna: La legión solar y lunar se encuentra en los barracones descansando, tal vez si lanzáramos algo para hacerles una señal…

Guardia blindado: ¡Socorro, me han destruido mi armadura...aléjense de mí, asquerosos ponis!

Flash: ¡Soldado caído, soldado caí…! *alguien lo golpea*

Gunner: Oh no…princesas necesito que salgan de aquí, váyanse con los soldados blindados por el pasillo izquierdo, los contendré…

Soldado: ¡Ya oyeron al vaquero, protejan a las princesas y caminen por el pasillo ya!

Los guardias blindados junto con unos pocos soldados royales se abrieron el paso hacia la salida del castillo mientras a Gunner le tocaba lo más difícil…

Gunner: No lo lograre... ¡Salva inhibidora!

Gunner lanzaba proyectiles rojos guiados que aturdían y dejaban fuera de combate a los caníbales, pero entre más pasara el tiempo, la infestación de caníbales llegaba y llegaba, por intentos desesperados por proteger a las princesas finalmente salieron del castillo y los soldados galoparon rápidamente a los barracones despertando a las legiones que se pusieron en marcha…

Gunner: Esto no tiene para cuando, ¡no dejare que sigan pegando mordidas a la gente! ¡Sombra de la protección!

En ese momento, el ojo de Gunner destello y una silueta se hizo presente, un poni trajeado con lentes, un revolver de color platino y un sable pirata se hizo presente y le dijo con una fría voz…

NinjaSpy: ¿Me llamaste?

Gunner: ¡Calla y ayúdame!

El poni comenzó a dar tajos a los caníbales mientras disparaba con su revolver un poderoso disparo, tan poderoso que hasta la punta del revolver se calentaba, Gunner comenzó a darle fuerte mareos, el conjuro consumía parte de su energía etérea y algo conocido como "mana" era una energía que los unicornios ocupaban para hacer levitar, conjurar, hechizar y cosas por el estilo, estando así no se dio por vencido y casco a casco contraatacaron a los caníbales limpiando el área, la legión llego y Gunner hizo desaparecer la sombra de protección y dijo…

Gunner: Legión lunar, necesito que hagan algo por mí…

Legionario Lunar: Dígame comandante, ¿Qué hacemos?

Gunner: ¿comandante? Soldado, soy un simple soldado como todos…

Legionario Lunar: No señor, la princesa Luna lo ha elegido como comandante de la legión lunar, ahora dígame ¿Qué hacemos?

Gunner: Como sea, necesito que refuercen cada ventana del castillo y metan tantos ponis como sea posible, esas cosas no deben aniquilarnos, ¿Dónde está la legión solar?

Legionario Lunar: Señor, sí señor, se fueron con su hermano Dark para darle asistencia a él y a los del salón de fiestas…

Gunner: De acuerdo, ¡en marcha!

Gunner se dirigió a la parte más alta del castillo, sabía que algo peor estaba por llegar…


End file.
